Silversky's Flame
by whippet44
Summary: He is bound on a path of ice and flame. Fire, bold, righteous, the path of cats unafraid to stand up for themselves. Strong enough to sear wounds into rock. Strong enough to make an entire forest burst up into flame. Ice, the quiet elegy of loss and pain, the nagging doubt in justice. One wrong step, and it would shatter, making him plunge into the clutch of despair. OC's Needed!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I'm Whippet! This fanfiction has characters from my friend, Crystal! I have been planning it for, oh, three years now? Hope you guys enjoy it!**

A trickle of light filtered through the mouth of the cavern. Starlight shone onto the ground, revealing the pawsteps of many generations. A tail swept the floor of the cave, stirring up a cloud of dirt and dust. Two cats were hidden among the shadows. One of them, a muscular white tom, was staring into a pool of glistening water.

"Are you sure?" He meowed in a worried tone. The other, a golden tabby, stared at him with knowing eyes. Her pelt glimmered with starlight.

"Sleetstar," She began, "Are you doubting the wisdom of Starclan?" Sleetstar drew in a shuddering breath.

"When will this happen?" He asked, staring at the beautiful cat he had once loved. The tabby looked away, her brilliant blue eyes brimming with sadness.

"His path is unclear even to Starclan." She finally meowed. "When the time has come, you must guide him, or he will fall into the claws of despair," Her eyes burned into his. "Have faith, my love, don't let anything past you. These are dark times ahead for ThunderClan." Sleetstar longed to press his nose into her silky fur.

"Dewheart, tell me more," He pleaded. She was so close to him, yet she seemed farther away than ever. With a jolt, Sleetstar realized that Dewheart's shape was dimming.

"Dewheart!" The leader wailed. Sleetstar leapt up, trying to grab the last wisps of Dewheart's figure.

"Remember, Sleetstar,"

 _"When darkness falls, stars will light the silver sky. Flames will be quenched by shadow, and rain swept away by darkness. Nurture the sapling in the shade_."

Sleetstar blinked.

Dewheart was gone.

The kit was large for her age. Her bright ginger tail quivered as she kneaded her mother softy. Redtalon glanced proudly at his mate. Cloudflight purred, bending over to lick their kit.

"How about Foxkit?" The white she cat meowed, shooting a questioning look at her mate. Redtalon grimaced and shook his head. Foxfur had been the name of a grouchy elder during his apprenticeship. He thought for a moment.

"Flamekit," Redtalon replied with a certainty. Her fur was the colour of molten fire, and she already looked like she'd become a strong warrior.

Cloudflight squeezed her eyes shut, pelt rippling as the contraction made its way through her body. Pinefur strode into the nursery with a thick, stout stick. The brown medicine cat pushed the branch to Cloudflight, who gripped it tightly between her teeth. Redtalon looked away. He could not bear to see his mate in pain. There was the sound of splintering wood. Redtalon quickly turned back to his mate. A small bundle had fallen onto the moss.

"Quick, nip open the sack!" Pinefur shouted from behind Cloudflight. Redtalon gently wiped away the layer that surrounded the kit. The little tom tumbled out. His coat was the light silver of the moon. His paws twitched as his lungs filled with cold Leaf-bare air.

"That's it!" Pinefur meowed.

"Well done Cloudflight."

Redtalon's blood ran cold. Taking a step back, his eyes widened until they no longer could. Cloudflight did not seem to notice her mate's distress, purred as she grabbed the kit and placed him beside his sister.

"I was thinking," The white she-cat began softly, "Icekit," Redtalon's ears stuck to his skull. His body shook with a crazed shock.

"No," He replied, "No. Not Icekit. Anything but Icekit,"

He barely heard his mate's reply as he stormed out of the den. The ThunderClan warrior did not stop until he reached a hollow in the forest.

"Why," Redtalon screeched, muzzle angled toward the stars.

"Why would you do this to me again!"

Sleetstar was jolted awake by a claw prodding at him. He stared up and met the glowing eyes of his deputy, Redtalon.

"My kits have been born," Redtalon puffed out his chest in pride. Sleetstar stared at him, still dazed from his meeting with Dewheart. Redtalon flicked his tail for Sleetstar to follow.

It was moonhigh, and Silverpelt seemed to be brighter than ever. Sleetstar padded after his deputy, pushing aside fronds of bracken to enter the nursery. The sweet scent of milk flooded his nose, but underneath was the subtle tang of blood. Sleetstar looked at Redtalon's mate, Cloudflight. The sleeping white she-cat cradled two tiny kits beside her belly. One was a flame pelted she-cat. The other was a little grey tom, weaker looking and smaller than his sister.

"That one will become a good warrior," The large red tom flicked his tail at the she-kit. "though I doubt that one will live until morning." He snorted, jabbing a claw at the tom.

"Their names are Flamekit and Silverkit."

Far away, in a camp sheltered by only the moor and starlight, a handsome young ginger tom stiffened. The wind blew through his thick pelt, ruffling his flame coloured fur. His eyes, a lustrous amber, gleamed faintly. The breeze whispered in his ears; calling out a silent message.

Follow the path of silver skies.

"You were supposed to fulfill the prophecy," Dewheart snarled. The broad shouldered tom sighed. "But you decided to _die_ instead!" Her golden fur bristled. " To save your weak, no good brother," Dewheart's claws unsheathed and dug into the earth. "That wasn't your destiny,"

"My brother is not weak."

It was the tom who spoke.

His pale blue eyes blazed with fury, sweeping over the she-cat as if she were a pile of dirt. Dewheart looked unnerved. She took a step back and sighed

"Do you know what you have done?" The golden she-cat asked. When no reply came, she continued. "You have condemned your precious brother's kits to your fate."

 _Frozen heart, blazen soul, Frost engulfs the darkness. Child of ice, cast your might, Rage, against the dying of light._


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Thanks Maganerd for reviewing last chappy!**

 **Prologue Part Two**

Starlight glimmered on the surface of the water, enlightening the darkness.

"It's a beautiful night," Hailbreeze whispered. The tabby she-cat beside him purred. Tails twined, pelts brushing, they moved as one, pawstep for pawstep, mouselength for mouselength.

"Let's sit here, Driftsong," Hailbreeze flicked his tail toward a maple tree. Thick leaves littered the sandy shore. Sunningrocks had belonged to ThunderClan since the river changed its course a season ago, after an enormous flood. Many needless battles had already ensued over the rocky outcrop. The sooty tom flinched inwardly as he brushed a leaf over a clump of dried blood.

"I love you," Hailbreeze murmured, voice thick with emotion. Driftsong jerked away from him abruptly.

"I couldn't hear you," She teased. Hailbreeze wryly licked her cheek. The she-cat's blue tabby fur was dappled with the reflection of the river.

"Fine," Hailbreeze sniffed.

"I said I love you!" His proclaimation rose over the river. Driftsong stiffened beside him. Hailbreeze could feel every hair raising, every muscle contracting.

"You're going to wake up the whole of RiverClan!" Driftsong hissed. Hailbreeze laughed.

"I don't care if they hear. It's true, and I'm not afraid to admit it," Hailbreeze declared loudly. Driftsong cuffed her mate over the head. But suddenly, she sighed quietly.

"What-what if one of us doesn't make it back tomorrow?" The laughable mood became somber. Hailbreeze turned on his mate.

"Don't you dare say that," Hailbreeze snarled. The senior warrior's ears were flat against his head.

"I'd die for you."

Hailbreeze yowled a battle cry as he charged toward a stocky RiverClan warrior. The dark warrior bowled the tom over, delivering a series of blows to his opponent's soft underbelly. Hailbreeze let go of the slick tom, sitting on his haunches to catch his breath.

He quickly scanned the battleground for Driftsong.

She was holding her own against the RiverClan deputy, a glossy coated she-cat by the name of Birchsplash.

A sharp pain ripped down Hailbreeze's spine. He whipped around, slashing at a tortoiseshell she-cat's soft nose. The warrior screeched in agony. Hailbreeze, sensing that she was about to give in, batted her away into a couple of apprentices. They tumbled down the slope, slamming into the thick trunk of a maple tree.

"RiverClan, retreat!" Birchsplash's order echoed through the rocks.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hailbreeze spotted a light shape creeping upon the shadows. The tom's gaze was fixed on a blue-grey form snarling at the receding wave of warriors.

"Driftsong, watch out!" Hailbreeze shrieked. But it was too late. The muscular white Riverclanner caught Driftsong's throat between his slavering jaws.

"Snowtuft, let her go," Birchsplash warned.

A group of ThunderClan warriors surrounded the white tom, baring their teeth.

"Not so fast. If any of you get closer, I'll kill her," Snowtuft spat around the mound of fur.

Hailbreeze stalked up behind the white tom, helpless.

"Do it," There was no fear in Driftsong's eyes, only raw determination.

Hailbreeze stared at his mate in horror.

"I said do it, Hailbreeze,"

Hailbreeze hesitated for a moment longer.

He leapt.

The resounding snap rang out over the river.

An eerily mournful wail broke the hearts of many cats that day.

" _Driftsong!"_

 **Yes, Snowtuft is the dark forest Snowtuft. Reviewers get a sparkly Driftsong plushie!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Woot Woot! Twice in one day!**

"Wake up, Flamekit!"

Silverkit prodded his sister with one paw. The little kit mewled, jerking her paws. Silverkit sighed and sat back on his haunches. He had opened his eyes that morning, but Cloudflight hadn't allowed him to explore outside of the den without Flamekit.

He looked around the nursery. There was nothing to do! Silverkit glowered down at his sister, unsheathing his claws and poking her lightly again. Flamekit squirmed and wailed. Silverkit jumped back quickly, glancing around to make sure no cat saw him. To his relief, Moontail hadn't woken up. The blue grey queen's flanks were rising and falling evenly.

Suddenly, Flamekit squealed. A sleek white head poked through the gorse entrance, leaf green eyes narrowed. Silverkit gulped. He hoped that Cloudflight didn't know that he had bothered Flamekit. Cloudflight had already told him off about disturbing his sleeping sister once before.

No such luck. Cloudflight must've heard Flamekit's whimpers from outside of the nursery.

"Silverkit," She began firmly, " I already talked to you about this." Silverkit took a sudden interest in his paws. He lifted one up, carefully examining the pad. It was hard and gray already. Cloudflight, seeing that Silverkit wasn't paying attention, lay back down. Flamekit kneaded her eagerly. "Go back to sleep Silverkit."

"But I'm not tired!" Silverkit argued. Out of the corner of his eye, Moontail stirred. The grey queen was sneering at Cloudflight, her ears twitching mockingly.

"Shouldn't she have opened her eyes by now?" Moontail questioned, scowling. Cloudflight glared at her. "She will when she is ready."

Silverkit could almost see the blazing tension between the two she-cats. Flamekit, seemingly sensing this too, whimpered pitifully. Cloudflight turned away from Moontail. "It's alright Flamekit," She cooed. Flamekit's eyes flickered open unexpectedly.

A thin layer of film covered the dark green orbs, but she quickly blinked it away. Excitement suddenly flooded through Silverkit, warming him to the tips of his claws. He could finally explore the camp! Cloudflight looked at Flamekit, pride lighting her gaze. "I told you." She meowed, as if she were proving a point. Moontail just scoffed. Silverkit padded over to Flamekit. "We're going to be warriors," He told her. "We might as well start now,"

Flamekit shook the mist from her eyes.

"Okay," She mewled. Silverkit glanced at Cloudflight.

"Can we _please_ go out into camp now?" He batted his eyes. Cloudflight looked exasperated, yet faintly amused.

" You can, but be sure not to disturb the elders or-" Silverkit's mother was cut off as Flamekit wobbly stepped out of the den. Silverkit, not to be outdone, charged out after her.

The grey kit stopped mid-step.

"Wow," Flamekit breathed beside him.

The camp was _huge._ A hunting patrol came through a gorse tunnel, carrying an assortment of prey. Sunlight danced on the glimmering snow. Elders lounged in the places where snow had melted.

The sound of footsteps broke Silverkit from his trance.

"If it isn't the newest weaklings,"

Silverkit whipped around, and found himself staring at a mound of dark grey fur. Looking up, he was met by a pair of hard amber eyes.

"Hello," He started, trying to be polite. Behind the grey tom stood three other kits. There was another tom, with a short brown pelt and worried looking green eyes. Two she-kits stood apart. A light grey tabby with friendly copper eyes, medium length fur and tufted ears. The other was brown tabby, with a white chest and paws.

"What brings you outside the nursery, scraps?" The tom-kit sneered. Silverkit's nose twitched. The brown she-kit scowled at him, while the tabby cuffed her in the head.

"I'm Flamekit. What's your name?" Flamekit held his gaze evenly, looking like she had not heard what the grey kit said.

The dark tom scoffed.

"Come on guys, we don't have time for runts like these," Waving his tail, the kit stalked off toward the fresh-kill pile. The brown tabby she-kit snorted and followed him. Silverkit looked at the two remaining kits. Grimacing apologetically, the green eyed tom darted after his siblings. Flamekit seething beside him, Silverkit's gaze followed the threesome. _What did we ever do to them?_

"I hope you don't mind them," The she-kit's voice interrupted Silverkit from his thoughts. Her brown eyes sparkling mischeviously, she slowly padded towards them.

"My name's Featherkit. Sorry about Stormkit and Rainkit. They were born with ants in their pelts. Kestrelkit is just worried that he will wake up with his throat slit," Featherkit mewed.

"How do we know that you aren't the same?" Flamekit growled reproachfully. Silverkit put his tail over her mouth. It was bad enough that they already had cats that hated them; they didn't need another.

Featherkit didn't seem to notice the ginger kit's rudeness. "I can show you two around camp if you want,"

Silverkit studied the she-kit carefully. Featherkit's fur looked as soft as bird down. Tufts of grey tabby fur swirled framed her delicate face. The tips of Silverkit's ears reached the bottom of her chin.

"Sure!" Silverkit replied enthusiastically. Featherkit purred in excitement.

"Great!" Featherkit walked over to to a clump of ferns. Upon closer inspection, three or four small piles of moss, raked into nests, lay under the leafy plant.

"This is the apprentices den- where my siblings and I will be in three moons," Featherkit puffed out her chest.

As Featherkit continued to talk, Silverkit tuned her out. He thought about the way his paws were grey and rough, unlike the soft pink of his fellow kits. About the way Stormkit and Rainkit had shunned him and his sister.

A butterfly flitted past. Instinctively, he jumped to catch it. The tip of his claw caught on the edge of its wing. Proudly, Silverkit showed his catch to Featherkit and Flamekit. They seemed impressed.

"That was a good leap!" A surprised mewl came from behind him. Silverkit whipped around. A long legged ginger tom stood in front of him, head cocked at a slight angle. A grin was spread across his face.

"I'm Amberclaw. Your father's brother," There was a quality about this cat that made Silverkit like him instantly. Amberclaw smiled once more, then turned and walked away.

 _Stormkit. I'll remember that._

 **Who likes sweet little Featherkit already? Amberclaw? Flamekit?**

 **Also, Amberclaw is a canon warrior. His brother-is Redstar.**

 **Cackles quietly.**

 **Whoever reviews gets a fluffy Featherkit plushie!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Naw, didn't get any reviews last chapter. It's alright though! I desperately need some OC's. No leaders or deputies, or medicine cats, since I'm trying to keep this as accurate as possible. I won't accept cats called Rubysong, Diamondpaw, Hammerface, ect. Rubies don't sing. Cats don't know what hammers are. Not trying to offend anyone.**

Silverkit quietly batted a moss ball. The day had grown dark, sun bleeding into the clouds. Snow reflected the crimson sky.

Featherkit and her siblings had gone to the elders den for stories. Flamekit was nuzzled into the crook of Cloudflight's belly, asleep.

He was alone, racing his shadow in the snow. Silverkit's kit-thin fur didn't do much to stop the howling wind, but he didn't want to go back into the nursery.

The little tom sighed. If he went to sleep, he would probably wake up to being scoffed at by Stormkit and Rainkit. Their mother, Willowfur, was nice enough, but didn't seem bothered to stop her kits' taunting.

Silverkit halfheartedly pushed the ball toward the warrior's den. A ginger paw shot out of the bush, hitting it back toward him. Silverkit gasped in surprise. Amberclaw's eyes glinted mischievously.

"After a long day of hunting, I ought to spend some time with my _favorite_ nephew!" Amberclaw declared, stepping out of the darkness. Silverkit purred.

"I'm your only nephew," He reminded. Something Silverkit couldn't identify flashed in Amberclaw's eyes. Then, as if nothing had happened, he dropped into a crouch.

"Do you know how to do the hunter's crouch yet?"Amberclaw cocked his head. Silverkit looked at him blankly.

"Oh right. What was I thinking. You're only a moon old," Amberclaw shook his head.

The long legged tom padded toward a willow tree at the edge of camp. Silverkit followed him.

"First, put all your weight onto your hind legs," Silverkit awkwardly balanced on his rear paws, clawing the air to keep his balance. Amberclaw let out a mrrow of amusement.

"I never told you to stand on your hind paws, did I? Put your feet down. I bet Cloudflight won't be impressed if I give you back with a sprained paw!" The ginger tom pressed Silverkit's shoulders down, so that his rump was extended in the air.

"Are you teaching my son battle moves, dear brother?"

Silverkit sat up, self-conscious. He stared into the narrowed amber gaze of a muscular dark ginger tom.

He had called him his son.

"Father?' His question was blocked by Amberclaw, who walked up to the tom.

"Naw, it's far too early to be teaching a kit his age battle moves, Redtalon" Amberclaw replied. The broad shouldered tom looked at Silverkit disapprovingly once more, then turned to Amberclaw.

"You're needed on dusk patrol," Redtalon mewed passively.

"Sorry kit. I have to go. Keep practising that crouch," Amberclaw waved his tail as he left.

At that precise moment, a light grey head poked out of the fallen log that was the elder's den.

Featherkit's eyes told him to run.

But it was too late. The she-kit was shoved aside as Stormkit burst out of the elder's den. Following his sister's gaze, he snorted. Rainkit laughed mockingly.

The twosome advanced menacingly on Silverkit. Crouching down, he hoped he didn't look threatening in any way.

"Oh look, the little runt is cowering in terror," Rainkit snarled, moving forward until she was nose to nose with Silverkit. Stormkit snickered.

"I-I'm not afraid of you!" Silverkit insisted. But he had heard his voice waver. Of course, Stormkit would use that to his advantage.

"You sure sound scared," Silverkit could smell Stormkit's rank breath on his face.

"You smell like a badger," Silverkit retorted, feeling a sudden rush of courage.

"Why you little-" Rainkit raised her paw high into the air.

Silverkit squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow.

But it never came.

Silverkit cracked his eyes open. Silhouetted against the darkness stood a grey she cat. Cloud-like patches glowed stark white in the darkness. Her eyes were startlingly blue, burning with fury.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then torment kits younger than you? Oh I understand. Your maturity level is that of a newborn mouse. How about I do the same to you brats?" The she-cat looked to be of apprentice age. She cast a shadow that brooded over the two older kittens, but Silverkit could still see kit soft fur erupting from behind her ear.

'A-Aspenpaw," Stormkit sounded absolutely terrified. Rainkit crouched beside him, head lowered, feigning shame. Despite that, the look she shot Silverkit was pure hatred.

Aspenpaw didn't miss it.

"Scram," She growled, jabbing a claw toward the nursery. In his haste to get away, Stormkit tripped over Rainkit's tail, falling flat on his face.

Rainkit looked back in the direction of Aspenpaw and Silverkit.

"Poor little Dirtkit, needs a big ol' apprentice to defend him. Cats won't always be there to protect you," She taunted.

"Get lost," Aspenpaw snarled.

As Rainkit's bushy tail disappeared into the nursery, Silverkit turned to the apprentice.

"Thank you," He breathed.

"That was-"

"Awesome?" Aspenpaw grinned.

"Awesome," Silverkit agreed. Aspenpaw's ear tip twitched. By now, moonlight bathed the camp.

Aspenpaw's fur was stained dark silver by the starlight.

"Don't worry about it," She shrugged, "I've wanted to wipe the smug smile off their furry little faces for a long time now." Aspenpaw looked up toward Silverpelt.

"It's getting late, and I have training tomorrow. Goodnight, Silverkit," Aspenpaw stood up.

Silverkit was disappointed. His head down, the little tom sighed. He would be alone again.

"Hey. Wipe that frown from your face. They'll only pick on you more if you don't look confident" Aspenpaw mewed sternly.

"The elders haven't eaten yet, and their den is empty again. I'm sure they'd appreciate some company and fresh-kill," She added, eyes shining.

Silverkit brightened up.

 _The elder's den is empty! I bet those badger-breaths didn't even care to bring them some fresh-kill!_

Waving goodnight to Aspenpaw, Silverkit padded off in the direction of the fresh-kill pile. He turned his pale blue gaze up. At the very top of the pile, there lay a large magpie.

 _Great! It's big enough for all the elders to share_.

 _Just to get it down…_

Silverkit dropped into a lopsided hunting crouch. He bunched his hindquarters and leapt.

He landed on a stiff rabbit's head. It went flying. Silverkit skittered onto a plump vole, toppled a skinny mouse, and stepped into a thrush's eye before finally reaching the magpie.

Silverkit yowled triumphantly, snatching it in his jaws. The sudden gain of weight made the pile unbalanced. Silverkit barely had time to yelp before the fresh-kill pile collapsed.

Indignant, Silverkit stepped out of the pile of limp bodies. He groaned at the mess he made, hastily scraping the prey into a rough mound. Silverkit looked around, relieved that no one had seen his embarrassing tumble.

Gripping the magpie in his teeth, Silverkit proudly trotted into the fallen tree.

"Who's there," A thin voice grumbled.

"It's Redtalon's lot, I believe."

"Stop pointing out the obvious, Vinetail. He looks identical in stature to him and his brothers when they were his age,"

"Oh, hey there, young warrior. I see you brought prey," An ancient dark grey tom greeted.

"At least you seem to have some manners. Unlike those ungrateful little-"

"Language, Mosspelt!" A tabby tom with one eye reminded the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I don't need your help restraining my foul mouth, Fogstep," Mosspelt chuckled.

Mosspelt leaned toward Silverkit.

"And what might be your name, dear?" She asked gruffly.

"Silverkit," Silverkit hated how his voice came out as a squeak. He shyly pushed the magpie toward the three elders. Mosspelt lunged towards the bird. At the last second, Fogstep snatched it away, leaving Mosspelt snapping her teeth shut on thin air.

"Let Vinetail divvy it up. It's been too long since we had prey this fresh," Fogstep meowed. Turning to Silverkit, he nodded in thanks.

After the elders were finished, Vinetail turned to Silverkit.

"As payment for the fresh-kill, would you like to hear a story?" Silverkit slowly shook his head.

"Actually, I was wondering whether you can tell me why Moontail dislikes my mother so much," He replied quietly.

Fogstep's eyes darkened.

"Cloudflight was born to two SkyClan cats. Elmheart and Darkwillow, their names were. I believe they were distant kin to Flystar of Skyclan in some way. It was a gruesome battle. I was a warrior at that time. SkyClan and ThunderClan were pitted against each other for a small stretch of land by the RiverClan border."

Fogstep stared at Silverkit for a moment before continuing on.

"Both sides suffered tragedies. The battle waged on for two days and two nights. Blood flowed until the river ran red. Our leader at the time, Swiftstar, struck down Elmheart."

"Darkwillow shouldn't have fought. She was too heavily pregnant to fight properly." Regret brimmed in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to kill her. I-I pinned her down too roughly. Darkwillow's belly was injured, which caused her kits to come. When the SkyClan cats left, defeated, they thought Darkwillow was already dead. But she wasn't."

"There were four. Only Cloudkit made it. The others were too weak to take their first breaths. Since her parents were dead, and her clan had left her for dead, Swiftstar welcomed her into ThunderClan with open paws."

"Moontail dislikes Cloudflight for growing close to Redtalon. She would come in here as an apprentice and babble on. The arrogant she-cat wanted Redpaw to herself."

Fogstep chuckled quietly.

"I don't think she realized that we elders were still able to hear. So, after your parents became mates, she stormed off and took Barkstripe as a mate to make your father jealous. Seeing that didn't work out so well, she blamed Cloudflight for 'stealing' Redtalon."

"Is that all you wanted to know, youngling?" Mosspelt asked.

"I also want to know why my father seems to dislike me," Silverkit blurted out.

Mosspelt's eyes misted over.

Vinetail sighed in remorse.

"That is for you yourself to figure out, child. Now, leave us to sleep in peace." Fogstep's voice was hollow.

Confused, Silverkit walked back into the nursery. Mosspelt had said that he looked like Redtalon and his _brothers._ Amberclaw was his father's only brother.

Shaking his head, he curled into his nest, burrowing into Cloudflight's soft fur.

Suddenly, something hit him.

Technically, Silverkit and his sister were half _SkyClan._

 **Ooh, plot twist!**

 **QOTD: Who's your favourite cat so far?**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks to SilverMoon last chapter!**

A newleaf breeze swept through the camp. Small buds blossomed from the stems of withered plants, breaking through what remained of the snow.

Sleetstar stood stock still on top of Highrock, eyes proud as he surveyed his clan.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Silverkit's pelt bristled as he settled down on a patch of dry ground. Flamekit padded up to sit beside him.

"Now that they're apprentices, they'll be more full of themselves than ever," The ginger she-kit grumbled. Silverkit nudged her gently.

"Don't be such a downer, sis. In three moons, it'll be us standing up there," Silverkit mused positively.

Rainkit, Stormkit, Featherkit, and Kestrelkit sat beside their parents, pelts impeccably groomed. Their father, Wolfstorm, snarled as he saw Silverkit looking at them.

 _Like father like son,_ Silverkit thought bitterly. It seemed as if half the clan had something against him and his mother.

Flamekit looked pure ThunderClan, from the colour of her pads to the length of her tail. While Silverkit's paws were small, his toes splayed out, features of a SkyClan cat. To better grip branches, Cloudflight had said.

Silverkit dug his claws into the dirt. He _hated_ being different. The other kits had start ed calling him Oddkit. Flamekit wasn't exactly blind to the looks he got either.

Sleetstar's booming voice rang out over the clearing.

"In naming new apprentices, ThunderClan remains strong," The white leader rested his eyes on the four kits

"Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Duskpelt. I hope that he will pass down all he knows to you,"

Stormpaw's eyes widened as he stared at the huge brown tabby tom.

"Duskpelt, you are ready to take on a apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ravenstrike, and you have shown yourself to be a cunning and loyal warrior. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," Stormpaw rushed up to his mentor, skidding to a stop as the tom stared at him sternly. They touched noses.

"Rainkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Fernshadow. I hope that she will pass down all she knows to you,"

Rainpaw found her way to the lithe cream she-cat.

"Fernshadow, you are ready to take your first apprentice. You received excellent training from Mosspelt, and you have proved yourself to be a skilled hunter and fearsome warrior many times over. You will be the mentor of Rainpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Rainpaw daintily pressed her nose to her mentor's. Fernshadow's green eyes were unimpressed.

"Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Amberclaw."

 _No!_

 _"_ I hope that he will pass down all he knows to you," Featherkit looked around for her mentor. She finally found the ginger furred warrior at the edge of camp.

"Amberclaw, you are ready to take on a apprentice. You have received training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be a compassionate yet strong warrior. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Amberclaw smiled reassuringly at the nervous apprentice. They touched noses and stepped back.

Kestrelkit was the only one of his littermates remaining. The dark brown tabby tom stared at his paws.

"Kestrelkit, you have chosen a special path. From now on, you shall be known as Kestrelpaw. Your mentor will be Pinespring. You will travel with him to the Moonstone at half-moon to be properly recognized as a medicine-cat apprentice."

"Stormpaw! Rainpaw! Featherpaw! Kestrelpaw!"

Silverkit let his voice join those of his clanmates. He called Featherpaw and Kestrelpaw's names loudly toward to sky.

After the cheering had died down, Sleetstar jumped off the Highrock. Kestrelpaw walked toward Silverkit and Flamekit shyly.

"I never knew that you wanted to be a _medicine-cat_!" Silverkit exclaimed. Kestrelpaw shifted from paw to paw.

"I wanted to keep it a secret," The apprentice admitted sheepishly. "I didn't even tell Wolfstorm,"

By the looks of it, Kestrelpaw's father was not impressed.

"Where will we go now?" Stormpaw demanded. He was silenced by a glare from Duskpelt.

"You will be collecting moss and cleaning out the elder's den, since you clearly don't seem to understand that you cannot talk out of turn," Duskpelt narrowed his eyes.

"But-" Stormkit's outraged yowl was interrupted by his mentor.

"You'll be doing the same tomorrow if you don't hurry up," Duskpelt promised. Stormkit huffed and stormed off to the fallen tree. Silverkit purred at the irony.

 **Too bad, Stormface! Who dislikes good ol' stormy and rainy?**

 **Oc's still needed!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Finally some action! The last chapter was mainly filler, awaiting this one!**

"Quick! Fetch Pinespring!"

Silverkit cracked open an eye. Moontail was frantically nudging her kits.

It had been two moons since Featherkit and her siblings had become apprentices. Slightly less since Moontail and Barkstripe's kits had been born.

There were three. Leafkit, Frozenkit, and Hawkkit. Leafkit was born ill, and progressively getting sicker. Pinespring had said that she wouldn't live past the moon.

Silverkit pitied the little she-kit. Her chest heaved with every breath she took. Coughs wracked her tiny body every few seconds, snatching away what little breath remained in her lungs and whisking it away.

Silverkit got up, sighing. Seeing that no one else had awoken, he clambered out of his nest and rushed to the medicine den.

The moon was covered by thick clouds. Moisture clung heavily to the air. It was going to rain soon.

The grey kit stopped at the entrance of the rock, panting, unable to speak. But Pinespring was already awake and waiting by the entrance.

"Leafkit?" The dusky brown tom inquired. Silverkit nodded. Pinespring's eyes clouded as he muttered to himself. Silverkit caught the words 'too late' and 'not strong enough'.

"Kestrelpaw, bring coltsfoot, juniper berries, honey," The medicine cat's eyes darkened, "And lavender,"

"Lavender?" Silverkit murmured, confused.

"To cure fever and chills," The tom mewed firmly.

"But you said that Leafkit's illness is caused by a problem with her lungs," Silverkit pressed.

"It's also used to cover the scent of death," Pinespring confessed. Silverkit understood.

Leafkit was likely not going to make it this time.

"Hurry up, Kestrelpaw," Pinespring called into the rock.

Kestrelpaw ran out. Two bundles of herbs were gripped firmly in his teeth.

The two medicine cats raced toward the nursery. Silverkit darted after them.

The mood was dark as he entered the nursery. Moontail's wails of anguish made it clear that Leafkit was gone. The grey queen frantically licked the tortoiseshell she-kit's cold pelt. Distressed wails sounded from Frozenkit and Hawkkit, who sat up, looking at their mother and sister in horror.

Pinespring stepped between Leafkit and her grieving mother. The queen angrily flung the small tom across the nursery.

Cloudflight shot up from her nest. She moved in a blur, pinning Moontail's paws beneath her.

"Calm down, Moontail," The white queen murmured. Moontail writhed and snarled. Finally, she quieted, shoulder's stooping in defeat.

"Can I have a poppy seed?" Moontail mewled at last. Kestrelpaw and Pinespring exchanged a silent look.

"It's not rec-" Kestrelpaw started, but was silenced by a glare from Pinespring.

"Sure," Pinespring nodded, pushing the larger of the bundles to Moontail. She pushed her two remaining kits each a poppy seed, before taking two for herself.

Kestrelpaw waited until Frozenkit and Hawkkit had fallen asleep before starting to work on their littermate. Silverkit's friend worked somberly, rubbing lavender into the kit's pelt and placing two leaves of mint behind her ears.

Pinespring's eyes were sad, but unsurprised. Kestrelpaw's yellowish orbs swirled with regret and misery.

"What's the matter, Kestrelpaw?" Silverkit asked. Cloudflight had gone back to sleep, but he was unable to. He wanted to sit vigil for Leafkit.

"I killed her, Silverkit. Don't you understand? If I'd been faster, maybe Leafkit would've lived," Kestrelpaw sighed.

Pinespring stiffened, turning on his apprentice.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Leafkit was never going to make it anyway, Kestrelpaw. You tried your best,"

Silverkit settled back down beside Flamekit. Closing his eyes, he awaited the relief of sleep.

 ** _INSERTEPICLINEBREAKHERE_**

 _Silverkit was running through a path of fire. Flame licked at his paws as he stumbled through the charred undergrowth._

 _"Help!" Silverkit tried to cry, but was choked by the smoke. A coughing fit wracked his lungs as he tumbled, tripping over a burnt root in his haste to outrun the wildfire. Silverkit was nearly there, nearly to the tunnel of light that was his only hope._

 _Suddenly, an old fir tree, hastened by the crackling flames, toppled over, blocking the light that would provide Silverkit safety and freedom_.

Silverkit jolted awake. It had been but a dream.

Instinctively, Silverkit recognized the scent of smoke in the air. Nervously, he got up, slowly padding toward the entrance of the den.

The camp was ablaze. Rain had started to fall, but the flames seemed to be fueled, not quenched, by the precipitation.

"Fire!" Silverkit shrieked. He raced back into the nursery, tugging on Cloudflight's pelt.

"What's the matter，kit?" Cloudflight mumbled sleepily.

"Fire!" Silverkit mewed urgently. Cloudflight shot up.

"Quickly, wake up Flamekit. I'll warn the rest of camp," Cloudflight scrambled out of the den.

Silverkit nipped Flamekit's tail. She yelped, glaring at him.

"What was that for?" The ginger she-kit mewled indignantly. The white patch on her chest was beaded with moss.

"There's a fire. Cloudflight went to wake up camp," Silverkit answered, tugging his sister from the nest. Flamekit looked alarmed.

Moontail was not yet awakened by the commotion.

 _It must be the poppy seeds!_

"We must get Moontail!" Silverkit gasped. Flamekit nodded and dragged the sleepy queen out of the nest. Silverkit grabbed Moontail's scruff, while Flamekit pushed on her back.

They didn't see the two slumbering kits hidden in the moss.

A flaming branch lurched, falling from the trunk of the willow tree.

The nursery went up in flames.

"Warriors, exit from the dirtplace tunnel!" Sleetstar yowled. The disgruntled elders were ushered toward the entrance by Cloudflight. Barkstripe heaved Moontail onto his back and followed them.

"Come on, Silverkit!" Amberclaw commanded at the same time as Redtalon called for Flamekit.

The world began to become hazy and distorted.

Silverkit fought to stay awake, tripping over his paws.

 _StarClan save me_.

Silverkit woke up dangling from Amberclaw's mouth. His scruff hurt, and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

"You can put me down now, Amberclaw," Silverkit meowed. Amberclaw set him down on the dirt.

ThunderClan walked through the forest toward the river. In front of him, on Barkstripe's tabby back, Moontail began to stir.

"Where are w-my kits! My kits are gone," Moontail wailed. Barkstripe's eyes narrowed in grief. Sleetstar glanced back at the queen.

A sinking dread made its way into Silverkit's stomach.

"There was a fire," He meowed quietly," The white tom looked away. "They didn't make it out."

"We must go back!" The she-cat yowled. "We must go save them!"

"Unless you want ThunderClan to get killed, we _cannot_ go back," Sleetstar's dark eyes bore into Moontail's blue.

"I'll get them by myself. I'll go back by myself," Moontail declared, turning in the direction they had gone from. Barkstripe grabbed her scruff and dragged the screaming queen back.

"It's too late, Moontail. Get a hold of yourself," Redtalon snarled. Moontail looked around from side to side. Her piercing gaze stopped at Silverkit and Flamekit.

"You. You killed my kits!" Moontail screeched, throwing herself at the two of them. Silverkit stepped back, but Flamekit was not so lucky. The estranged queen let out a strangled cry and started tearing at Flamekit's ears. Redtalon roared in fury.

"Do not touch my _daughter!"_ Silverkit's father bellowed. He pried open the queen's claws and threw her into the dirt. Flamekit was not so much hurt than shocked. Kestrelpaw walked up with a pawful of cobwebs, meticulously plastering them on Flamekit's bleeding ears.

"Stop being ridiculous, Moontail," Sleetstar growled. "Without those two kits, you would not be alive right now. ThunderClan does not need more problems than we already have."

Moontail shot one last scorching look at Silverkit, and strutted off. Barkstripe, seeing that the entire clan was looking at him, seemed embarrassed.

"She's just grieving. She didn't mean what she did," The tom meowed quietly. He glanced at Silverkit and Flamekit gratefully.

ThunderClan watched as the flames died down from the safety of Sunningrocks. Then, as the last plumes of smoke disappeared into the horizon, they started heading back.

"Are you alright?" Silverkit walked beside his sister. Flamekit looked unnerved.

"Yeah," She answered. Silverkit waited for her to say more, but she didn't.

Talonpaw and Aspenpaw walked side to side, voices low as they engaged in quiet conversation. Owlpaw was talking to Featherpaw and Meadowpaw. The black and white tom looked like he was telling a story, eyes wide and facial expressions changing rapidly.

Silverkit smiled at how ridiculous he looked.

Rainpaw and Stormpaw were talking expressionlessly. Occasionally, they looked back at Silverkit and Flamekit.

The forest was oddly untouched, with only a few burnt branches here and there.

Camp was a different story.

The dens were utterly _destroyed._ Ash and debris made cats sneeze and cough. Highrock was streaked with soot, like claws reaching up to grasp something.

ThunderClan looked at the remnants of their home in shock. Mosspelt, in a trance, reached out to touch a smoking branch. Fogstep quickly pulled her back.

Flamekit rushed into the nursery. Silverkit stuck behind his sister, closely following her.

A scream sounded from the nursery, making Silverkit's hackles raise. Poking his head into the den, he wretched in disgust.

Two blackened and burnt shapes, barely recognizable, lay as stiff as wood on the cinders.

Flamekit threw up beside him, collapsing and heaving.

They had found Frozenkit and Hawkkit.

 **QOTD: Do you think Moontail deserved this?**


	7. Chapter 5-EDITED

**EDIT- Sorry guys! I completely forgot to upload like half the chapter!**

Stars speckled the brightening horizon, like flecks of frost on leaf-fall undergrowth. Silverkit stood watching the sun peek out through the trees. Fresh green and blood red misted together, as he squinted to avoid the glare.

He rubbed one paw over tender grass, then rolled over on his back. Silverkit was hardly a kit anymore. Perhaps, he thought, a bit more fun before apprenticeship would do him good.

He flexed his claws, dropping into an almost perfect hunting crouch. Amberclaw had helped him work on it in the short time he had when not training Featherpaw. Sparrowpaw was almost a warrior, but Redtalon had yet to visit his son. Silverkit sighed bitterly. He had often watched from the shadows as his father instructed Flamekit on battle moves, eyes lighting up in delight as the young she-cat mastered each technique.

 _I can do just as well, if you'd just let me prove myself,_ Silverkit vowed. Although he would never admit it, his heart longed to feel the fierce affection of a father. The only contact Silverkit ever made with Redtalon was through stolen looks and barely tolerant glances.

And there he was now, Flamekit at his side. Proudly demonstrating to his brother the moves he had taught his _daughter_. Flamekit pounced onto Redtalon's back, clutching on and dealing a series of blows to his ears while the muscular tom bucked like an enraged badger. Silverkit's sister leapt out of the way as their father dropped and countered, squashing the space Flamekit had been mere seconds ago.

Silverkit pawed at a bit of debris from the fire. Camp had begun to recover. He had helped thread new tendrils of bracken and bramble into the nursery walls, had puffed his chest out in pride for a snatch of praise that was often left unsaid.

The light tabby tom scraped a pile of grass into a vague ball shape, rolling it from paw to paw. The white tip of his tail twitched excitedly. Until, that is, it was slammed to the ground by a hefty paw.

Silverkit whipped around. He had somehow stumbled in front of the apprentices den.

His tail pinned under one paw, muscles bulging from his slick grey pelt, Stormpaw wore a smug smile broadly across his face.

"Hey Rainpaw, something feels out of place below my paw," Stormpaw called into the den. Silverkit tried to pull his tail out from Stormpaw's grasp, but the grey apprentice wouldn't budge. Stormpaw looked directly at him.

"Oh sorry, Oddkit, I didn't see you there. I barely felt your ridiculously long tail between my claws," Stormkit smirked. Suddenly, his amber eyes zeroed onto a point on the other side of camp. Quickly stepping away from the kit, Stormpaw feigned innocence, standing at attention.

"Stormpaw, quit dilly-daddling. You will be cleaning out the elders den if you don't come here this instant," Duskpelt snarled. Silverkit saw the slightest flicker of uncertainty in Stormpaw's amber eyes.

Stormpaw was afraid of his mentor.

But Silverkit wasn't like his foe. He did not want to grab his weak point and hit there. Oh no, Silverkit wanted the thrill of having to find out a way that he could strike even without having to exploit Stormpaw's weaknesses.

 **EPICLINEBREAKHERE**

Amberclaw mewed goodbye to him and slunk out of camp. Featherpaw followed her mentor.

Silverkit stared intensely as Redtalon returned to the warrior's den, leaving Flamekit to practice by herself. The kit headed in the direction of his sister. But she wasn't there anymore.

Confused, Silverkit looked around. His gaze stopped at a rustling bush. A bright ginger tail tip disappeared into the plant.

Flamekit was sneaking out of camp!

 _No, oh StarClan Flamekit, you're going to get in trouble!_

Silverkit darted into the bush after his sister, panicked. The sharp thorns raked his pelt into stripes as he stopped to sniff the ground. Flamekit's scent led away from the dirt-place. Silverkit thought tersely.

If he told anyone, Flamekit would get in trouble, and her ceremony would be postponed. On the contrary, he would never forgive himself if she got hurt.

Shaking his head, common sense took over. Silverkit turned around and ran back to camp.

"What are you doing?" Silverkit gaped as he stared at Redtalon, eyes narrowed with a furious expression on his face.

"Fl-Flamekit," Silverkit's voice shook. Redtalon's eyes glowed in confusion.

"What about her?" Redtalon asked, bewildered.

Before he could answer, a cat burst into camp.

"Badger," Rainpaw breathed, panting heavily. "A-Amberclaw. Flamekit."

Redtakon's voice was surprisingly gentle. "Take a second, Rainpaw,"

Rainpaw took a deep breath. "Flamekit ran into a badger. Amberclaw and Featherpaw are trying to hold it off."

Redtalon's eye twitched. " _What?"_ Rainpaw darted out of camp, with Redtalon following close behind her. Sparrowpaw dropped her squirrel on the pile and raced after them.

 _Please be alright, Flamekit,_ Silverkit prayed, head bowed. He sat stiffly by the nursery, scratching out lines into the dirt with one claw. Cloudflight padded out of the den and took a seat beside him, her eyes grim.

"They're going to fine, right mother?" Silverkit begged for the look in Cloudflight's green eyes to disappear. But she only stared at him sadly.

"I don't know, Silverkit. I really don't know," Cloudflight looked up at the sky. Silverkit's heart sank into his paws. Cloudflight walked back into the nursery, but Silverkit found that he could not move. Tail swishing back and forth anxiously, he awaited the return of his sister.

 **INSERTEPICLYAMAZINGLINEBREAKHERE**

He had just started to doze off when they came back.

Silverkit sat up with a jolt, eyes widened in horror.

Sparrowpaw was covered head to toe in scratches. But that was nothing compared the cat whom she supported with a shoulder.

Amberclaw was braced between Sparrowpaw and Rainpaw, head lolling. A huge gash was slashed on his belly. Redtalon trotted out after them, eyes sickeningly dark. His jaws were clamped around a small ginger shape.

"Flamekit!" Silverkit cried, voice strangled. He shot across camp, leaping into the medicine den. Pinespring sat at the entrance, waiting. A clump of cobwebs at his paws.

His eyes widened as Sparrowpaw set Amberclaw down on the moss.

"Kestrelpaw, we need more cobwebs. Take Silverkit and go to the fallen tree by the Sandy Hollow," Pinespring instructed, not looking up from Amberclaw's fallen figure.

"But-" Silverkit was silenced by a look from Kestrelpaw. He didn't feel excitement for leaving camp before he was an apprentice. Only a strange numbness.

He silently followed Kestrelpaw out of the gorse tunnel, looking back at the medicine den. Redtalon had set Flamekit down. Now that he could see her clearly, Silverkit let out a sigh of relief. Flamekit looked simply unconscious, not dead like he had previously thought.

Silverkit looked around in wonder. Birds chirped in the trees, their cheerful chattering breaking off into bright song.

 _How could you still be singing after this?_ Silverkit thought angrily, before reminding himself that they didn't know. Kestrelpaw was waiting by an old tree, downed moons ago.

"This is the best place for cobwebs in the entire forest. Claw them out and make sure there aren't any spiders. We have to be fast," Kestrelpaw looked at Silverkit before adding, "Sorry about your sister and uncle. I'd be lost without Featherpaw,"

Silverkit moved his paws rapidly, watching in awe at Kestrelpaw's nimbleness. The brown tom was scraping moss by the pawful, squeezing out excess moisture with the flick of a paw.

Silverkit rolled a clump of cobwebs into a neat ball. Unsheathing and sheathing his claws quickly, he clawed webs from the hollow log, inspecting each carefully for spiders.

Kestrelpaw tucked the moss beneath his chin. "Let's go before your kin bleeds out," Kestrelpaw turned the way they had came and raced back.

Silverkit tacked the sticky substance beside his ear, dogging the medicine cat apprentice. They burst into camp, heading directly into the den.

Pinespring was still working feverishly on Amberclaw. Without a glance at the two young cats, he grabbed the wad of cobwebs and pressed them to Amberclaw's still-bleeding belly.

Flamekit was curled in the corner, cobwebs plastered to her flanks.

"Her ceremony has to be delayed. But she'll be fine after a moon,"

"Huh?" Silverkit looked at the dark coloured tom.

"Flamekit. Amberclaw is worse off. If he makes it through the night, your uncle's chances are greatly increased,"

Pinespring spread a layer of moss onto the cobwebs on Amberclaw's body. He nudged the unconscious ginger tom into a more comfortable position.

 _Please, StarClan, don't take Amberclaw yet! Amberclaw mustn't die!_

 **Cliffie!**


	8. Chapter 6

**'nother chapter, guys! I hope that someone will review soon...**

Redtalon pressed his nose deep into his Amberclaw's thick fur. It killed him to see his older brother so motionless, so helpless.

It was like losing-no! He couldn't think about it again. He had promised himself that he would never brood over that again. Besides, Amberclaw couldn't die, right? Another cat lost to his foolishness? He sighed sadly.

Every time he looked at his son, it was like a sharp stake being driven into his heart, ripping and tearing until it was torn to shreds. Silverkit simply looked too much like-

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," Sleetstar's traditional call rang out over the clearing.

Redtalon wasn't dumb. He knew that Sparrowpaw had passed all her assessments, had only proven herself to be worthy of a warrior's name more today. The ginger and white apprentice was by far the oldest. Moreso, she was Sleetstar's own daughter, the apple of his eye.

But he was furious, not proud, that his apprentice was being made a warrior. His brother might be dying. His daughter was confined to the medicine cat's den. And his leader was making his apprentice a warrior?

Sparrowpaw was a good apprentice. She had near mastered every move he had taught her, and she had the cunning to outwit almost any warrior on the battlefield.

But still, she was impulsive and imprudent.

Redtalon shook the thought from his mind.

"We pray for Amberclaw and Flamekit. Flamekit will not be punished for her actions; are the mental and physical scars not enough?" The clan murmured in agreement. _A good way to say it_ , Redtalon thought approvingly.

"Out of a terrible occurrence, a strong warrior will rise from the ashes. Sparrowpaw, step foward," Shock turned into joy in Sparrowpaw's hazel eyes as she leapt onto the boulder.

"I, Sleetstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Sparrowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," There was no hesitation in Sparrowpaw's solemn words, and for that, Redtalon felt a glimmer of pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sparrowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sparrowcloud. StarClan honors your fighting skill and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Sleetstar rested his chin on his daughter's head. Sparrowcloud's eyes glowed as she licked the leader's shoulder.

"Sparrowcloud! Sparrowcloud!" The clan cheered loudly. Redtalon's voice rose toward the sky.

"According to the code and custom, you will sit silent vigil to guard camp tonight," Sleetstar mewed.

As cats got up to return to their duties, Sleetstar yowled once more. Redtalon's ears pricked with interest. Was there another announcement to be made?

"Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and the time has come for you to become an apprentice."

 _What?_ Redtalon couldn't believe it. Sleetstar was going to make Silverkit an apprentice without his sister?

From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Your mentor will be Hailbreeze,"

Redtalon stiffened. Hailbreeze blamed him for what had happened to Driftsong. He was young, impulsive, and had accidentally marked a mouselength over the border of Sunningrocks. Redtalon supposed it was his fault. RiverClan had accused them of trespassing.

He scoffed bitterly. He should've killed Snowtuft when he had the chance. Redtalon hoped his son wouldn't suffer because of _his_ mistake.

Hailbreeze was staring at Silverpaw, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Hailbreeze, you have trained many excellent apprentices, and I expect you to do the same to this one. You received exceptional training from Falconblaze, and you have proved your cunning and courage many times over. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw, and I hope you will pass down your knowledge to him,"

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" The clan took up the chant once more.

Redtalon's voice was absent in the mix.

He watched as his mate went to congratulate the young tom, purring in pride. As the elders wreathed around Silverpaw, commenting about how good of a mentor he had received. How his eyes darkened as he looked at the medicine den.

Only his father wasn't there to congratulate him, love him, be proud of him.

Silverpaw's eyes swiveled to him hopefully.

Redtalon did the only thing he could do.

He turned and walked away.

 **Poor Amber. Poor Flame.**

 **QOTD: What the heck is Redtalon's problem? Hehe, please refrain from swearing _too_ much...**


	9. Chapter 7

**New chapter guys! Today, we'll meet Hailbreeze in further detail!**

Silverpaw was unnerved.

Hailbreeze stood tall. His eyes had not a flicker of emotion, looking cold and hard like chips of grey ice. Silverpaw, not wanting to be scolded like Stormpaw did on his first day of apprenticeship, stayed quiet. But his mentor was silent, looking as if he would rather be anywhere else at that moment.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Hailbreeze looked directly at him. Silverpaw closed his mouth quickly, waiting for instruction.

"Today," Hailbreezes voice was deep, but not unpleasant, "I will be assessing your endurance to see how to start your training,"

 _I thought we were supposed to tour the territory?_ Silverpaw shrugged inwardly.

He followed his mentor out of the gorse tunnel, remembering how he'd gone the same way with Kestrelpaw just that morning. Something ached in his heart as he remembered his sister and Amberclaw.

Silverpaw shook the thought from his mind. As they reached the fallen log, Hailbreeze turned around stiffly.

The dark tom's hackles raised. "You will run from this log to Owl Tree and back."

"But I don't know where that is!" Silverpaw objected, nose twitching. Hailbreeze's eyes narrowed.

"Then you look around until you find it," Hailbreeze growled in response. "That is an order."

Silverpaw raced through the undergrowth. A thick tendril of bramble swept the ground from underneath his paws. Silverpaw landed on his side with a gentle _oof._ Scrambling back up, he continued to run. Ears back, eyes screwed up, he streaked through the bushes, branches and leaves slapping his face. Silverpaw skidded on a patch of wet earth, almost falling into a small stream. He carefully picked away across it, wincing at the cold dampened his belly fur.

Suddenly, Silverpaw realized an important thing.

He had absolutely no idea where he was going.

For everything, he could be running in the wrong direction!

Stopping, Silverpaw opened his mouth. He had often overheard Featherpaw and Rainpaw discussing the pungent odor that the owl had left in its tracks. He snuffled around in the leaves, mewing in surprise as a paw sized object fell into his open mouth. Spitting it out, Silverpaw turned the pod over with a claw. The pellet consisted of short brown fur, marrow, and a skull.

Silverpaw looked up cautiously.

A huge oak, tall with gnarled, twisted roots, stood before him. In the upmost part of the bark contained a knotted hole.

Silverpaw turned tail and ran, leaping over the stream. He missed by a tail-length and plunged into icy waters. The water went up to his chest at the deepest part. Without hesitation, he darted out and shook while he ran. Water splattered onto nearby leaves, dripping and wetting the ground.

Panting, he stopped in front of Hailbreeze, shoulders hunched. His mentor took in Silverpaw with narrowed eyes, from his drenched form to his exhausted stance.

The grey tom leaned his snout close to Silverpaw's face, lips curled back into a scowl.

"Listen, kit. If you think that you are someone _special_ , think again. You are nothing. _Nothing_. Look at yourself. A six moon old cat unable to navigate his own territory. When I was your age, I was _fighting battles for my clan."_

Silverpaw stared at his mentor in shock.

"If you make it to the rank of warrior, although I doubt you will, you'll be struck down in your first battle. Unless I can knock some sense into you before your timely death, you won't make it past this _moon."  
_

 _"_ Now you better go on your little excursion once more, before you pass from a mere chill."

Silverpaw's lungs burned. But not from his weariness.

Anger burned deep in his very being.

Silverpaw bit back a retort, forcing a respectful expression to his face as he nodded to Hailbreeze.

 _Why do you hate me_?

 **EPICLINEBREAKHERETROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLHERPADERPDERPDERP**

Silverpaw collapsed into the medicine den, dry heaving as he convulsed on the ground. Pinespring had not moved from his post beside Amberclaw. To his immense relief, Silverpaw's kin was still breathing. Flamekit was asleep, lulled by soothing herbs and poppy seeds.

Kestrelpaw noticed Silverpaw and rushed to him, eyes concerned.

Instead of asking him what happened as he expected, Kestrelpaw simply shook his head in disapproval.

"He shouldn't be training you this hard," The dark brown tabby sighed. Silverpaw coughed.

Kestrelpaw pawed a small, delicate flower toward Silverpaw.

"I suppose I can give you some chamomile. Just chew it up and swallow."

Silverpaw felt better almost instantly after gulping the plant down.

"How are they?" Silverpaw asked, gesturing at the two ginger cats.

"Flamekit will be better in no time. Amberclaw- only time will tell," Kestrelpaw looked at him sadly.

Feeling worse than he had when he walked in, Silverpaw padded into the apprentice's den quietly, crestfallen.

Featherpaw looked at him excitedly.

"We're denmates now!" The light tabby she-cat declared.

Aspenpaw trotted into the den, offering the haunch of a rabbit to him.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Silverpaw lied between his teeth. At that precise moment, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Aspenpaw's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Who isn't hungry?"

Silverpaw grinned sheepishly.

Tearing into it, he purposefully smacked his mouth loudly. Featherpaw's lip curled back in mock disgust. Silverpaw pushed the rabbit to the tabby she-cat.

"You can have the rest. I was hungry, but not anymore," Featherpaw grimaced.

Aspenpaw gestured to a nest at the edge of the den.

"That was Sparrowpaw-no, Sparrowcloud's nest. It's yours now,"

Muttering a quick thanks, Silverpaw settled into his nest. The moss smelled stale and crunched under him. He would have to change it tomorrow.

Closing his eyes, he awaited the relief of sleep.

 **Will Amberclaw make it?**

 **Hint: If you've read battles of the clans, you know the answer!**

 **QOTD: What do you think about Kestrelpaw?**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yay, thanks to guest and Rain for reviewing. Moonspirit- Probably not. We live on the edge of the planet!**

Silverpaw was awakened by a cat stepping on his tail.

"Hey!" He yowled, shooting up. Owlpaw was looking at him apologetically. Silverpaw yawned.

"Whatever, I wasn't going to sleep longer anyway" He shrugged. "Why's you up so early?"

"Predawn patrol." Owlpaw's voice was exasperated. The black and white tom rolled his eyes. "Splitfoot insisted on it."

Silverpaw grunted in pity.

The new apprentice rolled out of his nest, stretching luxuriously before padding out of the den. Seeing that the sun had yet to rise, he purred in accomplishment. He had beaten his mentor!

"Ahem."

Silverpaw yelped in surprise. There he was, an imposing figure that melted into the darkness.

"If you thought you had beat me, congratulations. You have proven yourself to have exceeded my expectations,"

Silverpaw's heart leapt. Had Hailbreeze complimented him?

"You are far more foolish than I thought,"

 _That's more like it_.

"So, Hailbreeze, what will we be doing today?" Silverpaw asked cautiously. _Let me guess, run from the log to Owl Tree again?_

"The same as yesterday," Hailbreeze glanced at the dark sky. "By sunhigh, we will switch to battle training,"

As they reached the dead tree, Hailbreeze turned away from him.

"You will be back before the sun rises above the trees."

And there they were again, Silverpaw frantically racing through the trees while his mentor sat like a boulder.

It was an impossible feat. Silverpaw struggled through the undergrowth. Judging by the time it had taken his previous attempts, it would take him at least until sunhigh to get back.

But then the idea struck him.

SkyClan cats jumped from tree to tree to get through their forest.

He was half SkyClan.

It couldn't be _that_ hard, right?

Silverpaw bunched his hindquarters and leapt onto the branch of a beech tree, claws sinking into the soft wood. It struck him how natural it felt for him to be in the trees. As if it flowed in his blood.

And he hated it.

Silverpaw gathered all his strength for the next jump. The upper branches of Owl Tree were just in view, breaking the treeline.

As he continued to bound, momentum made each leap easier. Silverpaw need not fight his way through the thick shrub, need not get soaked like a downed duck in the stream.

On the contrary, how could he be a ThunderClan warrior who felt SkyClan?

Silverpaw would rather lose Hailbreeze's challenge and use ThunderClan tactics then win and seem Skyclan.

As he saw the top of Owl Tree nearing, Silverpaw sprang to the ground. He doubled back and raced for the stream. Not a trace of hesitation was evident in his gaze as he cleared the branch of water.

Silverpaw's eyes blinked open.

He had made it over.

Silverpaw barely had time to congratulate himself before he reached a thick knot of vines. Clawing through them, Silverpaw continued to gallop.

There was the quickest flicker of surprise in his mentor's eyes as they scanned over him.

Silverpaw was relatively unscathed, and barely out of breath.

"You may have completed my task, but don't be arrogant yet, apprentice. I am hardly pleased with you. Battle training. Now."

Hailbreeze crossed the Sandy Hollow in two strides. Silverpaw drew in a shuddering breath as he moved into a hunting crouch.

Hailbreeze laughed, a cold, harsh sound without the slightest flicker of happiness or amusement.

"You can't even figure out an attack crouch, kit. Chin tucked, put more weight on your front paws. We are fighting, not hunting."

"Isn't it all the same?" Silverpaw meowed quietly.

"What?"

"Fighting and hunting. When you are hunting, you are fighting your prey. When you are fighting, you are hunting the enemy," Silverpaw felt a sudden rush of courage. He blinked up at his mentor.

"Wise words, for a kit," Hailbreeze smiled.

Silverpaw shifted his stance.

"Attack me," Hailbreeze commanded.

Silverpaw didn't move.

"Very well. I will make the first move."

Hailbreeze moved blindingly fast, a grey blur streaking toward him at the speed of light. Silverpaw bunched his muscles and leapt over his mentor.

Hailbreeze wasn't fazed. Whipping around, he charged back at Silverpaw. Silverpaw's eyes widened.

Hailbreeze barreled into Silverpaw's shoulder. He yipped in shock.

Silverpaw skidded across the sand, wincing as he got up.

"You was far exceeded my expectations, apprentice," Hailbreeze scoffed.

Quietly, he added.

"Contain your anger, caress it. Channel your pain into hatred to the enemy."

Silverpaw stared at Hailbreeze in surprise. Had his mentor actually given him advice?

Taking in a deep breath, Silverpaw gathered himself back into a crouch.

He focused his eyes at the point of his target: Hailbreeze's left shoulder.

Silverpaw feigned left, doubled right. His mentor stepped easily to the left. But Silverpaw turned and slid under Hailbreeze's belly, twisting and slashing with claws sheathed. Hailbreeze stuck his hind legs together, blocking Silverpaw's exit. Hopping over his apprentice, Hailbreeze brought his paws down heavily, like a fox breaking ice. Silverpaw made a squelching noise as the air was knocked out of him.

The dark grey tom's eyes held the tiniest hint of respect as he muttered to himself.

"Half turn belly-rake."

Silverpaw jumped to his feet.

Panting, he stood head bowed. Silverpaw's blue eyes looked up with fierce determination.

"Again."

 **INSERTEPICLINEBREAKHERE**

Flamekit was sitting at the mouth of the nursery.

Silverpaw padded up to his sister, purring as they touched noses. Silverpaw winced at the raw scars on his sister's pelt.

Flamekit caught him looking at them. "It's fine. Look, I'm not even an apprentice and I have my first battle wounds already!" She joked.

"Is Amberclaw-" Silverpaw looked at his sister pleadingly, hoping that she would understand.

"He's still alive," Flamekit looked away, pausing. "Oh Silverpaw! If only I could go back in time and stop myself from leaving camp. Then none of this fox-dung would've happened."

"I would be an apprentice like you,"

Silverpaw felt a sudden rush of pity.

"What were you trying to do?" Silverpaw asked gently.

"I wanted to prove to father that I could be as strong as he is," Flamekit murmured sheepishly. Silverpaw stiffened.

"That backfired, didn't it?" He growled. Flamekit moved away from him.

"And Featherpaw is without an mentor, and Amberclaw is dangling in StarClan's paws? It isn't my fault that Rainpaw decided to take on the badger by herself and Amberclaw was willing to save her foolish rump!"

"Don't you understand? You've always been Redtalon's favourite, and you know it. He hates me. He loves you. And you complain?" Silverpaw was furious, snarling in Flamekit's face. Flamekit looked shocked.

"What is wrong with you?" She spat.

Silverpaw stormed away. Grabbing a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, he almost crashed into Owlpaw.

"Willing to share?" Owlpaw smiled. Nodding, Silverpaw walked over to the apprentice's den. The black and white tom settled down beside him.

"How was Splitfoot?" The ginger and white tom was notorious for his aggressiveness.

"Not too bad, actually. Hailbreeze?" Owlpaw asked politely.

Leaning toward his acquaintance, Silverpaw whispered quietly.

"That tom has gone mental," Owlpaw purred.

Focusing in devouring his prey, Silverpaw chewed thoughtfully.

Why was Hailbreeze training him to the point of exhaustion?

 **QOTD: What are your conspiracy theories?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Satire47 for reviewing!**

A lush Greenleaf wind blew across the camp, spilling dust into the parched river.

"Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw!" Silverpaw yowled his sister's name loudly, but nothing surpassed the proud roar that ripped from Redtalon's chest. Silverpaw felt guilty for the swirl of dark envy in his belly.

Silverpaw raced to Flamepaw, but stopped in his tracks as Moontail wreathed in front of her. Silverpaw winced. Sleetstar, for all of his wisdom, had assigned Flamepaw quite possibly the worst mentor he could have.

The light grey tom sighed, shaking his head and padded to the apprentice's den.

He turned just in time to see Stormpaw fling Featherpaw from the den. The long furred she-cat landed sharply on her side.

"What are you doing?" Silverpaw snarled, stalking up to the siblings. He felt strong. Hailbreeze's harsh training had payed off, building hard muscles that rippled under Silverpaw's pelt. Silverpaw helped Featherpaw up and glared at the tom.

"You're just a weakling, Oddpaw. I can do whatever I please with my dear _sister_ ," But there was a waver of uncertainty in Stormpaw's voice. Silverpaw now matched his old tormentor in both height and breadth of shoulder. Stormpaw's voice was smooth, like a snake. It wasn't too hard to imagine the dark grey tom as a snake. A sniveling adder with venom dripping from its fangs.

Suddenly, Stormpaw waggled his hindquarters and pounced. Silverpaw ducked out of the way, but Stormpaw's foot caught him on the side of his face. Silverpaw faked a gasp as Stormpaw pinned him down.

"You'll _never_ beat me, SkyClan scum," Stormpaw laughed smugly.

"Wolfstorm, stop them!" Leopardspot's worried cry reached his ears.

 _Wait for it-_

"Don't worry, my son is just teaching that runt a lesson,"

Silverpaw turned to look at the grey tom. Wolfstorm's orange eyes burned with pride and mocking.

 _Wait for it-_

"What's the matter, Oddpaw? Are you so scared that you can't move?"

 _Now!_

Silverpaw shoved his hind paws into Stormpaw's stomach, throwing the tom off and across camp. He darted at the dark grey tom immediately, sweeping the ground from beneath him just as he stood up. With a quiet smirk on his face, Silverpaw daintily put a white paw on Stormpaw's throat.

Shoving his face close to the other apprentice's, he asked a taunting question.

"Who's weak now?"

Without a backward glance, Silverpaw walked up to Featherpaw.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just can't help the fact that my mentor was in the medicine cat's den for a moon," Featherpaw replied bitterly.

The light tabby apprentice looked at him shyly.

"Thanks for that,"

Silverpaw gently rested his tail-tip on Featherpaw's shoulder. Amberclaw was finally out of the medicine-cat's den after an entire moon. But there weren't enough mentors to go around, so Featherpaw had to squeeze the training sessions of other apprentices.

"Let's go, Silverpaw," Hailbreeze waited at camp entrance. He was still hard on Silverpaw, but no more taunts came from his mouth.

 **INSERTEPICLINEBREAKHERE**

"The cats who will be attending the gathering are Pinespring, Redtalon, Kestrelpaw, Moontail, Silverpaw, Hailbreeze, Fernshadow, Featherpaw, Darkblaze, Birchheart, Meadowpaw, and Willowfur,"

Silverpaw felt a rush of excitement as he name was rattled off the list. His first gathering!

He smiled inwardly at Stormpaw's outraged look, Rainpaw's furious gaze. As if they couldn't believe that their "weak" siblings were going and not them.

Silverpaw padded beside his mentor silently. A bored expression dulled Hailbreeze's eyes.

Silverpaw's eyes widened as they reached the hollow. Four massive oaks, bigger than any tree in the forest, looked down on a great boulder that jutted out at the middle. Dashing forward, Silverpaw slipped on a stone, tumbling down into a throng of lithe shapes.

Embarrassed, he scanned around. To his relief, only Featherpaw had noticed, her eyes flashing with amusement.

"Woah there, you almost crashed into me!" A creamy-brown she-cat was looking him, expression faintly perturbed.

"I'm Dawnpaw. Haven't seen you before. First gathering?" Dawnpaw's eyes were warm and open.

"Silverpaw. Yeah, that sums it up. Sorry about that," Silverpaw replied sheepishly.

"ThunderClan?" She asked, conversing.

"Um, yes. ShadowClan?" Silverpaw took in the she-cat's light coloured pelt and elegant figure. Dawnpaw certainly didn't _look_ ShadowClan.

"Right on. Come on, let's go meet some other apprentices!"

Silverpaw followed Dawnpaw through the crowd of cats, feeling small and utterly insignificant. There was Featherpaw, talking with a few WindClan she-cats. Darkblaze's ginger and black fur stood out among a group of grey and white RiverClanners. ThunderClan had not been the last to arrive; SkyClan cats were absent from the mix.

"These are Pikepaw and Streampaw of RiverClan," Dawnpaw gestured to two identical grey tabbies. The she-cat nodded, whilst the tom looked at Silverpaw scornfully.

"Ahem."

A tortoiseshell she-cat was staring at Dawnpaw expectantly.

"Oh, oops, sorry Rowanpaw. That's my sister-"

"Her better looking sister!" Rowanpaw teased, amber eyes sparkling.

Silverpaw backed away from the loud, squabbling she-cats. It was simply too much to take in.

"The stars are bright tonight," Silverpaw murmured to no one in particular.

"Like the sprinkling of frost on leaf-fall grass,"

Silverpaw turned around. A ginger tom, broad shouldered and smelling of the moor, was looking at him. Behind the mask of seriousness in his amber-green eyes, there lay mischief.

"My name's Silverpaw. What's yours?"

"Cinderpaw," The tom replied, not attempting to say any more. His greenish gaze was fixed almost wistfully on the stars. Cinderpaw didn't seem to crowd him like the other apprentices, leaving him to start the conversation if he wanted to.

"Cinderpaw-that's a nice name." Silverpaw meowed awkwardly. Changing the subject, he pointed at a sturdy grey tom with his tail.

"Who's he?"

"Boulderpaw," Cinderpaw's eyes glinted in good humor. "I wouldn't try to talk with him if I were you. He's as strong as his namesake-and probably as intelligent as one too,"

Silverpaw decided he liked this cat.

Recalling one of the few facts he knew about WindClan cats, Silverpaw flicked his ears.

"WindClan huh? Are you a moor-runner or a tunneler," Cinderpaw looked directly at him with a smile.

"Guess."

Silverpaw was stumped. Judging by the Cinderpaw's large size, he could be a tunneler. But there was no dirt trapped between Cinderpaw's impeccably groomed paws.

"I have no idea," Silverpaw confessed.

"I'm a moor-runner, rabbit-brain!" Cinderpaw purred.

"Jeez, Silverpaw! Cats would think that you don't know the difference between a rabbit and a hare!"

"What's a hare?" Silverpaw blurted out.

Cinderpaw looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Silverpaw made his voice a high pitched pout.

They both started laughing, voices ringing out over the hollow, rebounding off moist air. Cats turned around with strange expressions on their faces, but Silverpaw couldn't care less.

"No, but actually, what is a hare?" Cinderpaw stifled a purr.

"They're almost like rabbits, but have longer legs," Even rabbits were a rarity in ThunderClan, brought back only occasionally by hunting patrols by the WindClan border.

"I may not have tasted hare, but magpie is delicious," Silverpaw announced. Cinderpaw wore a confused expression on his face.

"What's that?"

Now it was Silverpaw's turn to gawk.

"You know, we should meet to simply just share prey tomorrow," Silverpaw expected to see a joking look in Cinderpaw's eyes. But it wasn't there.

"Share prey? Great!" A feminine voice broke Silverpaw from his thoughts. Dawnpaw twitched her ears excitedly.

"I'll bring frog. It's really good," Cinderpaw curled his lip in disgust.

"Sounds slimy," Silverpaw remarked, sticking out his tongue.

"What? Just peel the skin off, and it's good as any of your forest prey," Dawnpaw insisted. Nose twitching, she continued. "I'd rather not choke to death on fur and feathers, thank you very much!"

Before Cinderpaw could reply, SkyClan cats streamed into the hollow. Their leader leapt onto the Great Rock in one easy bound. His deputy settled down at her predetermined spot at the foot of the boulder.

"SkyClan's leader, Flystar," Dawnpaw told Silverpaw, catching his glance at the tom. Flystar stood powerfully on the rock, silhouetted by the glowing moon.

"His deputy, Petalfall," Cinderpaw added helpfully. The she-cat's long cream fur had a strange rose coloured shine to it.

"RiverClan's leader is Pikestar, that big tabby in the front," The glossy furred tabby was overlooking the clans, chest puffed out.

"The brown tabby is his deputy, Birchsplash," The pretty she-cat was seated next to Petalfall, eyes looking intently at the leaders.

"Who's the black tom?" A dark tom had instantly attracted Silverpaw's attention. His broad shoulders and muscular build strangely reminded the apprentice of Redtalon. A grotesque, winding scar went across the tom's one eye, trailed down his neck and belly, before finally settling his hip. The look in his eyes scared Silverpaw. Defiant, proud, angry.

"Clawscar. The ShadowClan deputy. I wonder why he's up there." Cinderpaw meowed thoughtfully, looking at Dawnpaw questioningly.

"Clawstar." Dawnpaw corrected. "Mallowstar passed away in her sleep a half-moon ago,"

"Let the gathering begin!" Sleetstar's powerful yowl sounded from the boulder. Clawstar stepped forward.

"ShadowClan will go first."

"Mallowstar unfortunately joined the ranks of StarClan," Clawstar began. Murmurs of sadness and condolences erupted through the clans. Clawstar waited until the mews quieted down before continuing.

"We have three new apprentices. Dawnpaw, Rowanpaw, and Ivypaw. Dawnpaw and Rowanpaw are here tonight."

Dawnpaw tipped her head forward as the clans chanted her name.

"I have named Newtsnout as ShadowClan's deputy," Noticing the blank look Silverpaw had in his eyes, Dawnpaw jabbed a claw toward a scruffy white tom with grey and yellow ears.

"ShadowClan has nothing else to report," With a polite nod at a dark grey tom, Clawstar stepped back.

"Swiftstar of WindClan. Deputy, Milkfur," Cinderpaw puffed his chest.

"WindClan has two new warriors, Harespring and Wildpelt."

RiverClan reported a new litter of kits and two new apprentices. SkyClan announced that they had chased a badger out of their territory.

"ThunderClan has a new warrior, Sparrowcloud, and two new apprentices, Flamepaw and Silverpaw!"

Yowls of congratulations echoed off the walls of the hollow.

"That is all,"

As they got up to leave, Cinderpaw ducked his head close to Silverpaw and Dawnpaw.

"Tomorrow night, moonhigh. Bring prey,"

Silverpaw's ears twitched at the prospect of breaking the rules.

 _This better end well..._


	12. Chapter 10

**Thanks to crystal-of-D.A for reviewing!**

The sound of cheerful chirping filled the forest. A pair of kestrels flew over the moor, scanning the ground for prey.

Silverpaw flashed to the side, but once again, was knocked off his paws by a deft blow from Hailbreeze. The grey warrior placed a paw of Silverpaw's neck, making a slashing motion with sheathed paws.

"You're dead," Hailbreeze mewed grimly. Silverpaw hissed. Hailbreeze was two times his size, and much more experienced.

"It's not fair!" Silverpaw was aware that he sounded like a whining kit. Hailbreeze's eyes grew cold.

"Death will not spare you just because you're inexperienced. Cats will aim for your youthfulness on the battlefield." Hailbreeze snarled.

With a quick lunge, Hailbreeze nicked Silverpaw's shoulder. Silverpaw was well aware of the thick blood that welled over the fur.

"Training with unsheathed paws is forbidden!" Silverpaw was shocked.

"There are no rules when you're fighting battles for your clan,"

So Silverpaw braced himself and charged to his mentor. He sprang off the trunk of a tree, springing toward Hailbreeze with paws unsheathed. Hailbreeze leapt to meet him. The two cats collided in the air, falling to the ground, tussling. Hailbreeze was on top, repeatedly slamming hefty paws on Silverpaw's head. Silverpaw's ears rang. Shaking his head quickly, he brought his paws up on Hailbreeze's belly, clawing out pawfuls of fur.

Suddenly, Hailbreeze grabbed Silverpaw's shoulders, forcing the apprentice into a crouch. Silverpaw struggled under his firm grasp to no avail.

Locking Silverpaw against the ground, Hailbreeze churned his paws against Silverpaw's spine. The light grey tom yowled in shock.

Thinking fast, Silverpaw struck his leg against Hailbreeze's stomach. The tom gasped and rolled off.

"That's enough for today. Good job," Hailbreeze mewed with the slightest hint of pride in his eyes.

"Hunting now. We will work on that crouch of yours,"

Silverpaw padded away into the undergrowth.

He did not look back to see a pair of horrified green eyes in a yew bush.

 **...**

Sparrowcloud raced through the gorse tunnel and stopped at where Sleetstar stood. Sleetstar's eyes widened in happiness as his ginger and white daughter approached him.

"What's the matter, sweet?" Sleetstar purred at the expression on Sparrowcloud's face.

"I need to talk to you. Can we go to your den?" Sparrowcloud asked, pushing past her father and walking toward the leader's den.

"I-I guess. Headstrong as your mother," Sleetstar smiled, shaking his head as he followed Sparrowcloud into his den.

Sparrowcloud wrinkled her nose and sneezed.

"Dusty. You should get an apprentice to clean it out,"

"Get to the point, Sparrowcloud. What's this problem so serious that we need to talk in my den?"

Sparrowcloud growled quietly.

"Father," She began. "have you seen how that Hailbreeze is training his apprentice?"

Sleetstar raised his eyebrows.

"How _is_ he training Silverpaw?" He asked, bemused. Sparrowcloud hissed in outrage.

"Claws _unsheathed_. Hailbreeze is running his apprentice down until Silverpaw is exhausted."

Sleetstar purred.

"So?"

Sparrowcloud stiffened.

"What do you mean?" She meowed, confused.

"Hailbreeze is an exceptional warrior who has trained excellent apprentices. Some cats may consider his methods to be 'questionable', but all warriors by him have proven themselves to be the best of the best times over," Sleetstar licked her ear lovingly.

Sparrowcloud drew away from him. She stormed out of the rock. Sleetstar shook his head quietly.

"Just like her mother."

 **...**

Moonlight shone clear through the trees.

Silverpaw stalked through the undergrowth. There, captured in a beam of light, stood a magpie, casually pecking at a long-dead mouse. Creeping forth slowly, he put one paw forward at a time.

Unfortunately for him, Silverpaw's hind leg snapped a twig. The magpie stared at him for a moment before flapping away, squawking. Silverpaw gathered his hindquarters and made a huge leap, snagging the bird's wing with a claw.

He quickly finished the bird of with a clean nip to the spine.

Taking the limp body in his jaws, Silverpaw headed in the direction of Fourtrees.

When he arrived, Silverpaw saw no sign of life, other than the constant buzz of insects on a humid night. Confused, he looked around. One of the roots of a Great Oak appeared to be twitching.

With a mrrow of amusement, he slammed one paw down on the quivering tail.

"Watch it, that's my tail!" Dawnpaw's yowl chirped from inside the space. Silverpaw squeezed in carefully.

It was actually quite spacious within the roots of the tree, larger than the ThunderClan nursery. Cinderpaw was already waiting with prey at his paws; Silverpaw had been the last one to get there.

"I couldn't find a frog, so I brought toad instead," Dawnpaw mewed, embarrased. Cinderpaw edged away from the squishy looking creature.

"There is no way," Cinderpaw declared. "I'm eating _that_!"

Dawnpaw glared at him hotly.

"Suit yourself. Your hare doesn't look anymore appetizing to me," Dawnpaw huffed. Silverpaw stood between the two quarrelling cats.

"Split it up first. Then we'll decide which one tastes the best," Silverpaw pointed out. Awkwardly, he bent down to pluck the feathers from the magpie. Cinderpaw stood, unmoving at the edge of his vision. Dawnpaw was trying to peel the skin from the toad with little success.

After he had spat out the last feather from the fat bird, Silverpaw turned his head to Cinderpaw.

"Why aren't you getting the fur out?"

Flashing a quick smile, Cinderpaw placed one paw on the hare's skull. Grabbing the ears with his other paw, the WindClan apprentice pelted the fresh-kill with one movement.

"That was neat," Dawnpaw grudgingly admitted. Suddenly, Cinderpaw sprang up onto a gnarled root.

"I'm Cinderstar of DuskClan!" He crowed triumphantly. Dawnpaw jumped beside him.

"Dawnstorm, deputy of DuskClan!" The creamy brown she-cat refused to be outdone. Silverpaw gawked at the two.

"I'm not being the medicine cat! Fine, uh, I'm Silversilver of DirtClan," Silverpaw smiled cheekily.

Cinderpaw and Dawnpaw fell to the ground, laughing like a couple of starlings.

"Cinderdirt and Dawnbadger, I command you to stop!" Silverpaw forced his expression to remain serious.

Friendship was strange, wasn't it? Cats of his own clan despised him, yet he made friends easily with outsiders. Sighing wistfully, Silverpaw ducked his head down to take a bite of Dawnpaw's toad.

He never wanted this night to end.

 **Review review review!**

 **QOTD: Hailbreeze... What are your thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 11

**Satire47- Sleetstar is... Old. And delusional. Hailbreeze is different. You'll find out the reason in later chapters!**

Silverpaw padded out of the den. Stormpaw, Aspenpaw, Talonpaw and their mentors were waiting by the tunnel. Silverpaw raced toward them. He was late!

Suddenly, Silverpaw stopped in his tracks.

Hailbreeze stood by them, staring at him disapprovingly. Silverpaw groaned inwardly. His scratches from the previous day still stung, but were hardly deep. Silverpaw's thick fur covered all of them but the one on his shoulder.

Putting two and two together, Silverpaw guessed that they were doing one on one battle training. Loping up to his mentor, Silverpaw flicked his ears.

"Today, you will be sparring," Darkblaze mewed solemnly.

Silverpaw trailed at the back of the group. Aspenpaw slowed down to his pace.

"Hi," Aspenpaw meowed. Silverpaw nodded, grateful for her company.

Unfortunately for him, Stormpaw noticed Aspenpaw's absence.

"Hey, Aspenpaw," Stormpaw mewed silkily. Head up, chest out, he strutted toward them like a proud plover. Silverpaw retched at his expression.

"Get lost Stormkit," Aspenpaw rolled her eyes. Stormpaw wreathed around her once seductively before stopping by Silverpaw.

"Listen, Oddpaw. You better stay away from her, or I'll-"

"Come back here Stormpaw. I don't appreciate you wasting our time," Duskpelt's call came from up ahead.

"Coming!"

As they reached the clearing, Swiftfeather turned to the apprentices.

"First up, Aspenpaw and Talonpaw," The black and white she-cat gestured to the Sandy Hollow. Aspenpaw strode to the opposite side and moved into a crouch. Talonpaw smirked and bunched his hindquarters.

"Begin!"

Aspenpaw gazed at the pure black tom impassively. With a snort, Talonpaw charged at Aspenpaw.

Quick as an adder, Aspenpaw dodged to the side, shooting out one paw to trip him. Talonpaw stepped over it and sprang toward the grey and white she-cat.

Aspenpaw reared up, batting the tom out of the air. Talonpaw landed on his paws, and, without a moment of hesitation, darted at Aspenpaw, aiming for her left shoulder.

Aspenpaw ducked under Talonpaw's belly, slamming her paws into the soft flesh. With a soft _oof_ , Talonpaw fell on his side. Aspenpaw streaked to him, placing one paw on Talonpaw's throat and another on his chest. Talonpaw struggled under her, but could not escape out of her grasp.

"Aspenpaw wins," Darkblaze crowed proudly. Aspenpaw reached out to help Talonpaw up; he smacked her paw away.

"Your fault is your pride, Talonpaw. That, and your cockiness," Aspenpaw mrrowed.

"Silverpaw and Stormpaw," Hailbreeze's eyes bore into the back of Silverpaw's head. Silverpaw's ears twitched as they caught a quiet murmur from his mentor.

"Do not disappoint me."

Heart ablaze, Silverpaw crouched down. Stormpaw wrinkled his nose mockingly on the other side of the hollow.

"Begin!"

Silverpaw was eager to prove himself-desperate to prove himself. So, without a second thought, the light grey apprentice darted forth at his foe.

And that was his fatal flaw.

Stormpaw tripped Silverpaw, paw gathering his into a tight hold. Falling to the ground, Silverpaw saw stars in his eyes.

Stormpaw was gazing down at him coolly.

The dark grey tom moved ever closer to his neck.

"I don't even like Aspenpaw," Silverpaw mused thoughtfully. Stormpaw sneered and placed a paw on his throat

Sighing in defeat, Silverpaw let himself go limp. The tabby apprentice twisted his head to look at his mentor.

Hailbreeze turned away, tail drooping.

He had failed his mentor.

With a sudden fire in his chest, Silverpaw grabbed Stormpaw's shoulders, pushing them away from him. Pushing his hind legs on the ground, he propelled himself along the dirt. Stormpaw, with front paws dangling in the air, was unable to prevent Silverpaw from slipping out of his grasp.

Snarling, Stormpaw charged toward Silverpaw. Silverpaw reared up on his hindquarters. Stormpaw scooted to the side and reached for Silverpaw's tail.

It wasn't there.

Mouth agape, the dark grey apprentice stopped for a split second in confusion. Silverpaw took advantage of it.

Flinging his shoulder against Stormpaw's hip, Silverpaw attempted to force the tom on the ground. But Stormpaw was simply too strong to move, like shoving a boulder. Stormpaw turned and swatted Silverpaw's leg. It nearly buckled from the force, and Silverpaw staggered forward. Swiftly, Silverpaw sprinted around Stormpaw and wreathed between his legs, belly as low as a snake. Stormpaw was unbalanced and toppled to the ground.

Silverpaw stood to catch his breath whilst Stormpaw shook the dirt from his pelt. Stormpaw sprang up once more, this time shooting directly over Silverpaw, doing his best to bring his paws down on his back as he passed. Silverpaw ducked down.

He waited for the moment Stormpaw's belly passed into view.

He struck.

Silverpaw leapt up, hitting Stormpaw's soft underbelly with crushing force. Stormpaw bent in half like a twig as the air was knocked out of him.

Silverpaw pinned the tom's paws to his chest.

"Silverpaw wins," Hailbreeze cried triumphantly.

Silverpaw felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

He had made his mentor proud.

Stormpaw spat on the ground, grinding his teeth as he passed Silverpaw on the way to Duskpelt. The long-furred black and orange tom scolded his apprentice quietly, cuffing him over the ears. Stormpaw stooped in shame.

"Aspenpaw and Silverpaw," Swiftfeather meowed, leaping up on a pointed rock.

Silverpaw's heart leapt into his throat.

 _Well, I'm as good as dirt now._

Aspenpaw padded to the other side of the hollow, while Silverpaw steadied himself by the Fallen Tree. A determined, yet warm smile flitted across Aspenpaw's white patched face.

"Begin!"

Neither Silverpaw nor Aspenpaw moved a muscle. Instead, they locked gazes, dark blue meeting light. Clearly, both were on the defensive, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

Aspenpaw struck as Silverpaw let his guard down.

Landing a blow on Silverpaw's head, Aspenpaw leapt back, bouncing off the side of a rock and flying towards Silverpaw. Silverpaw kicked his hind paws out; they connected sharply with Aspenpaw's muzzle.

Aspenpaw shook the surprise from her body.

She reared up and brought all her weight down on Silverpaw's body. Silverpaw did the same, and they wrestled, Aspenpaw vying to force him under her while Silverpaw tried to get her off him. Finally, Aspenpaw managed to force Silverpaw to the ground.

"Aspenpaw wins!"

Aspenpaw rolled off and offered Silverpaw a paw. Smiling, Silverpaw grabbed it and hauled himself up.

As the mentors and their apprentices headed back to camp, only Hailbreeze and Silverpaw remained.

"I'd have expected more from you during that second match," Hailbreeze narrowed his grey eyes.

"Hunting," Hailbreeze pointed his tail at a nearby berry bush. Silverpaw stalked up to it, and found a curious looking mouse scampering around it with a seed in it's mouth.

Silverpaw lunged. The mouse heard at the last second, and darted forward. Pinning his paw down on the mouse's tail, Silverpaw hastily finished the creature off, embarrassed at his messy kill.

"What was _that_?" Hailbreeze snarled. Silverpaw ducked his head.

"You will be learning how to hunt _properly_ , starting with a hunting crouch," Hailbreeze nudged a clump of grass to the bare dirt.

"This is your _prey_ ,"

Silverpaw settled into a crouch, blinking up at his mentor for further instruction. But Hailbreeze was silent, staring down at him with flint-like eyes.

They stood like that until Sundown.

 **QOTD: Aspenpaw... Who do you think she is to Silverpaw?**

 **Review Review Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Blazestar for reviewing!**

Silverpaw walked alongside the Thunderpath, nose down, gripping a vole between his teeth. His muscles burned from staying in the same position for so long. The sky was melting red, flecks of brightness already dotting the darkening horizon.

Leopardspot padded in front of him. His dark spots dappled with shadows. Foxfeather walked steadily beside him, occasionally marking the border. Meadowpaw was sniffing at a clump of dried grass.

Her tortoiseshell pelt rippled.

"Foxfeather! Look!" Silverpaw ran up to her. Brisk shock shot up his spine as he realized that there was something there.

They were staring at a half-eaten squirrel, reeking of dampness and pine trees.

 _ShadowClan_.

Foxfeather looked down, stiffening as she saw the corpse. Leopardspot narrowed his eyes.

"It may not be what you think," Leopardspot meowed, brow furrowed in thought. "Perhaps it was thrown here by a monster,"

Foxfeather looked at him strangely.

"This is serious, Leopardspot. Not just a whiff of scent anymore. We must report this to Sleetstar," Foxfeather insisted. Leopardspot glanced at the apprentices before replying.

"But we'll risk uneccesarry battle," Leopardspot argued.

 _Battle? No, we can't do that!_

Seeing the brownish she-cat's expression, the spotted grey tom turned away.

"Fine. We will report this to Sleetstar,"

Silverpaw padded dejectedly after them. Evening starlings broke into song, but failed to enlighten the gloomy mood. Silverpaw hoped that the old white leader wouldn't do anything rash.

As they reached the tunnel, Silverpaw noticed a strange-emptiness. There were no cats sharing prey, no elders out to catch the last rays of sun.

Instead, there was a commotion from the medicine den.

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. The vole thudded dully to the ground. Stumbling, Silverpaw limped forward. His head peeked into the medicine den.

Sleetstar lay on the ground, shuddering. Sparrowcloud was crouched next to him. Pinespring was wiping the sweat off of Sleetstar's fur with a ball of moss.

Noticing Silverpaw, Kestrelpaw padded to him cautiously.

"Sleetstar lost a life," Kestrelpaw mewed in a low voice. Silverpaw stared at him as if the dark brown tom had grown wings.

"What happened? Why is the camp so quite?" Silverpaw choked out. Kestrelpaw shook his head.

"I don't know. Pinespring said it was something with his heart. He just collapsed in the middle of camp and-" Kestrelpaw was cut off by a silencing glare from his mentor.

"Sorry, Pinespring," Kestrelpaw lowered his head.

"I asked Featherpaw and Rainpaw to go talk with the elders to keep them busy. Ravenstrike is in the nursery,"

"Why?" Silverpaw cocked his head. But then it hit him- The black she-cat with the white patch on her chest had been lagging at the back of patrols, and been eating more.

"You guessed it. More kits means more warriors for the clan," Kestrelpaw meowed, glancing at his mentor.

"I've noticed Darkblaze strutting around like a proud pigeon recently. What's up with-oh," Silverpaw felt stupid for his ignorance.

Kestrelpaw was silent.

"Clan meeting!" Silverpaw's ears pricked with interest. That was _Redtalon_ 's voice, not using Sleetstar's traditional call. Cats streamed steadily out of the bushes. _So that's where they've all been hiding_ , Silverpaw sighed.

Foxfeather and Leopardspot stood gravely by the deputy.

"Foxfeather and Leopardspot have informed me of fresh-kill with ShadowClan scent on our side of the border," Redtalon began with a hint of anger in his voice. Cats yowled in outrage, hissing and spitting. Stormpaw shrieked.

"How dare they!"

Silverpaw understood them. In the time of crisis for the clan, cats needed a scapegoat to set the blame on.

"In the time of Sleetstar's illness, I, as his deputy, will take his place temporarily."

"What will we do about ShadowClan?"

"We can't let them steal our prey!"

"We must fight for our territory!"

Redtalon waited for the cries to quiet down.

"What will we do?" Redtalon's question was challenging, willing the rage in the hearts of ThunderClan to speak out.

"We fight!" Talonpaw caterwauled. Agreement erupted from the crowd, until a steady chant rose up from the cats.

"Battle! Battle! Battle!"

 _Oh no._

Redtalon's eyes glowed.

"We will attack at dawn," Redtalon narrowed his eyes.

"ThunderClan must strike at the heart."

"Their camp."

Redtalon leapt down from the Highrock, padding into the medicine den.

Silverpaw stiffened. This was not going to end well.

A slight rustling came from the direction of the elder's den. Silverpaw turned around. Fogstep sat beside the den, eyes dark with disapproval.

"Your father is trying to make decisions for the good of the clan," Cloudflight's mewl rustled the fur in his ear. Silverpaw looked at his mother.

"But it's Greenleaf. Prey is so abundant that one squirrel won't make as much of a difference as a battle," Silverpaw argued. Cloudflight's green eyes sharpened.

"You have never lived through true hunger, Silverpaw. If it was Leafbare, our clan would starve if ShadowClan continued to steal our prey,"

Silverpaw walked into the apprentice den. His eyes hardened as he saw Talonpaw in _his_ nest. The black tom looked up, scoffing.

"Sorry Oddpaw. My nest is damp, so I had to borrow yours," Talonpaw smirked. Gritting his teeth, Silverpaw scraped off the layer of mildew on the stiff bracken nest. It didn't matter, it wasn't like he'd sleep that night anyway.

Silverpaw exited the den and went to the fresh-kill pile. Flamepaw was staring intently at mouse on the top of the pile.

"Nervous?" Silverpaw cocked his head. Flamepaw shook her head too quickly.

"How could I be _nervous_?" The ginger she-cat snorted. Silverpaw stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, I am. But who isn't? I know you are," Flamepaw confessed. Licking her shoulder, Silverpaw padded away. Silverpaw ducked his head as he exited camp.

He stopped to sit by the stream, watching the water refract light from the stars.

"Can't sleep?" A soft voice sounded from beside Silverpaw. He turned his head. Featherpaw idled beside him. Her copper eyes glittered with a thousand stars.

Silverpaw was struck by how pretty she looked in the moonlight. Just as quickly as the thought appeared, he pushed it away.

 _Featherpaw is my friend!_

"I'm too cool to sleep," Silverpaw joked halfheartedly. Featherpaw purred and sat beside him. Sparks shot down Silverpaw's spine.

"So, there's a battle tomorrow," Silverpaw meowed awkwardly. Shuffling his paws, Silverpaw focused his attention on the chatter of insects. Greenleaf was in full bloom, the rustling of prey in the bushes made Silverpaw sure of it.

Featherpaw looked directly at him.

"I-I'm scared," Featherpaw mewed, voice sounding tiny. Silverpaw lay down.

"Me too. Battles are dangerous. Redtalon is f-"

"Don't say that so close to camp!" Featherpaw cut him off. Silverpaw stood up.

"C'mon, let's practice," Featherpaw's expression changed. Silverpaw noticed a daring note in her shining eyes.

"I'll race you!" Without waiting for Featherpaw's reply, Silverpaw charged for the Sandy Hollow.

"Cheater!"

 **Filler, oh filler. Aren't Feather and Silver cute together?**

 **QOTD: what are your fav ships?**


	15. Chapter 13

**Very special thanks to BrightMind, for reviewing so much!**

 **BrightMind: You're really close to the truth!**

 **Heronflight:You'll find out soon enough!**

 **RestingDerpface: You're going to hate me...**

 _"The cats who will attend this battle are Aspenpaw, Fernshadow, Featherpaw, Silverpaw, Amberclaw, Owlpaw, Duskpelt, Foxfeather, Splitfoot, Hailbreeze, Rainpaw, Moontail and Seedpelt. Kestrelpaw will come with us,"_

Silverpaw crept through the damp grass. Droplets of dew and rainwater dripped from the leaves. This battle had certainly not been blessed by good weather. Aspenpaw padded next to him, fur slick with water.

The moist conditions would the ground wet, and the path through the marsh perilous. Dawn had just barely flushed red. A sign of a bad day to come, according the Fogstep.

Redtalon stalked in the front, tail stiff. Amberclaw was beside him. The two brothers looked identical in the gloom, ginger fur vaguely different shades, muscles bulging under their pelts.

Silverpaw caught the twitch of Redtalon's tail.

"Warriors! Get into pairs. We will cross when I say so,"

 _Thunderpath_.

Aspenpaw slunk over to her mentor. Silverpaw looked behind him. Featherpaw gave him a brisk nod, padding up to him. Featherpaw's pelt was hardly damp, glistening with the droplets that repelled off her fur. The elegant slope of her shoulders trailed down to her bushy tail.

Featherpaw looked beautiful.

Redtalon felt the Thunderpath for the rumbling of monsters with one paw. Silverpaw tensed. He and Featherpaw were directly behind the two ginger toms.

The lights of a monster flashed in the gloom.

"Go!" Redtalon and Amberclaw streaked across. Without a second's hesitation, Silverpaw followed with Featherpaw close behind.

The ground shook as another monster approached.

Featherpaw froze in her tracks. Silverpaw looked back in horror.

"Featherpaw!"

The glowing eyes of the monster drew ever nearer.

Silverpaw grabbed the frightened she-cat and flung her out of the path.

She landed with a thud on oily grass.

And he squeezed his eyes shut.

There was a rush of air as the monster blew past.

Silverpaw had missed death by a whisker.

Amberclaw turned on his apprentice.

"What do you think you were doing," He hissed. "Both of you could've died!" Featherpaw bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Amberclaw. I saw it coming and I just-just-" Amberclaw's gaze softened.

"Don't do it again. You mustn't endanger yourself or the lives of your clanmates,"

As all of the clan crossed without further mishap, Redtalon stepped into the marsh. Silverpaw wrinkled his nose at the musky scent of ShadowClan markers.

The scent was fresh, meaning that a border patrol had already passed recently. Silverpaw sighed in relief. Hopefully, they wouldn't run into any ShadowClan cats. Until, that is, they attacked their camp.

Aspenpaw walked smoothly through the swamp, perfectly at ease. Silverpaw admired her confidence. As soon as they had set foot on enemy territory, all of his had diminished into a speck.

Silverpaw gasped as his paw sunk into the sludgy earth. Quickly, Aspenpaw reached over and hauled him out.

"Thanks," Silverpaw muttered. He shook the mud from his paw, grunting as he flicked the grime from between his claws. Aspenpaw smiled.

ThunderClan crept through foreign land, below shadows and among pine trees.

They reached a plot of land, smelling thickly of cats. A band of brambles surrounded the hollow.

Camp.

Redtalon looked at his cats. He pointed up to a tree.

Silverpaw scurried up, with most of the others following. A thick branch extended over the camp. He watched as Redtalon stolled almost casually through a small entrance in the brambles.

The dark ginger tom walked into the middle of camp. He stopped.

"Clawstar!" He yowled into the roots of an oak tree.

Clawstar walked out of the tree, stiffening as he saw Redtalon.

"You," The dark tom snarled. With an unearthly cry, he sprang at the deputy. ShadowClan cats streamed out of the dens in shock.

"ThunderClan, attack!"

Warriors leapt down from the tree, caterwauling. Silverpaw jumped down and pounced on a young tortoiseshell she-cat, an apprentice by the looks of it.

Rowanpaw.

Rowanpaw snarled, rearing up to bring her paws down on Silverpaw's body. Silverpaw did the same, and they clashed in midair. Silverpaw used his weight to push her onto the ground. Pinning the ShadowClan apprentice down, Silverpaw ripped her ears with his teeth.

Rowanpaw shrieked and struck with her paws, raking out clumps of Silverpaw's belly fur. Silverpaw gritted his teeth as bunches of his fur flew past his eyes. Using the pain to direct his strength, Silverpaw slammed his paws down hard on Rowanpaw's white belly. Rowanpaw puffed as the air was knocked out of her. Dealing a final blow to her nose, Silverpaw let Rowanpaw skim away.

Silverpaw noticed Rainpaw slashing at two ShadowClan apprentices. The twosome were steadily backing her toward the wall of bramble.

Swiftly, Silverpaw bounded across the dark camp. He flung himself at the tom, letting Rainpaw take care of the she-cat.

Silverpaw gasped as the bark coloured apprentice brought his paw down, hard, on his skull. Silverpaw saw the world before him shake.

"I'm Adderpaw. You won't _forget_ me," The tom sneered

He retaliated with a sharp blow across Adderpaw's ears, striking the tender flesh with unsheathed paws. The tabby tom hissed and grabbed his shoulders. The two apprentices wrestled, clawing and spitting at each other. Silverpaw could barely see anymore; blood flowed freely into his eyes. Yet Adderpaw wasn't unscathed either. The ShadowClan tom's legs were covered in raw gashes.

Finally, Silverpaw noticed a weakness beginning to break in Adderpaw's focus. With a final slash, Silverpaw let Adderpaw run off into a space between two large boulders. Rainpaw had driven off the she-cat as well.

Stalking over, she shoved her face into his.

"Look, I don't need your _help_. I could've held them off just fine without your help," Rainpaw spat. Whipping around, she sauntered away.

 _Yeah, like you totally weren't about to be torn apart,_ Silverpaw thought bitterly. He shook the blood from his eyes. What he saw next stunned him.

Featherpaw was creeping up on a black tom. Silverpaw flew across the clearing, paws just barely skimming the ground.

Featherpaw jumped on Clawstar. The ShadowClan leader looked slightly amused as he easily batted her away. Silverpaw bounded to her side. Together, they slashed at the tom. Clawstar was not returning the blows, blocking instead of striking.

Suddenly, his yellow eyes widened.

"You're Redtalon's son," Clawstar's eyes hardened. He brought a massive paw down to Silverpaw's chest.

A scream of pain sounded from across the clearing.

Clawstar turned his head to a point in the distance, paw frozen mid-blow.

Redtalon had a small black tom pinned beneath him. It was odd, really. The little cat wasn't trying to fight, just whimpering and flailing.

The muscular dark ginger tom struck the Shadowclanner again and again. Silverpaw waited for Redtalon to stop, to let the cat go.

But he didn't.

With one final blow, Redtalon flung the tiny tom to the ground. He glanced up and grimaced at Clawstar.

The ShadowClan leader stiffly turned to look at the limp body. His ears twitched.

"Jaypaw!" The devastated roar ripped from deep in his chest.

"How _could_ you? He was made an apprentice just this morning," Clawstar snarled. Redtalon's eyes flickered.

"The same way that you did, so many moons ago."

Whipping back to Silverpaw and Featherpaw, a guttural cry leapt from Clawstar's mouth.

He grabbed Featherpaw by the throat.

Silverpaw's paws were frozen to the ground.

And snapped down.

Silverpaw looked up.

Featherpaw's head lolled limply from her body. Clawstar let her thump to the ground.

"This battle is over. This means _war,_ " With that, Clawstar staggered to his son's body.

Silverpaw fell to his knees. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he nudged Featherpaw gently.

"Come on, Featherpaw, the battle's over. We have to go home now," Silverpaw murmured into Featherpaw's downy fur.

"Featherpaw?" Silverpaw licked her ears. Featherpaw's usually lively eyes were devoid of any emotion. Frantically, Silverpaw kneaded her with his paws.

"Wake up. Featherpaw. I'll get you a medicine cat. You'll be fine."

"Featherpaw?" Silverpaw tried to push away the rising wave of hysteria tugging at his pelt.

"Silverpaw," A soft voice rustled the fur in his ear. Silverpaw continued to prod at Featherpaw's broken body.

"Silverpaw!" The voice became harsher. Numb, Silverpaw looked up to find Hailbreeze's somber eyes staring down at him.

"She's dead,"

"No she isn't! He-her eyes are still open and her fur is still warm and-," With each convincing word, Silverpaw became ever aware of the scent of death beginning to settle on her body

"Featherpaw is _dead._ Gone. You'll never see her again. You will never get to train with her again."

Sighing, Hailbreeze hauled Featherpaw's corpse on his back. Silverpaw trailed, unfeeling, behind his mentor.

He became aware of the apprentice-no, kit, laying in in middle of the hollow. Blue eyes glassed over, mouth askew in one last pained wail. And Clawstar, head bowed, eyes narrowed in grief.

His father was a monster.

Silverpaw only recalled moving through the marsh once more. Rainpaw's eyes were furious, shooting him accusing looks.

And those he deserved. He had been the cause of the death of her sister.

Kestrelpaw utterly focused on tending to the wounds of his clanmates, brow furrowed. Silverpaw knew that he was trying to block out the emotions of grief.

As they entered camp, burdened with loss, cats looked up from their prey and stared in horror. Silverpaw helped set Featherpaw's stiffening body in the middle of camp.

Stormpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, mouth dropping open in shock.

"You," He snarled, leaping at Silverpaw. "You killed my sister!"

Silverpaw didn't try to defend himself from the blows.

It was true.

He had killed Featherpaw.

Clawstar had most likely aimed to kill him, but in his rage, confused the two apprentices' similar pelts. If he hadn't tried to _"_ help" Featherpaw fight him off, she would still be where she was supposed to be.

Besides, the pain was at least better than numbness.

"Stormpaw, stop!" The weight was pulled from on top of Silverpaw.

Quietly, he got up and settled down beside Featherpaw's body, pushing his nose into her chilling fur.

 _You never realize how much you love someone until you lose them_.

 **Hehe, sorry, this had to happen. But it had to. XD**

 **QOTD: What do you think Redtalon means by, _The same way that you did, so many moons ago?_**


	16. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Satire47 and Rowanflame for reviewing!**

 **This chapter is sadly really short. But do not fret, there's more to come!**

Silverpaw stared blankly at the crumpled shape of Featherpaw. Willowfur was crouched beside her daughter, occasionally letting out moans of grief.

A calm breeze ruffled Featherpaw's soft fur, casting the illusion that she was simply sleeping. But even in the darkness, the lack of shine in her glassy copper eyes made it clear that she was gone.

The light tabby tom dully recalled the events after he had been attacked by Stormpaw. Him, stumbling away as Willowfur and Wolfstorm chased him from his post by the corpse of his best friend. Kestrelpaw, feverishly working the smells of lavender and mint into Featherpaw's pelt, covering the overpowering scent of death.

Silverpaw scoffed. Featherpaw would likely not even smell like herself anymore.

The stars dappled flecks of light onto Featherpaw's unmoving body, casting rippling shadows on the cold fur. Silverpaw looked up at the sky, wondering which one was Featherpaw.

Sighing, he ambled back into his nest, wincing as he almost stepped on Rainpaw's tail. There was simply no point to stay awake any longer. To watch the elders prepare the dead cat for burial, to watch the tip of Featherpaw's bushy tail disappear through the gorse tunnel? No, Silverpaw did not care to tend to an empty shell that was once a cat. Featherpaw wasn't _there_ anymore. Instead, there was a husk, a corpse. No spirit, no playfulness, no joy.

Before he knew it, the sun had risen just barely over the trees. Silverpaw sulked out of the nest. Hailbreeze was waiting for him by the tunnel. It was strange; normally, Hailbreeze would've scolded him, perhaps dragged him out of his nest. But instead, he just-stood there, eyes glinting with pity.

Silverpaw wanted to snarl, to wipe the false understanding from his face.

Without a word, Hailbreeze padded out of camp. Unwillingly, Silverpaw followed him.

Was there a point to training? No matter how hard he had trained, he hadn't been able to save Featherpaw.

Hailbreeze crossed the training hollow and crouched. Silverpaw mirrored him, his heart not completely into it. Nodding, Hailbreeze made the first move, streaking to him in a zig-zag pattern. Awkwardly, Silverpaw dodged, but it was too late. The sooty grey tom knocked him over with one paw. Silverpaw landed with a thud on his side, not attempting to get back up.

Hailbreeze hissed.

"What are you doing?" Hailbreeze lashed his tail. Silverpaw, feeling a sudden rush of fury, stared at him.

"You wouldn't understand!" He growled. Hailbreeze narrowed his eyes.

"What _don't_ I understand?" The senior warrior asked, voice low. "What I do understand is that you're a coward. You blame yourself for Featherpaw's death, yet you don't make an effort to stop it from happening again."

Silverpaw continued to stare, straightening up slightly.

"Would Featherpaw have wanted this?" Hailbreeze breathed. Silverpaw imagined Featherpaw's face, her eyes.

"No," Silverpaw mewed defiantly.

"No."

 **...**

Silverpaw watched, mouth full of shrew, as Stormpaw boasted to Talonpaw and Meadowpaw. His sister sat beside him, sneering at the outrageous tales he was recounting.

Silverpaw was furious at their ignorance. Featherpaw had died only a day before, and yet they were joking as if nothing had happened.

Flamepaw noticed Silverpaw eating alone, plopping down by him. Stormpaw turned his head, glanced at Silverpaw, and stopped at Flamepaw.

"Hey Flamepaw, come sit by us," Stormpaw purred. Sheepishly, Flamepaw looked back at her brother apologetically, and padded over to the four apprentices.

Silverpaw was hurt by her betrayal. He seethed as they laughed together, casting satisfied glances at him occasionally.

"Oddpaw, what are you doing there?" Rainpaw sneered. Stormpaw cackled. "What, besides being _alone_? Oh, gee I dunno,"

Silverpaw zoned them out. The prey turned sour in his mouth, and he pushed the half-eaten shrew away. He _hated_ Stormpaw and Rainpaw.

But even then, there was such a dark, twisted part of him that desperately wanted to be friends with the two apprentices. Longed, to laugh, to boast with them.

So he ignored them. Chin up, head held high, Silverpaw forced himself to appear confident. With each blow the harsh words dealt, Silverpaw struggled to keep from sinking low. His ears rang from the insults.

Unwanted.

Burden.

Useless.

"Hey,"

 _What?_ Silverpaw looked up to see Aspenpaw's dark blue eyes.

"Oh-h-hi," Silverpaw stuttered, feeling a rush of warmth flood his body. So someone _did_ cared about him.

"Aspenpaw!" Stormpaw's annoying voice meowed from his 'flock'. "Come over here. You don't want to be associated with that loser!"

Aspenpaw scoffed.

"Well, actually, Silverpaw is my friend. Unlike you, a sadistic little mouse-brain who is so insecure about himself that he has to be surrounded by a circle of cronies to actually feel comfortable," Stormpaw gawked, while Rainpaw looked scandalized.

"How _dare_ you say that about my brother!" Rainpaw snarled, getting up and stalking to them. Aspenpaw glanced at her without missing a beat.

"You aren't much better, brat. Hiding behind your insults to block out your inner self." Rainpaw spat and walked back beside Stormpaw.

"Thanks," Silverpaw murmured gratefully. Aspenpaw smiled sadly.

"I can't believe Featherpaw's actually gone," The grey and white she-cat sighed. Silverpaw winced as if struck.

"It was all my fault," Silverpaw meowed miserably. Aspenpaw looked at him, incredulous.

"How could it be your fault? Don't blame yourself, Silver. It isn't your fault. It couldn't possibly be your fault,"

Silverpaw could only simply stare at her.

 _If only you knew._

 **Filler again...**

 **QOTD: If you were Aspenpaw, what would you do?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Guys, guys, I made an oops. Just pretend that there is an older apprentice called Seedpaw. She is a grey she-cat dappled with darker grey and has blue eyes.**

 **No reviews last chapter, but that's alright!**

Fickle sunlight dappled leafy shadows onto the ground.

Silverpaw looked at his sister strangely. They were in the Sandy Hollow for battle training. Flamepaw had a head start to the moves, courtesy of Redtalon. She should've been better equipped to fight than Silverpaw.

So why was she not?

Silverpaw glanced at their mentors as the answer sprung to his mind. Moontail watched disdainfully, nose upturned in an unbothered scowl. She clearly did not care much about her apprentice, looking as if she would rather be anywhere else at the moment. Hailbreeze was glaring at the dappled grey queen with narrowed eyes.

"Again," Hailbreeze flicked his tail, nodding encouragingly at Flamepaw. The ginger tabby and white she-cat shifted back into her stance, uncomfortably looking at her mentor. Moontail was facing the opposite direction.

"Moontail," Hailbreeze mewed sharply, casting a glare at the she-cat. "Our apprentices are starting," Moontail turned back.

"And how is that my problem?" Moontail scoffed, curling her tail over her paws. Hailbreeze rolled his eyes.

"Begin."

Silverpaw began to circle Flamepaw, forcing her to change her position to face him every few moments. As he noticed her begin to tire, Silverpaw struck.

Hooking his sister's paws out from under her, Silverpaw flipped Flamepaw onto her back. The ginger apprentice flailed, trying to grip him from the top as Redtalon had instructed when she was a kit.

Silverpaw stepped off, clasping his sister by the waist and pulling her back to the ground. The light grey tom planted a hind leg over her body, trapping her to the earth.

"Silverpaw wins,"

Moontail stalked up to her apprentice. Silverpaw's ears twitched in shock as she grabbed Flamepaw roughly by the scruff and shook.

"Useless. Why'd I have to get the worst apprentice," Moontail hissed, pelt rippling. She threw Flamepaw onto the ground, spitting.

Hailbreeze slammed his paw down on Silverpaw's tail to prevent him from charging to his sister's defence.

Flamepaw stared up at her mentor, furious. She struck out with one paw, catching the tip of the dappled grey she-cat's nose.

"It's not my fault that you stare at your dumb reflection all day instead of training!" Silverpaw's sister yowled.

Moontail's outrage shown clear in her scrunched up visage. A small bead of blood bubbled up on her snout.

"How _dare_ you-" The grey queen raised one paw up into the air.

"Enough," Hailbreeze ordered. Moontail snarled.

"I do whatever I want with my apprentice," Moontail shifted her paws uneasily.

Silverpaw scoffed inwardly. _If you really think that,_ _then why don't you sound like it? Are you scared of a senior warrior?_

Moontail whipped her tail and sauntered off.

Flamepaw was left in the dirt by her mentor. Hailbreeze released his grip on Silverpaw's tail and let him rush to his sister.

"Are you okay?" Silverpaw helped his sister up, brushing the dirt from her pelt. Flamepaw stepped away.

"Yeah, just, it's that-" Flamepaw glanced at Hailbreeze, who was staring at the siblings, brow furrowed. "Moontail doesn't really-teach me anything,"

"What does she do?" Hailbreeze's soft tone of voice surprised Silverpaw. The sooty grey tom padded to the two.

"She mainly just walks around and says random things about me killing her kits. Or, y'know, just toss me about the training hollow," Flamepaw sighed bitterly.

"What about hunting?" Hailbreeze rested a tail tip on Flamepaw's flank.

She uncomfortably tapped her white paws on the sandy earth.

"I kinda figured it out by myself," Flamepaw admitted. "I'm not very good,"

Hailbreeze's anger shone clear in his burning grey eyes. "That's it!"

"Please don't tell Redtalon," Flamepaw looked at the grey tom pleadingly. Silverpaw stifled a purr. Redtalon would probably tear Moontail to shreds for hurting his precious daughter.

"Don't worry, I won't," Hailbreeze promised. "But that doesn't mean I'll just stand by and watch it happen."

Hailbreeze turned to look at the ginger apprentice, dark eyes intense.

"I'll train you myself if it comes to that."

 **...**

"Hey there, outcast, whatcha' doing?"

Silverpaw refused to respond to Stormpaw's jeers. Rainpaw whispered something in her brother's ear, and they howled with laughter. Talonpaw and Owlpaw came to sit by them.

Silverpaw's ears burned.

They were laughing at him.

What stung most of all was the fact that Owlpaw, a cat that Silverpaw had considered more or less of a friend, was laughing with them.

Biting back a sob, Silverpaw stormed into the apprentice's den, collapsing back into his nest. His pelt prickling uncomfortably, Silverpaw fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _Silverpaw's pelt was on fire. He twitched, scratched, rolled, but couldn't manage to shake the pain of a thousand claws from poking and prodding at his pelt._

 _Through the agony, Silverpaw glimpsed a pool of shimmering water just a tree-length ahead._

 _Sucking in a deep breath, Silverpaw leaped into the pool, awaiting the cool relief that water would bring to his itching skin._

With a jolt, Silverpaw woke up, biting his tongue as he realized that the pain was still very real.

"Mouse-dung!" Silverpaw spat, trying to shake the tiny bodies of the stinging insects from his fur. He ambled out of his nest, cursing and shaking his body.

The apprentices watched him from a corner of the den, smirking. Aspenpaw was nowhere to be seen.

Stormpaw meandered over, head held high.

"Hey _Oddpaw_. Quick question, how does your pelt feel? Does it hurt?" The other apprentices laughed. Silverpaw clenched his jaw and shook his head. The many stings and bites of fire ants made his skin feel like burning ash. If he tried to speak, it would most likely come out as a squeak of pain.

"Really?" Rainpaw asked, feigning surprise. "Even if I do this?"

 _Poke._ Silverpaw's pelt tingled where she had prodded him with her paws.

 _Poke._ Silverpaw fought the urge to cry out, biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

The pain increased, each poke further bringing fuel to the flame of agony. Silverpaw felt his eyes pricking.

"Oh look, the little runt is about to cry!" Rainpaw sneered. Between laughs, Seedpaw made a sobbing motion.

In response, Silverpaw spat in her face.

Rainpaw's eyes widened until the whites were shown. Silverpaw picked up one of the fallen fire ants and flicked it into Stormpaw's fur. The dark grey tom howled in agony and rolled on the ground, scratching at his pelt.

Silverpaw stalked out of the den, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment.

 **LOlz.**

 **QOTD: What would you do to Stormpaw and Rainpaw?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Thank you, Rowanflame, for reviewing!**

The damp coolness of a rainy day suppressed the scorching sun from beating down on the forest. A heron's cry, of complaint, rang out over the rushing river.

Silverpaw shivered, scooping out pawfuls of old moss and patting them into a rough pile. Fortunately, the elder's was dry enough. As soon as Mosspelt claimed the warning of a storm was felt in her old bones, Redtalon had ordered warriors to patch the many leaks with layers of bramble tendrils. The muscular tom was basically leader now, with Sleetstar looking not to recover anytime soon.

Vinetail lay slumbering in the crook of the hollow log's side, tail twitching.

"Y'know, young'un, did you have to drag this moss 'specially through every puddle you could find?" Mosspelt grumbled critically. Silverpaw winced apologetically. He had tried to squeeze out all the moisture before offering the old she-cat her bedding.

"Don't be too hard on him, you old grump!" Fogstep teased, single eye sparkling with amusement. "There's not a fleck of dirt that's dry in this kind of weather." The old tortoiseshell she-cat sighed wistfully. Mosspelt held up a scrap of soaked fur with a claw.

"Look at this sorry excuse for prey," Mosspelt tossed the small piece of fresh-kill at Silverpaw's paws. Silverpaw glanced down. It seemed to be a squirrel, but it was too mutilated to be certain.

"You're sister's handywork," Mosspelt narrowed her eyes. Fogstep gently cuffed her with one paw.

"Young Flamepaw caught it herself. That's a feat in itself, with a mentor like that," The grey tom's smoke coloured markings almost swirled as he ruffled his pelt.

"That Moontail's name is a disgrace to StarClan," Mosspelt scowled. Silverpaw held back a purr at the two elders.

Suddenly, a yowl of pain sounded from across the clearing. The hairs on Silverpaw's hackles stood up.

Mosspelt peered out of the entrance, hissing as raindrops hit her muzzle.

"Well," The tortoiseshell elder remarked, looking surprised as she ducked back into the den. "Seems like Ravenstrike's 'aving her kits!" Silverpaw gaped in shock.

"Already?" It had been only a moon since the black queen with the white mark on her chest moved to the nursery.

"She did hide it for a long time before, kit," Fogstep reminded, flicking his tail.

"You better go get yourself some prey, Silverpaw. Thanks for the help," Dipping his head to the two elders, Silverpaw dashed out into the clearing.

Darkblaze was pacing back in forth in front of the nursery, lashing his tail in frustration. Hailbreeze was sitting by him, comforting the ginger and black tom when each cry of pain came from inside the dark den.

Kestrelpaw padded out of the nursery, muttering things to himself with a furrowed brow. Silverpaw shook his head quietly. Kestrelpaw had not talked to him ever since Featherpaw joined StarClan.

"Silverpaw."

Silverpaw looked up in surprise. Kestrelpaw was staring at him expectantly.

"Yes, you!" The long-furred brown tabby mewed, exasperated. "Listen, we need raspberry leaf, but I can't leave. It's a pointy looking plant with spiked leaves. You know what the fruit looks like. There's a good supply by the stream."

Silverpaw nodded, racing out of camp and toward the direction of Owl Tree. Rain splattered on his pelt, but Silverpaw couldn't care less. At least he could get away from the brooding camp, away from Ravenstrike's agonized wails.

He stopped just short of the stream, nose snuffling at the undergrowth. A sharp pain pierced the tip of his nose. Indignant, Silverpaw pulled the thorn out of the moist flesh. Silverpaw stared more carefully at the bush.

It carried small, bright red berries that were protected by a layer of dark, almost fuzzy looking leaves. _Have to be fast, Silverpaw. Just grab them and go_.

Easier said than done. Silverpaw was pricked by thorns as he bent to nip off the leaves. Wincing, he picked up the small bunch he gathered and charged back to camp.

Kestrelpaw was waiting for him at the foot of the nursery, motioning for him to enter.

"Is this it?" Silverpaw panted, tipping his chin up to reveal the plant. Kestrelpaw twitched his whiskers in approval.

Darkblaze saw him and nodded gratefully.

As Silverpaw entered the medicine den, the pungent scent of blood wafted up his nose. Ravenstrike lay on her side, chest heaving with each wail she let out. Pinespring took the bundle of herbs from Silverpaw and carefully separated the leaves from the thorns.

"It hurts," Ravenstrike moaned. A small pool of blood was building up on the moss underneath her. Pinespring turned back to his patient.

"You must eat these, Ravenstrike. It will stop the blood," Ravenstrike lapped up the herbs before screeching.

"I hate you, Darkblaze!"

Darkblaze's encouraging mew came from outside the bramble walls. Kestrelpaw rested his paw on the queen's rippling flank.

"The first one's coming!" Kestrelpaw meowed. Silverpaw awkwardly padded out of the den. Darkblaze was at his side in an instant.

"How is she?" The ginger and black warrior asked anxiously. Silverpaw purred.

"Strong enough to yell at you."

A bloodcurdling scream sounded from the den, followed by a thin mewl. Kestrelpaw poked his head out.

"A tom!" Darkblaze's eyes widened in delight. Shouldering past, the tom tried to enter the den, but was stopped by Kestrelpaw.

"There's more to come," Frustrated, Darkblaze resumed his obsessive pacing. Silverpaw turned back and walked for the apprentice's den. Parting the ferns, he noticed Stormpaw, Flamepaw, Rainpaw and Seedpaw giggling together.

"Hey guys, look, it's Loserpaw!" Rainpaw sneered. Flamepaw was glancing at her brother uncomfortably. The ginger she-cat attempted to move closer to Stormpaw.

Silverpaw flinched as if struck. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of betrayal to see his sister so close to the cats that tormented him.

"Come on, let's get away before Oddpaw stinks up the den," Stormpaw strutted out, with Seedpaw and Rainpaw close at his heels.

Flamepaw was looking at Silverpaw with guilt in her green eyes.

Silverpaw forced himself to hold his head high. Moving close to his sister, he hissed quietly.

"Quit it."

Flamepaw cocked her head, confused. "Quit what?" Silverpaw narrowed his eyes.

"Mooning over Stormpaw."

"I'm not mooning over him!" Flamepaw cried, outraged. Silverpaw raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I do like him, but so what? It's none of your business," Flamepaw snarled, pinning her ears flat against her head. Silverpaw growled back.

"That tom isn't _good_ for you." Silverpaw lashed his tail. Couldn't Flamepaw see that Stormpaw was just playing with her?

"How would you know? And what right do you have to object to my decisions?" Flamepaw spat, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the moss.

"You're not Redtalon! You can't control me!"

"At least he cares enough to direct you. We both know that you're the perfect kit, while I, oh, I'm just the unwanted baggage!" Silverpaw spat bitterly.

"Not everything is about you. Silverpaw. You don't know a thing!"

"I'm your brother! You _will_ end up getting hurt," Silverpaw positively radiated anger. "He doesn't like you back!"

Flamepaw stalked out of the den, twisting her head to meow one last retort.

"Stormpaw was right. You're just jealous that I actually have friends, unlike you. I wish you weren't my brother. Have fun being alone, Oddpaw!"

Silverpaw scowled, thinking hard. _Perhaps I should have worded it differently_.

Shaking his head, Silverpaw padded out, pushing back fronds of fern to exit the apprentice den. Darkblaze was nowhere to be seen.

"Silverpaw!" Aspenpaw's voice came from across the clearing. The grey and white she-cat bounded to him.

"Come on, let's go visit ThunderClan's newest members!" Silverpaw wiped the anger from his mind.

"Sure."

Aspenpaw led the way.

Silverpaw poked his head into the bramble den. "Can we come in?" Darkblaze nodded, not taking his eyes off of his kits.

"But keep quiet. My mate is tired," Silverpaw ducked under the thorns and sat down, Aspenpaw beside him.

There were four. The biggest was a greyish brown tabby tom with black ear tips. He mewled, jerking his paws. A small black she-cat, splotches of white like snow coating her paws and head. Beside her, a chunky little tom, completely black except for a star shaped white patch on his forehead.

Silverpaw's tail twitched in surprise as he saw the last one.

The little tom bore no resemblance to either of his parents. He had light cream fur, with ginger dots on his muzzle as if he had just killed a piece of fresh kill.

"They're so cute," Aspenpaw breathed beside Silverpaw. Darkblaze turned to look at the two, amber eyes filled with pride.

"What are their names?" Darkblaze puffed his chest.

"This is Grasskit," He mewed, pointing his tail at the brown tabby. "Swankit," The black and ginger tom purred as the his daughter churned her tiny paws against his pad. "Shadekit." The kit growled as his father disturbed him from his suckling. Darkblaze purred and placed him back beside his mother.

Darkblaze paused at his last son.

"He doesn't have a name yet. Any ideas?" Darkblaze stepped away. Silverpaw sniffed at the cream tabby tom. He squeaked.

"Lightkit."

Darkblaze's surprise shone clear in his eyes. "Lightkit?"

"You're Darkblaze. Light comes from darkness during dawn," Darkblaze nodded in approval.

"Lightkit it is."

Spending a few moments more in the den, Aspenpaw padded out with Silverpaw in tow. Silverpaw smiled and tossed a finch at his friend. The rain had finally stopped, leaving the night cool for the first time in a moon.

Sighing, Silverpaw looked at the sky. Silverpelt lay thickly, like a glowing snake.

 _Flamepaw, you can't change blood, no matter how hard you hope to._

 **Hee. Hee. Hee.**

 **QOTD: Who's your favourite kit, out of the little information provided so far?**


	19. Chapter 17

**Sorry guys, made another dumb mistake. "Wolfkit" Is actually Shadekit. I edited the last chapter to match it. Completely forgot that there was a Wolfstorm...**

 **Thank you Rowanflame for reviewing!**

 _"Hey mange-pelt! Don't you ever groom?"_

Silverpaw stopped lapping at the cool water and looked intently at his reflection.

He saw a cat, medium length fur sticking out in all directions. The cat's eyes were pale blue, dark, fiery. There was no humor in them, only a bleak determination. He had a small scar above one eye.

Self-conscious, Silverpaw awkwardly licked at his chest fur, trying to get it to lay flat and slick like Stormpaw's. But to no avail.

Sighing, Silverpaw picked up his vole and headed back in the direction of camp. There was a quiet crackle in the brush, and Silverpaw stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped into a crouch, belly skimming the ground like a snake.

It was a crow, casually picking at the carcass of a long-dead mouse. Silverpaw shrugged inwardly. Although chances were not in his favour, he imagined what it would look like to pad back into camp with a crow in tow. Maybe, just maybe, it would even impress Redtalon!

Heart set on it, Silverpaw crept forward. Unfortunately, he didn't watch his paws and stepped on a twig.

The crow's beady black eyes stared at him for a moment before taking off. _No!_ Bunching his hindquarters, Silverpaw sprang up. His claws nicked the bird's wing and he brought it down. The crow's wings franticalgly beat his face as Silverpaw struggled to finish it off.

As its body grew limp, Silverpaw felt pride warming him to the tips of his claws. He managed to tuck the vole under his chin and grasped the large bird by the scruff.

The crow's wing snagged onto he gorse entrance, and Silverpaw had to wrench it free. Dark feathers were left behind on the thorns.

Silverpaw's tail drooped as he realized that Redtalon was on a patrol. Stormpaw was puffing his chest and boasting to Rainpaw.

Silverpaw hung his head.

A moon.

A moon since his own sister had talked to him

. How he had regretted phrasing his words. Flamepaw had avoided him, refused to talk, and moved her nest to the other side of the den.

Quietly, Silverpaw deposited his kill on the fresh-kill pile. Excited squeals rang out in his ears. Ravenstrike was letting her kits out into camp. Shadekit was wrestling with Grasskit, growling in mock anger as they scuffled. Swankit shook her head before leaping into the fray. The three tumbled about, rolling until they almost bumped into Silverpaw. Shadekit jumped up and hissed.

"Guys, it's the weakling Stormpaw warned us about!" Silverpaw gaped.

"Hi, kits, I'm Silverpaw," Silverpaw shut his mouth. Shadekit bared his tiny teeth. Grasskit and Swankit padded up. _What is Stormpaw saying to these moon old kits?_

 _"_ Ugh, he doesn't even look like a cat. He's a-badger!" Grasskit's eyes gleamed. Swankit's white splotched muzzle wrinkled, lips curling back into a devious grin.

"Badger-stinky," The other two kits' eyes widened, then smiled. Silverpaw raised an eyebrow. He was hardly intimidated by kits who had only just begun to eat solif prey.

"Badger-stinky, badger-stinky, badger-st-"

"Look guys, it's Stormpaw!" The troop of kits scrambled to the apprentice, tripping over themselves in their rush. "Teach us a battle move!" Swankit bashed, fluttering her eyelashes.

Stormpaw stared down at the kits, arrogance glinting in his eyes. "Sure."

"Can I join?" Silverpaw was surprised by the youthful squeak that came from the nursery. Lightkit was waddling out, head cocked hopefully.

"Perhaps this will be a little too-advanced for such a small kit," Stormpaw narrowed his eyes. Lightkit furrowed his brow.

"Fine. I'll learn myself. You aren't even a warrior. I don't need you teaching me," Silverpaw smiled and padded toward the kit.

"Do you want to practise being an apprentice?" Lightkit's eyes brightened. Silverpaw was intrigued. The kit's eyes were like no colour like he'd ever seen before. Almost-grey, but not so like Hailbreeze's. Greyish, flecked with bits of blue and green.

"Of course I do! Will you help me? What can I do?" Silverpaw purred. He wondered if this kit would still be so excited after finding out what being an apprentice was really like.

"Well, have you visited the elders?" Lightkit's cream fur ruffled. "The elders?"

"An apprentice duty is bringing prey to the elders," Silverpaw expected the enthusiasm in the kit's eyes to dim. But Lightkit bounced excitedly still, switching from paw to paw.

"Come on, pick out a piece of prey for them to share," Silverpaw motioned to the fresh-kill pile. Lightkit focused his gaze on a mole on the top of the pile. Silverpaw was distracted. His crow was missing from the spot where he had placed it.

He looked around, stopping at the spot where Stormpaw was "teaching" the three other kits. Silverpaw's heart burned with anger as he realized that the dark grey apprentice was instructing the kits to take turns pouncing on the large black bird. Stormpaw turned around and met his stare challengingly. The crow was no longer edible, with blood and dirt sticking to its squashed body. Silverpaw imagined digging his claws into Stormpaw's pelt, harder and harder until blood beaded out.

"I got it!" Lightkit's proud chirp broke Silverpaw from his dark thoughts. He plastered a wide grin onto his face as he saw the cream-furred kit with the creature lying limply beside him. The mole was barely smaller than Lightkit was.

Silverpaw nudged the kit and placed the prey onto his back. Lightkit stumbled, but held strong.

"Right by that fallen tree over there," Silverpaw steered the kit toward the elder's den. Inside, Mosspelt and Fogstep were bickering, while Vinetail purred at them.

"Why hello, young'un, it's good to see you again!" Fogstep greeted pleasantly.

"It's all the same, Fogstep," Silverpaw dipped his head. Mosspelt peered around him.

"I see you've brought a visitor," The tortoiseshell she-cat mewed gruffly. Lightkit jumped out from behind Silverpaw.

"I'm Lightkit!" The kit's strange eyes glowed with excitement, showing no hint of shyness. Vinetail purred welcomingly.

"And you've brought prey," The old grey tom croaked.

"I picked it myself! I hope you like it!" Mosspelt and Fogstep exchanged glances.

"Wow, Lightkit, how'd you know mole was my favourite?" Fogstep exclaimed encouragingly. The tabby tom brushed his tail on the floor.

"Come closer dear, we don't bite. At least, not most of us," Fogstep shot a good-humored glare at Mosspelt.

"That was one time," Mosspelt grumbled. She motioned toward Vinetail. "That's Vinetail. I'm Mosspelt."

"Ahem," Fogstep coughed, narrowing his eye. Mosspelt grinned.

"Oops, sorry about that, Fogstep. Almost forgot about you."

Fogstep leaned close to Lightkit. "Would you perhaps like a story?" Lightkit shuddered in excitement.

"Yes, please!" He sat down with a thump. Fogstep curled his tail over his paws.

"Hmm, let's see, how about I tell you the story of how the jay earned its cry?" Lightkit nodded his head eagerly. Silverpaw settled down. He hadn't heard this one yet either.

"At the beginning of the clans, the jay bird was silent. In the ThunderClan forest, a kit was born. For his cunning ways, he was known as Jaypaw."

Silverpaw flinched as he recalled the fateful battle that had stolen the lives of both a ThunderClan and a ShadowClan apprentice.

"See, Jaypaw was unusually intelligent and sly. For this, he was praised by his mentor and earned the admiration of his fellow apprentices. Many she-cats mooned over his glossy fur and light figure."

"Jaypaw was an amazing hunter, but one day, he was fooled by the quiet jay. He, arrogant from being spoiled in his clan, was amazed to find a creature that could foil his attempts. So he struck up a pact with the jays of the forest. In exchange for their guidance to the other prey of the forest, Jaypaw vowed to never kill a single jay."

"One particular bird followed the apprentice throughout his excursions, alerting him of small creatures to hunt. They would share the kills. This jay became the undisputed king of his kind, ruling over the others with his immense size and strength."

"Jaypaw became Jayscreech. He fell in love with his kit-hood friend, a beautiful she-cat called Roseshine. They had three kits." Lightkit stuck out his tongue.

"Gross!" Mosspelt shot him a disapproving look. Fogstep took a bite of the mole before continuing.

"Unfortunately, the leafbare of that season-cycle was incredibly hard. Jayscreech watched helplessly as the prey ran dry, and as his clan began dropping like flies. Jayscreech was desperate; his kits were slowly dying. The only prey left in the forest were jays."

"Jayscreech's clan cried for the help of their most talented hunter. He knew what must be done."

"So one fateful night, as the king of the jays followed him, Jayscreech struck. He grabbed the throat of his ally, and bit down. As he died, the jay summoned all of his strength and unleashed a final, betrayed cry."

"Jay!" Lightkit jumped as Fogstep swooped at him and yowled. Vinetail and Mosspelt chuffed in laughter.

"Not funny!" Lightkit hissed, but this only caused the elders to laugh harder.

"The other jays heard this call, and began to repeat it, for it symbolized to never trust a cat, and the spirit of vengeance for their ruler."

"Now leave us in peace, little one. You can come back tomorrow for another story," Lightkit looked as if he were about to say something, but thought better of it.

As they padded out of the den, Lightkit turned to Silverpaw.

"That was fun. Thank you. I'm Lightkit. What's your name? Shadekit said Stormpaw said it was Oddpaw, but I'm not sure if I believe him," Lightkit huffed. "It's like they worship him or something."

Silverpaw peeled his lips back into a playful grin.

"Silverpaw. But you can call me Loserpaw, if you'd like."

 **QOTD: Whatd'ya think of Silverpaw's new friend?**


	20. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Rain, BrightMind, LunaSaphira, and Sunshadepurple for reviewing!**

 **Lightkit seems VERY popular-XD**

The leaves were edged with burnished brown, signaling the beginning of colder moons to come. Geese glided overhead, large feathers drifting down to coat the river and Sunningrocks.

Silverpaw crept stealthily through the undergrowth, careful not to warn the bushy-tailed critter of his presence. The squirrel stopped from his chewing, twisting its tiny head to look around. It's bulging black eyes fixed on the bush where Silverpaw was hiding. With a perturbed squeak, it scurried off, dropping the nut. Silverpaw was not to be outwitted by a squirrel. In hot pursuit, he raced after the creature, not giving up even as it grappled up a tree.

"Silverpaw, stop!" Silverpaw leapt up after the woodland critter, jumping to the first branch before springing to the next. He grabbed the squirrel by its haunch and sprung down with the prey in his mouth.

Silverpaw expected Hailbreeze to scold him for disobeying his orders, but the sooty grey tom just furrowed his brow.

"It's smart to use your heritage to your advantage this way," Hailbreeze mused thoughtfully. Silverpaw was surprised. His mentor _never_ praised him.

"I expect you to catch two squirrels, a wren, and a jay before the sky turns completely dark," Hailbreeze flicked his tail. _What? This is going to be impossible!_

"Go."

Silverpaw sprang up the nearest tree, a thick oak with low branches. Digging his claws into the thick bark, he threw himself to the up most branches to get a better view.

The forest brimmed with life. The chirping of birds made sure of that.

Silverpaw tilted his nose down into the tree. The smell of squirrel filled his nose, making his mouth water. Silverpaw crouched down, balancing his weight on his haunches as his hind claws slid into the bark. Then he pushed hard and thrusted himself to a branch of a nearby tree, reaching out with his forepaws.

His sudden weight made the branch lurch, and he held on tight with his front claws. Silverpaw hung for a moment before hauling his lower end onto the branch.

"That was a good leap!" Silverpaw whipped around.

A pair of dark blue eyes were peering down at him. The dark grey tom smelled of ThunderClan, yet Silverpaw didn't recognize him.

"Who-who are you?" The tom had a slight build, lithe with a ridiculously fluffy tail. He cocked his head.

"You don't recognize me? I'm Blackfrost," Silverpaw studied Blackfrost more closely. His dark grey fur, patched with black, reminded Silverpaw of someone he couldn't quite place his paw on. Then, suddenly, he got it.

"You're Aspenpaw's brother," Silverpaw blurted out. Blackfrost grinned.

"That I am. And if you're wondering why I'm a warrior and she isn't, let's just say that I'm the more talented of us two," Blackfrost caught Silverpaw's look of disbelief. "Okay, fine, there was a battle. I was allowed to come, she wasn't. Was made a warrior about when you were half a moon old. Aspenpaw looks more like a kit then me, if you were wondering."

"You were made a warrior at eight moons old?" Silverpaw stuttered. Blackfrost nodded cheerfully.

"Yep. You better be on your merry way now, Silverpaw, if you were to catch that much prey within your mentor's proposed time. Do what you do best, and it'll make it a thousand times easier." With that, the slender tom sprang into another tree.

Silverpaw thought quietly as he made his way up to the upper branches of the beech tree. _Do what you do best...Does Blackfrost know that I'm half SkyClan? He must, being good at branch-hopping too._ Silverpaw sensed squirrel at the top of the tree. He would know even without a nose, as pieces of beech-nut shell were raining down all around him. Silverpaw struggled to keep silent as one landed on his head.

The bushy-tailed little thing was watching him comically from the high branches, as if taunting Silverpaw to go catch it. _Will do,_ Silverpaw thought smugly as he shot up, swatting the squirrel off its post with an outstretched paw. He jumped down after the creature. It lay limp on the grass, neck broken. Silverpaw hastily covered it with musty leaves before tilting his head back to scent more prey.

Silverpaw decided to try something he hadn't ever done before. Peering up the dappled white trunk of a birch tree, he sheathed his claws. Then, pushing hard with his hind paws, Silverpaw ran almost vertically up the tree, feeling a rush of exhilaration as his rough pads caught on the bark and propelled him upward. He pushed off the trunk and reached out for a branch, front paws outstretched. Silverpaw grabbed the limb with his claws and swung himself up.

Panting, adrenaline rushing through his veins, Silverpaw purred in accomplishment. He certainly preferred this way of climbing. It was more dangerous, sure, but also faster. So much so that Silverpaw felt as though he was almost flying.

He ducked under a bundle of leaves and looked around. The quiet sound of chattering was coming from a neighbouring tree. Silverpaw launched himself out of the birch, hung briefly in midair, before scrabbling up the thick branch.

Silverpaw lunged at the squirrel, snapping his jaws down, hard on its tail. The squirrel let out a scream before Silverpaw was able to snap its neck. The squirrel twitched once and fell still. Silverpaw winced, ashamed of his messy kill.

 _Two down, two to go._

But how in the forest did Hailbreeze expect him to catch a jay?

Silverpaw wrinkled his nose. It was likely that all the prey in this part of territory had been alerted by the squirrel. So Silverpaw padded off in the direction of the SkyClan border.

The undergrowth thinned out until only a few ferns and bushes hid the ground. Trees, however, grew more abundant with each step Silverpaw took.

He sprang up to the lowest branch of an alder, branches thick and low, perfect for climbing. Besides, the flashes of brown, interrupted by green leaves, made Silverpaw sure that there was a wren nest up there.

As quietly as he could, Silverpaw slithered up the tree like a slug. A steady chirping came from a pile of twigs, strewn all over a branch. A wren flapped its wings at some downy hatchlings, unknowing of the danger that lurked beneath it. Silverpaw grinned and leaped, grabbing the small brown bird and tearing out its throat. Unfortunately, the chicks seemed to have their fledgling feathers, chirping as they beat their wings and flew away.

Silverpaw was about to jump out of the tree when he noticed a rustling in the undergrowth. The sun was beginning its steep descent, bathing the clouds with blood red light. He watched silently, belly pressed against the smooth branch, as two figures appeared.

Flamepaw and Stormpaw.

"It's really quite beautiful out tonight," Flamepaw attempted to lean against Stormpaw. The dark grey tom smiled charismatically. Narrowing his eyes, Silverpaw realized that the tip of Stormpaw's tail was thumping impatiently on the ground.

"Sure it is," They stared at the setting sun together without a word.

Flamepaw was uncomfortably shifting her paws, opening her mouth as if to say something, but closing it again.

Silverpaw realized what she was about to do.

 _Oh no._

Clamping his teeth down on his tongue, Silverpaw willed his sister to keep quiet.

"Stormpaw," Flamepaw began, turning to look at the other apprentice. "I-I been thinking about this for a long time and-I," Stormpaw flicked his tail.

"You what?" Stormpaw's eyes glinted. Flamepaw looked lost before continuing.

"I tried to stop, I really did. But, Stormpaw, I think I-I," Flamepaw's dark green glowed nervously.

"I think I like you," She blurted out at last. Stormpaw didn't look impressed, or even surprised.

"It's a lost cause." Flamepaw sighed dejectedly, closing her eyes.

"It is." Silverpaw fought the urge to yowl out at the dark grey apprentice's snarky tone. Stormpaw shouldn't toy with the emotions of someone that liked him.

Flamepaw widened her eyes.

"That's great and all, Flamepaw, but I don't like you back. Not at all. It's not like you're not pretty or anything, but I simply don't like you that way," Stormpaw meowed bluntly.

"I thought you felt the same," Flamepaw narrowed her eyes. "I like you, Stormpaw. Even if you don't like me back. I'll always like you, no matter what happens." With that, she whipped around and walked away. Silverpaw expected Stormpaw to at least chase after the ginger apprentice. But he only sat there, a vaguely pleased expression on his face.

Silverpaw followed above his sister, watching as hurt slackened Flamepaw's usually peppy step. He was about to jump down, to comfort her, but was beaten by a dark grey blur.

"He shouldn't've treated you this way. You're far too good for him," Blackfrost lashed his feathery tail. Flamepaw looked at him in horror.

"You saw?" Blackfrost nodded slowly. Flamepaw hung her head miserably.

"You're wrong, Blackfrost. I'm not good enough for him. Stormpaw likes your sister," Flamepaw growled bitterly, sinking her claws into the earth. Blackfrost rested his tailtip on Flamepaw's shoulder.

"Hey, don't be a downer. Unfortunately for Stormpaw, Aspenpaw thinks that he's an conceited freak," Blackfrost purred in amusement. Flamepaw pricked her ears.

"Besides, I think that once Stormpaw realizes my sister hates him with every fibre of her being, he'll come crawling back to you. Then, you can turn him down harder than he'd ever be able to comprehend with his tiny excuse for a brain."

"Truly?" Blackfrost nodded vigorously.

"Of course."

Leaving the two to their conversation, Silverpaw headed back to confront Stormpaw. He had it planned out: he would drop down onto Stormpaw's shoulders from above, then pin him down until he begged for mercy. _That'll show him._

A bloodcurdling shriek sounded from the place where Silverpaw had left his tormentor by himself.

Without a second's hesitation, Silverpaw sprung onto the next tree, then the next and the next. Until he had reached the small clearing where he had last seen Stormpaw.

That was the moment when Silverpaw's heart skipped a beat.

Stormpaw was desperately trying to hold off a huge russet shape by himself. Blood stained the earth, dyeing brown into the colour of the rising sun.

Red.

Silverpaw yowled loudly and dropped square onto the fox's shoulders, sinking his claws into the beast's orange fur. The fox barked and tried to shake him off. It worked, and Silverpaw was thrown against the trunk of a tree, gasping like a fish out of water as the air was brutally knocked from his lungs.

Chest heaving, Silverpaw threw himself at the fox once more. Stormpaw hissed from underneath its belly.

"It's no use; we have to get help from camp! Go, Silverpaw!" Silverpaw dug his hind claws into the fox's flesh while tearing its large ears to shreds with his forepaws.

"Never! I won't leave you to die!" Silverpaw yowled. Stormpaw was striking the fox's ugly muzzle with alternating paws.

"Why? Why won't you just let me die? It's not like I've ever been any good to you before."

Silverpaw gritted his teeth and sprang down to face the fox. Stark white teeth gleamed from behind peeled black lips, spittle flying at his face as the fox growled.

"You're a clanmate. I won't let someone die just because I dislike them." Stormpaw screeched as the fox bowled him over. He flew into a boulder, and landed in an unmoving heap.

"Stormpaw!" Focusing his attention back onto the fox, Silverpaw slashed at its nose over and over again, flinching as it snapped its jaws down a whisker from his face. He had never fought like this before. Kicking, biting, slashing, and clawing. There was simply no time to execute battle moves.

The fox smelled strange, almost familiar.

Then Silverpaw realized something.

It was the scent of milk.

The fox was a vixen.

"It's a mother, we have to get out of the way so we aren't between her and her kits!" Silverpaw wasn't sure if Stormpaw could even hear him anymore, but it was comforting to have someone to talk to. The fox didn't look like she was in great shape. Stormpaw had already tired her by the time Silverpaw arrived. With a final, hard blow, Silverpaw clawed her eye, feeling satisfaction as she screeched at stumbled back.

As fast as he could, Silverpaw flung Stormpaw's body onto his back and raced back through the forest. It didn't look like the fox was following him, which in itself was a blessing. Another miraculous bit of luck was that Stormpaw still seemed to be alive.

Silverpaw could hear nothing expect the pounding of blood in his ears. He wasn't quite sure if the fluttering beat beside his ear was his own heart, or Stormpaw's.

He finally reached camp, spluttering as he lifted Stormpaw out of the tunnel. His leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Silverpaw almost threw up as he recognized the glint of white that had punctured Stormpaw's skin.

Rainpaw dashed up to him.

"What have you _done_ to my brother!" She accused in outrage.

"Saved him from a fox," Silverpaw retorted, almost purring at Rainpaw's shocked expression. "Pinespring!"

The medicine cat was at his side at an instant, staring down at the gaping wound. "We need cobwebs, rushes, comfrey, and sticks," He sniffed down at Stormpaw's leg. "Do I smell _fox?_ " Silverpaw flicked his ears. "He was bitten many times before I could get to him."

"In that case, we'll need to clean this wound as much as possible. Owlpaw, Meadowpaw, go soak moss in the stream," Pinespring looked over Silverpaw quickly. "Wounded?"

"Just a scratch from a rock, and a couple of claw marks here and there. This isn't all my blood," Silverpaw added, seeing Pinespring take in his blood-soaked fur.

"Clean it up and get Kestrelpaw to patch it up later."

His clanmates were gathering around, eyes widening in horror as they stared down at the apprentice. Redtalon pushed his way through the crowd, furrowing his brow.

"What happened?" Silverpaw forced himself to speak properly and not just gape at his father.

"I heard him being attacked by a fox. We managed to tire it before Stormpaw was knocked out." Redtalon looked at him intensely as Kestrelpaw hurried to Stormpaw with the herbs in his mouth.

"Is it still in our territory?" Silverpaw nodded. "SkyClan border, patch of land from Duskstar's reign."

Sleetstar staggered out of the medicine den. Redtalon glanced at the frail leader before continuing. "Swiftfeather, Fernshadow, Talonpaw, Blackfrost, and Aspenpaw, I want you to drive it off. Preferably not into SkyClan land." Sleetstar nodded approvingly before returning back into the den.

"My son!" Willowfur shrieked, trying to get to Stormpaw, but she was blocked by Cloudflight. Wolfstorm snarled at her, but Silverpaw's mother held strong.

"That's not going to do him any good right now." Ravenstrike shooed her kits back into the nursery.

"Will Stormpaw _die_ , mama?" Swankit's terrified mew was muffled by her mother's hush. Pinespring ordered Splitfoot and Leopardspot to hold onto Stormpaw's shoulders.

"Broken. Going to have to reset it, but it won't be pleasant," A drop of perspiration beaded on Pinespring's nose.

"If my son is burdened in any way, shape or form, from becoming a warrior, medicine cat, I swear I'll-" Wolfstorm's hiss was cut off by Hailbreeze's tail in front of his mouth.

Placing one paw on Stormpaw's leg and the other on his shoulder, Pinespring gritted his teeth and wrenched upward. A guttural screech erupted from Stormpaw's throat, then he relaxed and fell still.

"I need two cats to carefully help me lift him to the medicine den." Rainpaw and Kestrelpaw heaved their unconscious brother onto their backs. "Don't touch his leg. Kestrelpaw, prepare a comfrey poultice and splint his leg with the rushes."

Silverpaw started washing the blood from his fur, but stopped. He imagined how impressed Cinderpaw and Dawnpaw would be.

Smiling, he padded back into his nest and pretended to sleep.

 **…**

"About time you got here! We were thinking that you- holy StarClan, are you alright?" Silverpaw pretended to stumble, collapsing into the dirt.

"A-attack. Ri-iverC-lan," Silverpaw panted, opening one eye to see Dawnpaw's horrified expression. Cinderpaw nudged her with his shoulder, laughing.

"He's kidding, rabbit-brain!" Silverpaw straightened up and tackled the broad shouldered ginger tom.

"At least someone's got a sense of humor," Cinderpaw smiled up at Silverpaw and quickly rolled him off.

"Quit it, you two. We haft'a find something to do," Dawnpaw rolled her eyes.

"How 'bout we play hide and seek? Not it!" Cinderpaw crossed his paws over his nose, copying Dawnpaw. Silverpaw sighed.

"Nah, we'll never be able to find anycat in this darkness!" Silverpaw pointed out. Cinderpaw wore a thoughtful expression on his face, wrinkling his muzzle until his nose disappeared into a pile ginger fur.

"We can always play hunt the rabbit," Cinderpaw suggested. Dawnpaw glared at him. "You'll just win every time!"

"I can run backwards, close my eyes, and carry a stone in my mouth?" Silverpaw smirked.

"Very helpful."

Suddenly, an idea appeared in Silverpaw's mind.

"We could climb up the Great Oaks." Cinderpaw and Dawnpaw turned to him simultaneously.

"No!"

 **Lol, Stormy had it coming!**

 **QOTD: What'dya think 'bout Blackfrost? LunaSaphira: Does it seem like "her" character so far?**


	21. Chapter 19

**Thanks to LunaSaphira for reviewing!**

 **For some reason, all of your reviews aren't showing up! Aarg!**

Silverpaw looked down at the kit scowling at him.

It was the morning after Stormpaw's incident with the fox, and the apprentice was still unconscious. Ravenstrike's kits naturally were shocked that their invincible idol was hurt so badly.

"How come you're fine, yet Stormpaw's leg is broken?" Grasskit turned his nose up suspiciously. Silverpaw's whiskers twitched.

"I've already told you. He fought the fox for longer," Silverpaw tried as hard as he could to stay patient. Shadekit glared unbelievingly at him, while Swankit scoffed beside her sister. "There's no way a cat as weak as you would still be alive if _Stormpaw's_ hurt."

A snarl sounded from across camp.

"The kit's right. Doesn't it seem odd that the runt comes back perfectly fine, yet my _son_ is half dead? Stars, Stormpaw isn't even _awake_ yet!" Wolfstorm lashed his tail.

"Yeah, how do we know that he isn't lying?" Moontail piped up. The clan began to murmur amongst themselves.

Silverpaw's stomach lurched. This couldn't be right! Panic flooded throughout his body.

To his surprise, Hailbreeze emerged from the warrior's den, an angry frown on his face.

"Why would Silverpaw want to harm a fellow apprentice?" He hissed, arching his back. Wolfstorm tilted his head up arrogantly.

"For one, why wouldn't he?" The dark grey tom reasoned silkily. "Stormpaw's always been the stronger apprentice. It's plausible that your apprentice did it out of jealousy."

"If Silverpaw wanted to kill Stormpaw, then why would he rush back to camp instead of just leaving him to die? Also, how would you explain the fox scent on him?" Aspenpaw padded up to stand beside Silverpaw. He was extremely grateful for her support.

"How do you know that he didn't just use fox-dung to cover up his scent?"

Blackfrost walked up and shoved his face into the older warrior's, bushing up grey fur that was lighter than Aspenpaw's, but darker than Silverpaw's.

"Listen, that's just plain mousebrained. I heard Stormpaw's yowl too, but wasn't close enough to get to him. By the time I got back to camp, Silverpaw was on his way too."

"So you're saying that you couldn't go help my son? That sounds awfully traitorous to abandon a clanmate like that. You should still be an apprentice, so you have no right to speak that way to a _warrior!"_

Blackfrost trembled in fury and crouched down, preparing to pounce on the tom.

"Stop!"

Redtalon's commanding yowl sounded from the top of Highrock. He swept his scorching yellow gaze over the quarrelling cats. "We are in the midst of a _war._ ThunderClan does not need its warriors fighting amongst themselves," The dark ginger tom helped Sleetstar up onto the boulder.

"Our leader has a ceremony to perform."

"Seedpaw, step forward." The grey she-cat with darker flecks strode forward, eyes glinting with long-awaited relief. Silverpaw, admittedly, shared her relief. The faster that the quick tempered she-cat was in the warrior's den, the better. Seedpaw despised him almost as much as Stormpaw, and had loved to see hi humiliated.

"I, Sleetstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." The white tom's voice shook with frailty, and Silverpaw vaguely recalled a time not too long ago when Sleetstar's booming yowl had brought attention to his clan.

"Seedpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Seedpaw's blue eyes shined with apprehension.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Seedpaw, from this moment you will be known as Seedpelt. StarClan honours your independence and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The old tom rested his muzzle on Seedpelt's head, while she ducked to lick his shoulder.

"Step forth, Meadowpaw."

"I, Sleetstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Meadowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Meadowpaw hesitated for a moment before responding.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Meadowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Meadowstream. StarClan honours your patience and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Meadowstream licked Sleetstar's shoulder, then stepped back.

"Seedpelt! Meadowstream! Seedpelt! Meadowstream!" Silverpaw called both their names to the sky. He hadn't known Meadowstream particularly well, but she was polite, dipping her head whenever she saw him.

"As according to custom, new warriors must keep silent vigil over camp tonight, while their clanmates sleep." Sleetstar coughed quietly before continuing. "Due to the threat of ShadowClan invasion, I have decided that ThunderClan's younger warriors will have to practice with senior warriors that have apprentices. They mustn't believe that warriorship is the end of their training!"

Cries of approval rang out. Silverpaw uneasily shifted his paws as he realized that Hailbreeze was one of the most experienced warriors, meaning that he was likely going to have to train younger warriors.

Silverpaw sat still as the cats went about their daily tasks around him. Hailbreeze was padding toward the leader's den. _Going to talk to Sleetstar._

Silverpaw turned his head at the sound of high-pitched growls coming from the nursery. The kits were wrestling happily, mock snarling and bushing out their fur. Silverpaw purred as he saw Shadekit attempt to perform a slash-and-roll on Lightkit, but miss by an entire tail length.

Silverpaw closed his eyes.

 _"Hey, what's his problem?" Silverkit seethed as Talonpaw roughly pushed him aside. Flamekit shrugged._

 _"He said I was as dumb as a squirrel yesterday," The ginger and white tabby kit squeaked indignantly. "I'm not."_

 _"You're not." Silverkit's eyes glinted mischeviously."You're dumber."_

 _"Am not!"_

 _"Am too!"_

Lightkit's eyes brightened as he saw Silverpaw, shaking the dust from his pelt. "Silverpaw! Can you play with us?" Grasskit scoffed quietly. "We don't need a weakling teaching us! It's not as if he's any good at battle moves."

Silverpaw's ears swiveled forward. "Battle moves aren't the most important things to being an apprentice." Swankit looked unconvinced.

"If it isn't, what is?' Silverpaw padded up to them.

"What use is knowing battle moves if you can't jump high enough to reach the enemy? What if you aren't strong enough?" Shadekit furrowed his brow, then his eyes cleared and the black kit cocked his head. "He's right. How can we train?"

"Well," Silverpaw pushed a couple of sparrow sized rocks to one side of camp. "Let's play a game. Whoever can push their rock to the other side of camp gets a badger ride!" Shadekit, Lightkit, and Swankit bounded to their rocks. Shadekit puffed his chest and walked up to the biggest one. "I'm the strongest, I'll do it!"

Grasskit stood, narrowing his eyes. Swankit stood questioningly by the pebble.

"Aren't you going to play with us, Grasskit?" The brown-grey tabby tom snorted and wrinkled his nose. "That sounds dumb. I'm going to practice battle moves."

"Suit yourself, killjoy. Don't be regret it later, 'cause I'm gonna be stronger than you!" Shadekit bounced enthusiastically. "As if." The tabby kit scoffed and walked away.

Silverpaw frowned. It seemed like Stormpaw's personality had rubbed off onto the moon and a half old kit.

"Ready." The three kits lined up beside their rocks. Lightkit braced his shoulder against his, eyes bright with excitement, while Swankit rested her dainty white paws on the smooth stone, preparing to roll it. Shadekit was going for a completely different approach, back pressed to the rock, seemingly going to push on it with only brute strength.

"Set." Lightkit dug his back paws into to earth to steady himself.

"Go!"

The kits heaved on their rocks. Swankit's rolling technique seemed to work best, as she was halfway across camp by the time Shadekit and Lightkit had pushed it a tail-length. Lightkit's eyes widened in dismay, and the cream tabby tom pushed even harder.

Swankit's rock was caught on a pebble sticking out of the ground, and she had to stop in her rolling to assess the way she would get it free. This gave time for her two brothers to catch up. Shadekit grunted in determination as he backed up, forcing the rock with his back.

"This is hard work!" Lightkit exclaimed, jumping in front of his rock and beginning to pull it instead of push.

Silverpaw purred. "Being a warrior is hard work. Does that mean you'll give up?" Lightkit shook his head fiercely.

The three kits all reached the edge of camp within a heartbeat of each other. "Who won?" Swankit asked, eyes hopeful. Silverpaw grinned. "All of you." With that, the pale grey tabby tom growled like a badger and threw the kits one by one onto his back.

"Hold on tight!" Silverpaw stomped around camp, making sure that each step was elaborately heavy so that the kits were shaken like burrs in a wind. They squealed in glee and clung to his fur with thorn-sharp claws. Silverpaw ran faster and grumbled. "Brave ThunderClan warriors, no match for Dirt-face!" He noticed Grasskit sitting, eyes narrowed, alone, by the nursery.

"There's room for one more," Silverpaw offered, but Grasskit turned away. "Badger rides are for kits!" _You are a kit_ , Silverpaw wanted to point out, but kept his mouth shut.

He went for another lap, whilst the kits were giggling.

Silverpaw saw Flamepaw standing dejectedly by the edge of camp.

"That's enough for today, kits," Silverpaw mewed, carefully lowering the kits off his back.

Shadekit looked crestfallen. "Aww, just one more ride? Please?" Silverpaw smiled and shook his head. Swankit hesitantly padded to Silverpaw. "I'm sorry for insulting you earlier, Silverpaw," The white splotched kit licked her chest fur quickly.

"It's alright, I never took any offense," Silverpaw flicked the she-kit with his tail tip. "How about you try to fight your other brother now? I'm sure that you can beat him!" Swankit nodded and led her brothers to where Grasskit was sulking.

"See, he's not _that_ bad," Lightkit caught up with his sister.

 _And now it's time to talk to mine_. Silverpaw trotted over to Flamepaw. She hung her head. Before Silverpaw could even open his mouth, Flamepaw spoke.

"I know that you've come to say 'I told you so'. Don't even bother," She mewed sharply, dark green eyes flashing. Silverpaw nudged his sister gently. "You know I would never say that!"

He continued, waving his tail. "Pinespring says that Stormpaw won't be out of the medicine cat's den for at least two whole moons." Flamepaw raised an eyebrow.

"So? How does that affect anything? He still doesn't like me," Frustrated, Flamepaw plopped back down.

"It's the best way to get back at him. Think about it: If we became warriors before Stormpaw and Rainpaw, wouldn't they realize that they haven't affected our abilities?" Flamepaw straightened up. "They would realize all of the things they've done to try and break us were useless, right?"

Silverpaw's mind flashed to a small bit of information that he had not told Flamepaw.

Had not planned to tell her.

But, at that moment, felt compelled that the ginger and white apprentice had to know.

"I have to tell you something- but first, promise me that you won't get mad," Silverpaw stared into Flamepaw's fiery green gaze. "Sure."

"The other day-I heard- I heard Talonpaw talking to Rainpaw and Stormpaw about you. He suggested that- that Stormpaw should lead you on and reject you as soon as you told him how you feel." The coldness in Flamepaw's eyes surprised Silverpaw. "What?"

"To top it off, Stormpaw seemed to think that it was a good idea," Silverpaw shifted his paws uneasily. "You promised you wouldn't be mad," He added. Flamepaw lashed her tail, but said nothing more.

"Silverpaw!" Silverpaw turned to see his mentor padding out of the leader's den. "There's no time for gossip, we must get to work." Glancing back at Flamepaw for one last moment, Silverpaw sighed and padded over to his mentor.

"You didn't complete my challenge, did you?" Hailbreeze narrowed his eyes. Silverpaw gasped.

"My prey! I buried it back there. I can go get it." Hailbreeze waved his tail in dismissal. "Leave it. They're probably crowfood by now." Silverpaw's ears drooped. All that work for nothing!

"I did catch them, though," Silverpaw peered up at his mentor's imposing figure. Hailbreeze's whiskers twitched.

"You didn't catch the jay." Seeing Silverpaw's expression, he added, "I saw where you had buried the prey. But I wanted you to feel the pride of feeding your clan by bringing it back yourself. You didn't attempt to try and find a jay." The sooty grey tom's pelt rippled. "Why didn't you?"

Silverpaw unsheathed his claws, feeling them prick into the ground. "Er, I was fighting a fox," He suggested. Hailbreeze shook his head.

"That's not an excuse." Silverpaw almost yowled in opposition. What did he mean by fighting a fox wasn't an _excuse_? How could he have possibly gone to catch a jay after he dragged Stormpaw back to camp?

"I was never trying to test your hunting skills, Silverpaw, but you're willingness to go on. What would happen after a battle, when all of the warriors and apprentices were injured?"

Understanding flared through Silverpaw's mind. "They have to go on, to hunt for their clan even if they were tired and hurt." Hailbreeze nodded.

"Precisely. And that, my apprentice, is why you'll be catching a vole, two shrews, a blackbird, and a jay by the beginning of dusk."

 **…**

"You _dungbrain!_ How could've you not caught that?" Moontail's mew was hot with rage.

"If you weren't going to catch it, you could've at least moved out of my way so I could!"

Flamepaw stared at her mentor, stricken. _I've done it again! Why do I always get it wrong?_ "I'm sorry!"

Moontail glared at her. "'Sorry' catches no prey! How many times have I told you?" Flamepaw struggled to suppress the wave of anger rising up in her chest. Once again, she had to restrain it, keeping it buried deep. "StarClan, I said I was sorry already!"

"You do not speak to your mentor that way!" The blue-grey she cat snarled. Flamepaw lashed her tail, feeling a rush of boldness. "Why shouldn't I? It's your duty to teach, not criticise and do nothing else," She spat, hackles rising. Moontail huffed and sat back down.

"Your entire family-kit-killers and mate-stealers. Why do I get the stupid apprentice who, for StarClan's sake, can't even catch a mouse leaping into her jaws?" Moontail raised her paw and swatted Flamepaw's cheek. Blood dripped out of the wound, and Flamepaw seethed, no longer trying to hide her anger. After enduring moons of abuse, she was not going to stand another moment of it. Growling, Flamepaw leapt over Moontail, raking sharp claws down her back before landing and turning back to face the unhinged she-cat.

"Y-you monster!" Moontail sprang at her apprentice.

"Stop!"

Flamepaw opened her eyes. Moontail lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, Silverpaw standing over her. The she-cat snarled and struggled to her paws to face Flamepaw's brother. Silverpaw met her scorching gaze evenly.

"I said stop! You are dismissed." Hailbreeze commanded. Moontail hissed. "Why should I listen to you? Who died and made you leader?"

Hailbreeze turned his flint like eyes to Moontail. "As your senior, I have the right to tell you to stop hurting your apprentice. You may go back to camp now." Without another word, Hailbreeze led Flamepaw and Silverpaw away, leaving the disheveled blue-grey she-cat in the dust.

They reached the Sandy Hollow, and Hailbreeze turned around. "Show me your hunting crouch."

Feeling painstakingly awkward, Flamepaw dropped flat onto the ground, spreading her paws as evenly as she could. She had not been taught properly by Moontail, and had to figure out herself by watching her fellow apprentices.

Hailbreeze studied her disapprovingly, motioning with his tail. Silverpaw padded up, pale blue eyes kind. "Gather up your crouch so that the weight is on your haunches." He pushed her leg so that it was bunched up against her side. "Hold your tail out so that it's directly behind you."

Flamepaw watched her light tabby brother for a few moments. When had he gotten so confident? With guilt, she remembered that she had barely talked to him for the past moon. _All because of a stupid, arrogant tom!_

Where was the quiet kit, the kit that had tried so hard to prove himself to their father? Silverpaw had watched from the shadows as Flamepaw was trained by Redtalon with pride in his eyes. Flamepaw knew that their father cared about Silverpaw. If he didn't, why did he shoot such proud, loving glances when Silverpaw hadn't been looking?

In his place was a steadfast tom who was unafraid to speak exactly how he felt, yet was kind enough to understand when someone needed a bit of encouragement.

And Flamepaw was proud that he was her brother.

 **Aww, how sweet! XD**

 **QOTD: What do you think about Moontail? Or should I say, Moonytail!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Thanks to the EveeFan!**

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** \- Sleetstar- Once handsome white tom with dark amber eyes

 **Deputy** \- Redtalon- Dark ginger tom

 **Medicine Cat** \- Pinespring- Small light brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

 **Warriors** (toms and she-cats without kits)

Amberclaw- Long-legged ginger tom

Swiftfeather- White she-cat with black ears, light green eyes

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Willowfur- Brown tabby she-cat with white chest and paws

Wolfstorm- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Hailbreeze- Sooty grey tom with striking grey eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Meadowstream- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Seedpelt- Grey she-cat with darker flecks

Fernshadow- Dark cream she-cat

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Duskpelt- Large brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Foxfeather- Reddish she-cat

Darkblaze- Ginger and black tom

Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Moontail- Dappled blue grey she-cat

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Barkstripe- Dusky brown tabby tom

Leopardspot- Light grey tom with black spots

Splitfoot- Stumpy ginger and white tabby tom with six toes on each paw

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Blackfrost- Grey tom with jet black markings, brilliant blue eyes

Cloudflight- White she-cat with dark green eyes, originally of SkyClan

Sparrowcloud- White and ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Birchheart- Pale grey she-cat

 **Apprentices** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Kestrelpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Rainpaw- Pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws, unusual amber eyes

Stormpaw- Dark grey tom with amber eyes

Talonpaw- Golden-brown tom

Owlpaw- Black tom with fleck of white on nose

Aspenpaw- Beautiful white splotched grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Flamepaw- Ginger tabby and white she-cat, dark green eyes

Silverpaw- Light grey and white tabby tom with pale blue eyes

 **Queens** (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ravenstrike- Black she-cat with white fang-shaped marking on chest. (Mother of Lightkit- light cream tabby tom with red spots on muzzle, Grasskit- grey-brown tabby tom, Shadekit- black tom with white star on forehead, and Swankit- black she cat with white patches)

 **Elders**

Vinetail- Ancient grey tom

Fogstep- Tabby tom with single blue eye

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader-** Flystar- White speckled ginger tom

 **Deputy** \- Petalfall- Rose cream she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Medicine cat-** Thrushwing- tabby tom

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader-** Clawstar- Black tom with gruesome pink scar from eye to hip, winding under belly

 **Deputy-** Newtsnout- Murky brown tom

 **Medicine Cat-** Molepelt- Small black tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader-** Swiftstar- Dark grey tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

 **Deputy-** Milkfur- Creamy white tom

 **Medicine Cat-** Larkwing- Silver and black tabby she-cat

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader-** Pikestar- Huge, glossy coated tabby tom

 **Deputy-** Birchsplash- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat-** Icewhisker- Silver-grey tom

Hailbreeze lay in his dank nest.

For days not, he had not moved. Had not bothered to step out of his den, to see the pitied and worried glances of his clanmates. What was the purpose to drag on further in life?

He turned his head, wincing as the bones in his neck crackled sharply. The prey that cats had brought him were slowly rotting, filling the den with putrid smells.

No matter how hard he had tried, Hailbreeze could not help but overhear the whispers of gossip from outside the den.

 _"I heard that Driftsong was expecting kits when she passed,"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"Poor Driftsong. It is hard to lose one so young,"_

 _"Hailbreeze has to get up and patrol like the rest of us!"_

 _"Let him grieve. He's just lost his mate. We shouldn't disturb him,"_

Hailbreeze wanted to cry out, to wipe the pity from cats' faces with unsheathed paws. But simply, he lay there. Closing his eyes for the fourth time that day, he wanted to sleep. Yet each time he was unable to, haunted by the memory of Driftsong's beautiful, broken body as it lay in the grave, pawfuls of dirt covering her forever.

But this time, Hailbreeze fell away into dreams.

He blinked open his eyes, and instantly perked up. The trees were speckled with glowing stars, and the sky was thick with glowing orbs. A slender blue shape was moving through the tall wildflowers.

"Driftsong!" Hailbreeze yowled, racing to keep in sight of his lost love. She must've heard. Driftsong had the keenest hearing in all of ThunderClan. Yet she still kept walking, without even a backward glance. Hailbreeze's heart wrenched. Did she not recognize him anymore?

His paws swept through the tussocks. "Driftso-" Hailbreeze's desperate cry was cut off as he tripped, landing on his side with a quiet oof.

She was at his side at an instant, plumy tail brushing his back. "Rise."

"What?" Hailbreeze was lost in her eyes. Driftsong held out a paw. "Rise."

"You are the lion that defends the forest. You must rise, for there shall be no hurdle that will fell you. Rise, and protect the ones that you love most."

Hailbreeze sighed bitterly. "I've already failed. I couldn't save you. Is he-"

Driftsong's eyes glowed with the light of a thousand stars. "Do not fret, my love. My brother is far from where he can hurt me."

Hailbreeze shook his head. "I just don't understand. Why did he have to kill you?" He looked up, and Driftsong's elegant shape was beginning to fade.

"No, don't go! I've missed you so much, please, just stay a while longer!" Hailbreeze begged. Driftsong smiled sadly.

"This will not be the last time we meet, Hailbreeze. Remember, you must stay strong for my sake, and yours."

The echoing voices around Hailbreeze rose, until a steady, bewildering chant rose up.

 _"Howling wind, do not fret. The locked will descend from the sky, and destroy all that is pure. When the sun rises in the sky, the wildest storm will smother the light."_


	23. Chapter 21

**LarryLizard- Oops, it is a Lion King reference!**

 **Lunasaphira- Just time that I can scrounge sometimes. Lol.**

 **Rain- It isn't _that_ simple, trust me. Here's a hint: What are some types of storms?**

Dappled moonlight wafted down onto thick oak leaves. The bark of an ancient beast glittered with a recent frost.

Silverpaw silently creeped out of the dirt-place tunnel, leaping over the sloping mound of ravine wall. His greenleaf thin pelt did little to block out the whispering leaf-fall breeze, but Silverpaw knew that it would soon thicken out to match the cold of leafbare.

He waved his tail and burrowed through the undergrowth, wincing as his fur caught on the thorns. The other apprentices slunk through the shrub as smooth as a fish in water. But Silverpaw's pelt constantly snagged in the brambles. _One more part of SkyClan, I guess._

Cinderpaw was sitting alone in the clearing, ginger pelt gleaming with moonlight. Silverpaw ducked his head and raced down into the hollow.

"Hello Cinderpaw. Where's Dawnpaw?" Silverpaw padded a tight circle around his stooping friend. When Cinderpaw didn't respond, Silverpaw stopped and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Cinderpaw blinked. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come. I ran into Dawnpaw earlier; she said that she couldn't make it." Silverpaw plopped down. "I couldn't get out earlier, sorry." He stared carefully into Cinderpaw's luminous eyes. "Are you okay?" Silverpaw repeated again, hunching over awkwardly to force Cinderpaw to look at him.

Cinderpaw slowly turned his eyes up. "I-I'm fine." The yellowish ginger tabby tom insisted weakly. Silverpaw raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "You aren't. What's the matter?" Cinderpaw sighed and shook his head.

"My mother, Tigerflame- she disappeared." The WindClan apprentice mewed painfully.

Silverpaw felt shock seeping through his veins. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. What happened?"

Cinderpaw gazed dejectedly at the stars. "She went out for a hunting patrol and she just-left. We tracked her scent to- to-"Cinderpaw hung his head and let out a shuddering breath.

"To the gorge."

Silverpaw rested the tip of his tail on Cinderpaw's shoulder. "You can't possibly mean-" Cinderpaw closed his eyes. "That's what most of my clan thinks." The ginger tom straightened up and jutted his chin out. "I don't believe it. We didn't find her body, and I won't believe what anycat says until the day we do." Silverpaw noticed the sharpness of defiance in his figure.

"Did she say anything before she went out?" Cinderpaw's paws shifted in uncertainty.

"Yes, but it made no sense at the time. I wanted to go with her, but Tigerflame told me that she had to do it alone, and that she would see me again." Silverpaw nudged the tom with his nose.

"Do you have any other kin?" Cinderpaw shook his head. "I'm an only kit. And no one knows who my father is. The other cats used to call me kittypet." Cinderpaw tilted his head. "But I proved them wrong."

"You'll find her." Silverpaw promised, though in his heart, he wasn't so sure. Cinderpaw sighed.

"I'm sorry; could I have some time on my own? You can return to your camp." Silverpaw nodded. "Of course."

He got up to leave and shot one last look at his friend. "But remember, Cinderpaw, don't give up hope. Your mother loves you, and she would never leave you unless she absolutely had to." Silverpaw felt a guilty twinge of jealousy. It was blatantly obvious that Cinderpaw and his mother were very close; Silverpaw couldn't say the same for him and Redtalon.

Tipping his head up to see the glowing stars, Silverpaw made a silent vow, a vow he knew he would keep.

 _I will make you proud._

Slipping back into camp, Silverpaw quietly trudged into the apprentice's den, cautiously avoiding trailing tails. It was just after moonhigh, so he'd be able to get some sleep before training in the morning.

Silverpaw rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes, drifting away into the land of dreams.

 **…**

Silverpaw opened his eyes to find himself in a den. But it clearly was not the apprentice's den, for the light scent of milk wafted up his nose.

The pleasant smell was surprising to Silverpaw, as he could hear the distinct caterwauls of battle outside the brambles.

A small black tom stood cowering at the back of the nursery. The dark ginger tom, eyes flashing with hate, blocked his only exit from. This cat was young, muscles rippling, and his white teeth gleamed in the darkness.

"P-please don't hurt me!" The little black kit squeaked in terror. The tom laughed, a cold, hard sound lacking the slightest trace of amusement.

"Don't worry, kit, I won't hurt you." The tom emphasized on the word hurt, drawling it out.

At this point, the tabby turned, and Silverpaw gasped as he got a better look at his face.

The dark ginger cat's muzzle was shrouded in hazy mist, but two glowing yellow orbs made it clear who it was.

Redtalon.

His father.

Redtalon raised a mighty paw and swung at the kit with unsheathed claws. The kit shrieked as the powerful warrior ripped him from head to tail. He convulsed on the ground, blood spilling out of his belly in crimson rivulets. Silverpaw squeezed his eyes shut, but could still see the unfolding scene through his eyelids.

Redtalon strode forward with an eerie emptiness in his eyes.

"Goodnight."

And then he struck.

" _Screechkit!_ " A beautiful dark grey she-cat threw herself over the prone shape.

Redtalon hit her instead.

A sickening squelching sound.

Not even the best of medicine cats could heal a wound like this.

Redtalon's eyes were bright with horror, his mouth agape.

"No. No. No. No, this isn't real." Redtalon's voice shook. The dark ginger tom slowly backed out of the den, leaving smears of red where his blood-soaked claws dragged along the earth. Silverpaw 's heart wrenched as he saw the tiny black kit crawl over to the grey she-cat. She whispered a few words into his ear, and then fell limp.

"This is-it's a dream. It must be a dream." Redtalon unsheathed his claws and dug them into his own leg, ripping and tearing until the limb was a mutilated mess. Silverpaw fought the bile rising in his throat.

A pale tabby tom leaped out of the battle and rushed to Redtalon's shivering shape. His ice blue eyes glinted.

"Stop!"

Silverpaw gasped in shock.

It was him.

But it wasn't.

This cat was larger, tall like Amberclaw. His shoulders were battle-scarred, and his frame was lean and tough.

All the same, to Silverpaw, it was like looking at his reflection.

An older version of himself.

"Stop!"

Silverpaw jolted up, almost falling out of his nest. Rainpaw was scowling at him, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"For StarClan's sake, stop yowling! Can't a cat get some sleep?"

Silverpaw meowed a muffled apology and got out of the den. Redtalon was padding out of the warrior's den, tilting his head up toward the predawn grey expanse that was the sky.

Silverpaw narrowed his eye. _Murderer._ But he quickly left the thought. It hadn't been real, had it? He couldn't bring himself to think that Redtalon would attempt to kill a _kit_.

But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, Silverpaw knew that he would never look at his father the same way again.

Hailbreeze was already standing by the fresh-kill pile. Seeing his apprentice, he walked toward Silverpaw.

"They're late." Hailbreeze remarked critically. Silverpaw pricked his ears. "Who?"

Hailbreeze gestured to the warrior's den. "My new trainees. Sparrowcloud, Seedpelt, and Meadowstream." Silverpaw stared at his mentor in surprise. "All she-cats?"

Hailbreeze nodded. "We have to start off fresh. Let's head to the training hollow."

"We aren't going to wait for them?" Silverpaw asked as he followed his mentor. "No."

As the reached the sand covered clearing, Hailbreeze turned and flicked his tail to the trees. "I'm going to use you to see their battle skills. Consider this practice for an assessment." Silverpaw dipped his head and jumped into a tree with outstretched branches.

"When I signal, I want you to ambush them. Try your best against a cat more experienced than you. I'd expect you to do pretty well."

"Alright." He watched the light of the sun begin the filter through the leaves.

After a few more heartbeats, the crunch of leaves underfoot shook Silverpaw's focus. He crouched down and prepared to spring.

Sparrowcloud's white and golden shape emerged through the undergrowth, quickly followed by Seedpelt's dappled grey.

"I still don't understand why Sleetstar says we still have to train. We're warriors; it's mousebrained." Seedpelt scoffed. Sparrowcloud turned to her sharply. "Watch it. That's my father you're talking about."

The two she-cats reached the clearing and stopped in front of Hailbreeze. The sooty grey tom was sitting motionlessly, and made no sign that he had seen them.

"Hello?" Seedpelt cocked her head. Sparrowcloud stared at the sooty grey tom with traces of disapproval in her eyes.

"Oh look, we have to wake up so early, and he isn't even awake!" Seedpelt scoffed and Sparrowcloud hissed, bumping her roughly with a shoulder.

Then, slowly, Hailbreeze kinked his tail over his back. Silverpaw shot out of the tree and leapt down onto Seedpelt's back. The flecked grey she-cat yelped in surprise, twisting under him. With a deft blow, Silverpaw batted at her nose and whipped around to meet Sparrowcloud's strikes.

Seedpelt yowled and dug her claws into Silverpaw's shoulders. Her blue eyes lit up in confusion. "You? _You?_ "

"It's me!" Silverpaw grinned and shoved her with as much force as he could muster. She fell flat on her face.

Silverpaw barely had time to react before Sparrowcloud slammed into him. She ducked under his blows and retaliated with her own. Silverpaw struggled to keep up with her speed, wobbling as he balanced on his hind paws and tried to push her backward. Sparrowcloud delivered a sharp kick to Silverpaw's muzzle and sent him reeling. Silverpaw stumbled back and shook the ringing from his ears.

Meadowstream hurried into the clearing."Sorry I'm late. I-" She cocked her head. "What are you doing?"

"That's enough." Hailbreeze's eyes were unimpressed. Sparrowcloud let Silverpaw up. Embarrassed, he shook out his fur.

"What was that all about! You should at least make us aware if you're going to do battle training." Seedpelt exclaimed, lashing her tail. Hailbreeze stared at her with flint like eyes.

"You are to obey my orders. The training you received before is nothing compared to what you are going to experience now, brats. If you are simply too weak to endure this, just go tell Sleetstar, and I'm sure he'll be happy to let you change, should I say, 'mentors'," Hailbreeze scanned the three she-cats, eyes narrowed. Seedpelt held her head high, while Sparrowcloud was focused intently on Hailbreeze. Meadowstream seemed vaguely disgruntled.

Silverpaw sprang to stand by his mentor, copying his rigid stance and narrowing his eyes.

"You three will run to Sunningrocks and back," Hailbreeze instructed in a toneless mew. Seedpelt opened her mouth to protest, but Sparrowcloud slapped her tail over the grey she-cat's mouth. "Come on guys, let's just go." The gold and white she-cat urged, shooing the younger two away. With a slightly angry glance back at Hailbreeze, Sparrowcloud turned and bounded away.

Silverpaw stifled a purr. This was the exact way Hailbreeze had trained him. Not by just teaching him and encouraging, but by putting him down until Silverpaw hated him. By pushing Silverpaw to and beyond his limits.

"I'm not done with you yet," Hailbreeze's whiskers twitched. "I want you to catch some prey before they get back." Silverpaw sat back on his haunches. Hailbreeze dusted the dirt from his fur. "Your training cannot be hampered by other things. You do want to impress them, right?" Silverpaw nodded and trotted off.

He decided that he wanted to hunt by Sunningrocks, for two reasons. One was that prey was abundant in the cracks between boulders. Two was that Silverpaw was interested in seeing what the she-cats were up to.

Silverpaw bounded into a tree and launched himself to the next, and the next, and the next. This way of travel was much faster than him fighting the undergrowth. He recalled the events of the previous night with a furrowed brow. Cinderpaw didn't know who his father was. At least he did, but Redtalon wasn't exactly the perfect example of what one should be. Bitterly, he tried to pry his mind from the dark, swirling thoughts that clouded his brain.

One thought led to another, and the next thing he knew, Silverpaw was thinking deeply about the dream. It had seemed so… real. Every tabby stripe on Redtalon's forehead had perfectly matched.

And that silver cat.

Who was he?

Silverpaw could not get the image away from his mind.

The pale tabby tom, muscles rippling under his pelt, ice blue eyes identical to his own.

Even the small black kit seemed familiar, though Silverpaw could not quite place whom the tom kit had reminded him of.

Before he knew it, the edge of the brush was appearing, and Silverpaw jumped down, sand spraying his paws.

The muffled squeak of a mouse sounded close to him. Silverpaw stepped lightly and followed the noise to a fallen log. He slammed the peeling bark with his paw and several mice ran out. Silverpaw quickly slapped a paw down on one's back, breaking its thin spine. Swift as an adder, he ducked his head down and nipped another's neck.

He scanned the area for any sign of the she-cats.

There was a crunching in the undergrowth, and Sparrowcloud darted out, quickly followed by Seedpelt and Meadowstream.

"I still don't get why we have to do this. It's pointless. I mean, come on, what good will it do for that cat to run us to the bone?" Seedpelt hissed, lashing her tail. Meadowstream was focusing on breathing, panting with her head down. Sparrowcloud touched her gently with her tail.

"Take a breath every three steps you go. It makes it a lot easier," She advised. The tortoiseshell and white she cat dipped her head gratefully.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Sparrowcloud whipped around and sprinted back into the bushes. Meadowstream took a breath and dashed after her. Seedpelt rolled her eyes and followed.

Silverpaw scooped up his mice by their tails and continued, jumping up onto the log and into the tree.

It didn't take long to arrive back at the hollow. By the looks of it, Silverpaw had beaten the three she-cats, and he congratulated himself quietly.

Hailbreeze mewed without turning around. "Put your prey neatly into a pile, and pretend that you've gotten back for a while." Silverpaw blinked and dusted the mice off, arranging them on the ground. He stood beside his mentor once again.

And just in time, too. Seedpelt burst from the shrub and sat back, flanks heaving. Silverpaw's whiskers twitched in surprise. Sparrowcloud had started before the grey spotted she-cat, so why wasn't she here now?

In answer to his question, Sparrowcloud's gold-patched head emerged from the undergrowth. Meadowstream was leaning on her, paw tucked awkwardly to her chest. Meadowstream lay down, wincing in pain as her paw struck the ground. Sparrowcloud advanced angrily on Seedpelt.

"She was right behind you. Why didn't you help?" The gold and white she-cat snarled. Seedpelt's hackles rose.

"Why do I need to be dragged down by cats who can't even defend themselves from thorns?" She retorted.

Sparrowcloud looked back at the tortoiseshell and white she-cat. "Is being first so important?" She mewed in a low voice. Seedpelt snorted. "Of course. It's not my problem to take care of the weaklings."

Hailbreeze started toward the quarrelling she-cats. "Enough." Turning to Meadowstream, he glanced at her paw. "Go back to camp."

"It's fine really, I just got caught in a bramble tendril," The she-cat mewed, licking her chest. Hailbreeze narrowed his eyes. "Can you stand on it?" Meadowstream shook her head slowly.

"Silverpaw, you help her back to camp. I'll deal with these two." Hailbreeze flicked his tail and turned away. "Do five more laps, back and to Sunningrocks."

Silverpaw let Meadowstream lean on him as they headed back to camp. Seedpelt's outraged yowl wasn't muffled by the tree-length of distance.

Silverpaw purred.

Those two would have a grand old time.

 **QOTD: Who do you think Screechkit is?**


	24. Chapter 22

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long!**

 **No reviews last chapter, but it's alright!**

It was raining.

Silverpaw tried his best to blink away the water streaming into his eyes, but to no avail. Hailbreeze had insisted on training them in the damp cold, after Pinespring had given him the permission. He was running behind Seedpelt, attempting to keep his footing in the slick mud. The track Hailbreeze had assigned them was by the stream, so if one of them were to slip, they would plunge into the icy waters.

Silverpaw shivered. The cold was steadily seeping into his bones, like a small animal burrowing at his skin from the inside. Sparrowcloud hung at the very back, chanting words of encouragement as she herded the shy Meadowstream in front of her.

They were approaching the river now, single file, fur slick with mud and rain and debris. Seedpelt had her head up triumphantly. Silverpaw wanted to wipe the arrogant expression he knew was on her face with unsheathed claws.

Deciding what to do, he quickly looked back and nodded to Sparrowcloud, who pricked her ears with understanding.

He pumped his legs faster, arching his back and gliding over the ground. Ears back, eyes screwed up, Silverpaw surged forward, feeling his muscles ache from the sudden warmth of adrenaline.

With a quiet grin, he shoved past Seedpelt, unsheathing his claws to grip at the muddy earth. Silverpaw heard her bewildered yowl as it was cut off by the gritty water of the river.

Hailbreeze was awaiting them at the Sunningrocks border. Seedpelt started to catch up, and Silverpaw forced himself to push even faster. He wasn't a particularly fast cat, but pure determination made him trudge on.

Silverpaw whipped around and skidded to a halt, panting by his mentor until the she-cats caught up. Seedpelt looked about to explode with rage, while Sparrowcloud had almost a glint of satisfaction in her hazel gaze.

Hailbreeze's flint like eyes looked even greyer in the downpour. "I'll give you guys until sunhigh to rest in by the stream clearing." With that, he turned and stalked away.

Silverpaw was shocked to the core. A cat like Hailbreeze, giving them a break? No, there was no logical explanation to this. There had to be a twist.

Sparrowcloud seemed to realize this too. Her hazel eyes sparkled with wariness.

Seedpelt looked at Silverpaw, at Sparrowcloud, and back. "Come on, don't stand just there like fools. You heard the cat. Well, I'm not going to wait for you." She shook droplets of water off her fur and disappeared into the trees. Meadowstream jointed after the grey flecked she-cat.

"We better follow her," Sparrowcloud grimaced, kinking her tail over her gold splashed back. Silverpaw nodded in agreement.

When they had reached the stream-bank, Silverpaw winced at the rushing torrent of water that was splashing up. Seedpelt had found shelter in a fern. Meadowstream was resting her head on her paws, eyes closed.

"I think I'll take a nap." The grey flecked she-cat concluded, flicking her tail. Sparrowcloud padded up to the plant and shook out her pelt. Seedpelt hissed indignantly as she was splattered with water.

"Seedpelt," Sparrowcloud began. "I'm not sure this is such a great idea. Think about it; is it like Hailbreeze to give breaks?"

Seedpelt scoffed. "You can do whatever you want. Stop being so cautious!"

Silverpaw looked away from the she-cats and stared at the leaves. They were various shades of orange, from flame colored to dark brown.

A earsplitting caterwaul came from the other side of the stream. Silverpaw jolted up instantly.

Hailbreeze's gathering call.

"I thought he said until sunhigh!" Seedpelt yelped, bushing out her fur and running to the stream. Sparrowcloud raced to her paws and shook Meadowstream awake. "Come on!"

Silverpaw pushed off his hind paws and started at the stream, praying that he would land on the other side. The stream swelled before him, an angry rapid of foaming white liquid.

He leapt.

And ground met his paws.

Opening his eyes, Silverpaw whipped back and saw that Sparrowcloud had made it too.

Silverpaw turned around, almost yelping in surprise.

Hailbreeze stood where there had only been muddy earth a moment before, disapproval glinting in his sharp eyes.

The sooty grey tom waited until all of the cats were lined up before starting.

"How unfortunate is it that when I announce something so seemingly, suspicious, you all seem so eager to believe it." He whipped his eyes to glare at Meadowstream and Seedpelt. "Especially those of us that attempt to take _naps_."

Meadowstream hung her head quietly. But Seedpelt looked furious. "You told us you were giving us a break!"

Hailbreeze advanced quickly, raising his head until Seedpelt was cowering below his shadow. "A warrior _never_ falls for tricks. Do you think that the enemy would not try to trick us during a battle?"

"For all of you, three more laps. Sparrowcloud, you get four." The gold and white she-cat opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again as Hailbreeze continued. "You are the oldest, and I should believe, most experienced. Do you not have the will to make others listen to your words? Any cat must be able to command during an ambush, or a war. If cats do not listen to you now, during simple training, then why should they later, when every moment determines if a life is lost? Go now, or you probably won't make it back by dusk."

 **...**

Silverpaw ducked out of the tunnel and looked around the camp.

Hailbreeze was still training the she-cats, but had let him off early to go take care of the elders. Silverpaw stalked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a rabbit, the limp creature dangling from his mouth as he made his way over to the elder's den.

A milky scent wafted out of the fallen tree. Silverpaw padded into the den and peered down at the four kits intently watching Mosspelt 's animated face.

"The river was completely frozen solid. I turned back and- oh hello, young Silverpaw, joining us for a story?" Silverpaw smiled and shook his head.

"No, though I would very much enjoy one. Hailbreeze said you hadn't eaten yet, so I brought you some food," He pushed the rabbit toward Fogstep and Vinetail. Grasskit sat up, and stared at Silverpaw.

"Come on guys, let's go." The tabby kit mewled, dragging Shadekit along with him. Swankit bristled.

"But we aren't done the story!" The white splotched kit pouted. Grasskit shrugged quietly. "Are you coming or not?" Swankit sighed and followed her brother.

"Lightkit?" The cream tabby kit shook his head. "I'll finish the story, but thanks anyway." Grasskit snorted and walked out of the den, his siblings on his heels. The old tabby tom stared after them.

"Keep going, Mosspelt," Lightkit urged, fur ruffling. Fogstep looked at the entrance for a moment more before continuing.

"Er, where was I again?" Silverpaw tucked his paws under his chest. Lightkit purred. "The river was frozen?"

"Ah, yes. I turned back and ran to camp. I yelled to Swiftstar, told her that we could get the kits back. She agreed, and I followed my mentor as Swiftstar led us off to battle."

" 'knew that it was the chance to prove myself. As the clans met with tooth and claw, I crept into what looked the nursery, made of sturdy lookin' reeds. The missing kits were a-cowering at the back of the reeds. I grabbed one, but before 'could get the other, somethin' grabbed me from behind. I threw the kit under me, and swiped at a tom three times my size. He ran 'way 'ith his tail between his legs. I 'escued the kits single-pawed, and that got me my warrior name." Mosspelt puffed her chest.

Fogstep swallowed a bit of the rabbit and purred. "Though I think Mossfire would've been a better fit."

"Oh shut your snout, smart-mouth." Mosspelt cuffed his ear. Vinetail peered at Silverpaw. "You better get Lightkit out before things get ugly, young'un. Don't want any tender ears to be burned!"

Lightkit planed his paws into the ground. Quietly, he mewed. "Mosspelt?"

"Yes Lightkit?"

"Why do we have battles?"

The old tortoiseshell she-cat seemed taken aback by this question. "Well, think about it 'is way, dear. If you walk by the river, eventually, your paws will get wet. We live with borders stretching to the territories of 'ther cats. Eventually, as with the water, our patience wears thin. So a battle happens."

"Nice explanation. I wouldn't expected such sophisticated words from you," Fogstep remarked sarcastically.

"Er, Silverpaw, now would be a good time…"

Silverpaw grinned and herded the cream tabby kit out. Lightkit resisted and looked back. "Bye Mosspelt! Bye Fogstep! Bye Vinetail!"

Silverpaw nudged the kit along with his nose. Lightkit was genuinely likable, and extremely so. Unlike himself.

Lightkit turned around, staring up at him with wide eyes. The flecked orbs appeared blue at this very moment. "Silverpaw! I haven't seen you in days! Where have you been?"

He grimaced sheepishly. "Training." Silverpaw felt guilty for neglecting to spend time with his little friend. Lightkit was already as tall as his shoulder, and looked like he had much more to grow.

Ravenstrike padded from the shadows, whipping her tail. "Kits!" She called. "Time to come in!" The jet black queen looked around, eyes stopping on Lightkit. "Dear, have you seen your siblings?"

Lightkit shook his head, looking confused. "They left the elder's den a while ago, what's the matter?" Ravenstrike visibly stiffened, hackles rising.

"I just looked everywhere. I didn't see them." Sharp realization seemed to course through the queen and Silverpaw simultaneously.

Dread flooded Silverpaw to the tips of his claws.

"My kits! My kits are gone!" She yowled, eyes glowing with hysteria. Darkblaze was at her side in an instant.

"Ravenstrike! What happened?" The ginger and black tom stared at her frantically. "Speak up!"

"I-I went to go take a nap. I left the kits with the elders. After I woke up, I thought they might be-be hungry, but I didn't see any of them but Lightkit!"

Darkblaze turned to his son. "Lightkit. Please, Lightkit. Do you know where they could have possibly gone?"

By now, a crowd was forming around the queen and her mate.

Lightkit furrowed his brow. "I-I have no idea."

"Why don't you ask the runt?"

Silverpaw whipped around and was met by the hard amber eyes of Stormpaw. His leg, wrapped in comfrey, was held awkwardly close to his body.

"You think I took the kits?" Silverpaw's heart burned with rage. He stalked up to the bedraggled grey apprentice and stared straight into his eyes.

"Well, first off, why were you with them when they disappeared? Shouldn't an apprentice be _training_ instead of gossiping with elders?" Stormpaw chuckled, looking around the crowd. "We all know that those kits do not like him. It's possible that he got mad, and just-"

"So I would abduct clanmates because I don't like them?" Silverpaw scoffed.

"The river! They're at the river!" All cats turned to Lightkit, whose wide grey eyes were alight with realization. "Mosspelt was telling us the story about how she earned her warrior name."

"We must go find them, then," Darkblaze declared, standing up and moving to the entrance.

At that moment, Aspenpaw leapt in front of him. "Let Silverpaw and I get them." She saw Darkblaze's furious look and continued. "I think I should go, because your kits need you back at camp. You mustn't do anything rash."

Darkblaze relented and stepped back, sighing. "Can't even save my own kits." He sat back on his haunches in defeat. "If anything happens to them, it'll be your responsibility."

"Silverpaw, let's go." Silverpaw turned on his paws and sprinted after the dark grey and white she-cat. He fought to catch up with Aspenpaw's smooth, long strides. His own pale fur caught on the thorns, dragging him down. The rain from earlier made the ground slippery, and Silverpaw landed with an oof in a patch of thorns.

Aspenpaw halted and whipped around.

"Oh, Silverpaw, please hurry up. What if the kits are in trouble?" Aspenpaw reached down and hauled him out of the bramble.

Her silky fur brushed past his nose.

Aspenpaw smelled pleasant, like wildflowers on a new-leaf day.

Silverpaw smiled and ran after her, heart swelling inside him.

The river was swollen, rushing up Sunningrocks in waves, frothing water completely covering the stepping stones.

A tiny black shape, soaked like a clump of wet fur, crouched at the edge of the river.

Any happy thoughts immediately dispersed from Silverpaw's mind. He sprang to the side of the shivering shape. The black and white she-kit shook with horror.

"Swankit?" Silverpaw nudged the kit softly. When she didn't reply, he nudged her again, harder. "Swankit, please talk, I need to know what happened."

But the kit was still shaking, eyes fixed on a point in the river. Silverpaw was close to shaking the answer out of her when Aspenpaw crossed to them in a stride.

"Swankit, we need your help. Where are your brothers?" Her question is met by a terrified look, and a claw jutting out to point at the rushing water.

"Sh-Shadekit," Swankit stuttered. "What about him?" Aspenpaw asked. Silverpaw was surprised by her gentleness.

"He-he fell-fell into the-" Another point.

The river. Silverpaw realized that the kit's teeth were chattering so much that she couldn't speak. With a quick paw, he pulled the tiny kit close to him, so that his warm fur draped over her face.

"Grasskit tried to save him." She gasped, eyes pulling back until the whites were showing. "But he got-got swept away too!"

At that moment, something caught Silverpaw's eye.

A blackberry sized paw, shooting out of the water, a wet, gurgling cry following suit. "Help!"

Aspenpaw leapt to her feet. "Stay there! I'll get him!"

"But-" Silverpaw tried to stand up, but was stopped by Swankit's hacking cough. "You stay here and take care of Swankit!" Smooth as a snake, Aspenpaw slid into the rushing torrent without a splash. Her head emerged a second later, paws pumping in strong strokes.

Silverpaw licked the kit's fur in the opposite direction, tensing just in case Aspenpaw needed his help.

Swankit seemed to be warmer now, struggling to sit up. "Silverpaw?"

"Yes Swankit?" Silverpaw spoke without shifting his gaze. Swankit shuffled under him.

"Do-do you think that they'll be alright?" Silverpaw tore his eyes from the river for a moment. The little black and white kit seemed to be on the verge of collapsing.

"Of course. Now go to sleep, so that you can play with your brothers later."

Aspenpaw was swimming back now, a tiny brown shape in her mouth. The she-cat's grey head was lifted high out of the water.

Silverpaw sprung to her side, leaving Swankit on her own. "Is he okay? Are you okay?"

Aspenpaw dropped the kit onto the ground. To Silverpaw's relief, Grasskit's flanks were weakly, but surely rising and falling.

"I didn't find Shadekit." Aspenpaw mewed, eyes glinting. Silverpaw squinted and looked out to the river.

Was that a leaf floating in the water?

Heart in his throat, Silverpaw sprang into the river.

Sharp cold chilled him to the bone. He pushed out with his paws, running them through the water as if he were sprinting in the forest. Silverpaw bit his lip to keep his teeth from colliding together, and surged to the sodden shape.

"Shadekit!" Unsheathing his claws and stretching them as far out as he could, Silverpaw snagged the tiny kit and pulled him toward his chest. With his other paw, he covered Shadekit's nose and mouth.

And they went under.

Water swamped Silverpaw's open mouth, rushing down his throat. He choked, flailing his free paw while clutching Shadekit to his chest. Silverpaw squeezed open his eyes, almost gasping before he realized that he would gag again. Instead, he clamped his teeth over his tongue.

Silverpaw wasn't sure which way he was facing. Every direction was grey.

Black dots swarmed at the edge of his vision.

Something grabbed his scruff and yanked him out of the water.

Silverpaw landed with a thud on the ground.

He looked up, and Aspenpaw was shouting at him. Silverpaw couldn't hear one word of what she was saying.

But he was sure of one thing, and only one thing.

It might've been seasons, it might've been heartbeats, but he was lost in those brilliant blue eyes.

Silverpaw coughed, paws jerking involuntarily as water dribbled down his chin.

Sound faded back in.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Are you alright?" Aspenpaw lashed her tail. Silverpaw lay on the ground for a moment more, carefully letting his paw from his chest. Shadekit tumbled out.

Silverpaw sat up, spitting out water before speaking. "I'm fine. And look, I found Shadekit too!"

Aspenpaw was staring at point past him.

All the adrenaline in Silverpaw's system rushed out in a split second.

Shadekit had not moved. Unlike the heaving flanks of his siblings, the black and white kit was completely still.

 _Oh no. No, I didn't go through all this trouble to save him only for him to die!_

Aspenpaw leaped to the kit's side. She nudged Shadekit with her nose, rolling him onto his back. The grey and white apprentice pressed her paw on the tiny black tom's chest.

Rhythmically, Aspenpaw pressed down, hard. Silverpaw felt shock seep into his bones. What in the name of StarClan was she _doing_? Shadekit's ribs looked to be about to cave in.

"Stop! You're going to kill him!" Silverpaw tried to knock Aspenpaw away. She kicked out with one paw, catching him on the side of the face.

Silverpaw stumbled back, watching Aspenpaw continue to pound her paw against the kit's chest. Shadekit was still unresponsive, his tiny body thumping on the ground with each blow.

"What are you do-" Silverpaw left off, mouth hanging open. Shadekit spluttered to life, coughs wracking his body, water streaming from his mouth. "Where- where am I?"

Silverpaw managed to turn to Aspenpaw. "How did you do that? He was dead!"

The grey and white she-cat licked the kit a couple of times. "If a cat stops breathing, it doesn't necessarily mean that they aren't alive anymore, Silverpaw. Shadekit was never dead. I just needed to get the water out of his lungs."

Silverpaw was still dumbfounded. Aspenpaw grasped Shadekit and placed him by his sleeping siblings. "But how did you know to do that?"

Aspenpaw turned her head around, smiling sadly. "There are too many things you don't know about me, Silver."

Out of the corner of his eye, A dark shape darted out of the bushes. Silverpaw whipped around and Darkblaze was hunched over, panting. Hailbreeze was by his side.

"Thank StarClan! You found them!" Darkblaze gasped, springing to the sleeping mound of kits.

Hailbreeze twitched as the black and ginger tom carefully checked over each of his kits. "I told you they would be alright. Those two could make an unstoppable team." The ghost of a smile flitted on his stern face, but immediately disappeared.

Silverpaw brushed by Aspenpaw to face Darkblaze. "Aspenpaw was amazing. She jumped into the water to save them," Sheepishly, he continued. "I erm, almost drowned and brought Shadekit with me, but she saved me too."

Grasskit sleepily tilted his head up. "Father?"

The black and ginger tom's voice cracked. "I'm here, Grasskit."

Darkblaze looked up at his apprentice, unspeakable gratitude brimming in his eyes. "Thank you." Hailbreeze rested his tail tip on his friend's shoulder.

"We better get back," Hailbreeze looked up at the dimming sky. "They're tired." Darkblaze nodded and picked up Grasskit. Silverpaw's sooty grey mentor took Swankit, and Aspenpaw grasped Shadekit by the scruff.

"Silverpaw, go back to camp to tell Sleetstar and Ravenstrike that the kits are fine."

Silverpaw complied, turning back and running into the trees. He leapt up the thick trunk of an oak and pushed himself to do the jumps.

Aspenpaw was a hero. What had he done?

 _Well, nothing, except try to stop Aspenpaw from saving Shadekit, and lose the kits in the first place!_

When he arrived back at camp, Silverpaw could see that Ravenstrike was pacing in front of the tunnel. He sprang out into camp.

"Silverpaw! Why are you here alone? Are the kits-" Ravenstrike gulped.

"The kits are fine. Aspenpaw, Darkblaze, and Hailbreeze are bringing them back." Ravenstrike visibly deflated, letting out a breath.

The black queen sat down on her haunches expectantly. Silverpaw padded toward Sleetstar, who, as usual, was perched upon Highrock. The white tom looked down at him as he padded toward the boulder.

"Did you find them?" Silverpaw nodded. "Aspenpaw did."

A yowl alerted the clan to the return of the kits. Silverpaw turned toward the entrance. Ravenstrike had eyes only for her kits, licking them and frantically checking them over.

"Stop it, mother," Shadekit mumbled, batting his mother drowsily with his paw.

Redtalon padded to the cats. "Hailbreeze."

Hailbreeze stared at Silverpaw's father, eyes flickering with an emotion that Silverpaw could not quite place. "Redtalon."

"I trust that your apprentice found your kits?" The dark ginger deputy nodded to Darkblaze.

Before the black and ginger tom could reply, Aspenpaw placed Shadekit on the ground. "Shadekit would've died if Silverpaw hadn't found him." The white splotched she-cat stared past the deputy and straight at Silverpaw. His whiskers twitched self-consciously.

Redtalon turned around slowly. Silverpaw felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Good job." Redtalon smiled.

A smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

What was Sleetstar doing now?

And then it hit him.

Like he had aged moons, Silverpaw creakily sat down and looked up at Sleetstar. The old tom was silhouetted by the moon.

"Thanks to a young she-cat, three ThunderClan kits are safe tonight."

"Aspenpaw, step forward." Silverpaw's friend padded to meet the leader. Her grey fur was shone like frost in the moonlight, white splashes blinding as the sun.

"Darkblaze, do you believe your apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" The clan simultaneously turned to the dark warrior. Darkblaze paused from grooming Swankit.

"Definitely."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Aspenpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Aspenshadow. StarClan honours your courage and skill."

Silverpaw noticed how the aging leader failed to use the traditional words as he called Aspenshadow's new name toward the stars.

He went up to Aspenshadow to congratulate her.

Stormpaw wreathed behind the grey and white she-cat. "Hey Aspenshadow. Nice name." He winked, and Silverpaw almost laughed at his attempt to attract Aspenshadow's attention in the way he wanted.

"Shouldn't you be busy eating a rock or something?" Aspenshadow groaned and padded to Silverpaw.

"Aspenshadow. It suits you." Silverpaw met her dark blue eyes evenly.

"Thanks." She looked at the stars. "Mousedung! Sorry, I have to go. Can't miss my vigil!"

Silverpaw smiled to himself as she ran to sit by the entrance.

Aspenshadow.

 _Dangerous on the outside, beautiful on the inside._

 **Mostly filler again!**

 **QOTD: What do you guys feel about Sparrowcloud?**


	25. Chapter 23

The white tom looked up at the stars.

Or, rather, where the stars were supposed to be.

The sky was bleak, and swirled endlessly in greyish tones. Not since moons ago had he seen the stars. Plants and rotting toadstools spotted the dying grass, reeking like crowfood.

He smiled quietly. It was the perfect chance. A cat, like he.

A mind innocent enough to corrupt.

So easily influenced.

Because, of course, darkness ran in his _blood_.

How he had suffered, suffered at the paws of his clanmates. The torment lashed, that forced him to train twice as hard, bring twice as much prey, for not just the same blood ran in his veins.

And when he did catch prey, cats laughed, told him it wasn't the right _kind._

Worst of all, he had _died_. Not before bringing _her_ with him, of course. His dear sister, loved and spoiled by all of her clan. Chosen by their father, while he was left with his ailing mother.

Oh, his mother. Always one to be so sickly and ill. Died before he was even an apprentice.

And no one had _cared_.

…

Cinderpaw stood, looking out over the hill. Leaf-bare was fast approaching, rabbits and other prey beginning to retreat further and further into the tunnels.

He surveyed the territory that he loved so. Winds that never ceased to blow. The circling and swooping of kestrels up in the sky.

Yet only moons ago, Cinderpaw felt as though he would never belong.

He thought of his mother. Her kindly face, the way her light green eyes would flit to him through a crowd. The best mother a cat could wish for.

But Tigerflame had disappeared.

And they had never found her body.

Why would a cat abandon her only kit?

Cinderpaw couldn't understand. Wouldn't understand. Neither did he speak to anyone about it.

Of course, except Silverpaw.

He was a cat of few words. Talking was meaningless to him, as he preferred to let his actions speak for themselves.

When the others had taunted him in Cinderpaw's kithood, he pretended that the insults had no effect on them. They stopped stinging after about the hundredth time they were said. Kittypet, unwanted, half-clan, Cinderpaw had heard them all.

Proving that he was faster, smarter, and stronger shut them up. No other apprentice could run as fast as he, and none could scale the sparse trees with the skill of a squirrel. Each astonished gasp, each amazed stare Cinderpaw received was met by quiet humility.

He was quiet, yes, but that did not mean that he didn't have an opinion. He just never voiced them.

Unless, that is, if he was with his friends.

None of his clanmates were particularly close to him. Sure, they admired him, and treated him with respect, but Cinderpaw was never included in their games, their discussions.

To this day, he still doesn't know what drove him to speak to a lost silver apprentice on his first gathering, but Cinderpaw was glad of it.

He sprung onto one of the lanky trees on the top of the hill for a better view. Nothing obstructed the sky, which was as blue and perfect as the egg of a robin. Cinderpaw couldn't imagine what it could possibly be like to live in a place where he could never see the stars.

He would feel trapped in ThunderClan's forests, unkempt in ShadowClan's swamps, lost in SkyClan's trees, and bewildered in RiverClan's rushes.

Cinderpaw was WindClan through and through.

Except that he wasn't.

Cinderpaw slowly got out of the tree and started walking.

What else would explain his muscular build, his ability to climb trees?

Cinderpaw had paid attention to ThunderClan and SkyClan in particular during gatherings, scouring through the mass of cats hoping to find just one tom that looked enough like him to be related. Through all of this, he had only seen two with similar fur.

Amberclaw of ThunderClan and Buzzardtail of SkyClan.

It definitely wasn't Buzzardtail. He had only been made a warrior three moons ago, and it wasn't possible unless…

Cinderpaw had to stop for a second to get the disgusting image out of his mind.

Not Amberclaw either. The long legged ginger tom always had a vibrant smile, and he was sleek instead of brawny. Besides, his ginger fur was the colour of fire, unlike his own sandy orange.

Perhaps, Cinderpaw really was a kittypet.

He shook the thought off his mind and focused on what he had been doing. Hunting, yes, hunting. Swiftstar would be surprised if he went back to camp without bringing prey.

Cinderpaw crouched down and lifted his muzzle up, opening his mouth to let scents bathe his tongue.

Something strange attracted his attention. It smelled like blood. Cinderpaw's senses were suddenly heightened. Black dots swirled into voids in his eyes, and he could no longer think about anything else other than the metallic taste.

Fade to black.

…

Cinderpaw blinked away the fuzzy darkness that was clouding his vision. A sticky wet sensation rolled down between his eyes, and the ginger tabby tom was surprised to see a rivulet of crimson running down his nose. He didn't feel pain, however, and was utterly transfixed by the blood dripping from a gash on his muzzle.

Something clicked as Cinderpaw tried to figure out what had caused this wound.

Slowly, he looked down, to the space between his paws.

Why were there clumps of fur strewn around him?

A mutilated mess. That was all Cinderpaw could think of. Thick blood pooled around his paws, a musky scent clinging on the liquid. Fragments of shattered bone sticking out of the grass like the bright white of broken eggshells.

Shreds of muscle and sinew in the dirt. Pink and purple, dark and light. What seemed to be a lung there, a strand of intestines there.

If it weren't for the two long, brownish ears, Cinderpaw wouldn't've even recognized the rabbit.

Quietly, he buried the carcass, scraping dirt into a neat pile and peeling off the bloodstains. Not the most desperate of cats would touch this. Cinderpaw doubted that it was worthy of crowfood.

When he had gotten rid of most of the mess, the ginger apprentice sat on his haunches, raising on of his paws. One of the claws was dangling off, hanging on by a tendril of flesh.

Dried blood crusted and framed each of his claws. He licked his lips and realized that the fur by his mouth was covered in salty liquid.

Cinderpaw looked at the mound of freshly upturned earth where he had buried the creature.

What had he done?


	26. Chapter 24

**Gah! I haven't uploaded in so long! But I have a nice, long chappy for you today!**

Silverpaw yawned, unsheathing his claws and moving into a luxurious stretch. His legs ached from the cold, and having not moved all night. Drafts blew in from gaps missing in the apprentice's den. The red sky shone through the spaces in the roof. He decided to gather some ferns after training to fix it.

The pale tabby apprentice stepped out of his nest, performing several odd maneuvers to avoid stepping on the tails of his denmates.

A refreshing breeze rustled through Silverpaw's fur. The crimson of dawn was beginning to recede, the sky turning various shades of grey. By the warrior's den, Moontail was already awake, crouching down to eat a meaty morsel of shrew.

Silverpaw curled his lip in disdain. The blue-grey she-cat was never up this early, not even to train her own apprentice. He had often seen Flamepaw pacing back and forth in front of the warrior's den, agitated.

Willowfur slunk out of the den, ears pricking in surprise as she saw her friend. "Up so early, Moontail?" The she-cat greeted Flamepaw's mentor warmly with a lick to the cheek. Foxfeather crossed the clearing to meet up with the twosome.

"I'm afraid so. Have to talk to Sleetstar about Flamepaw's apprenticeship," Moontail sat back on her haunches, prey completely stripped of flesh.

"With a mentor like you, he needn't worry about Flamepaw's apprenticeship." Foxfeather's auburn pelt ruffled. Silverpaw wanted to scoff.

 _With a mentor like you, Flamepaw's not likely to ever become a warrior_.

"It's not that," Moontail licked her chest quickly. "I'll have to move to the nursery. I'm expecting kits."

Foxfeather joyfully nudged the queen, while Willowfur squeaked in excitement.

That meant Flamepaw would have to change mentors.

Sheepishly, Silverpaw felt a twinge of relief. Flamepaw would finally have a chance to prove her true skill and worth.

Quietly, he thought about Moontail's previous kits, and the lives they would never have. And about how it was his fault.

He hoped that ThunderClan's newest members would be healthy.

Silverpaw turned away, stalking toward the fresh-kill pile. All of the prey was from the previous night, so he grabbed the freshest looking mouse and padded over to the gorse tunnel.

He looked around the brambles, seeing no sign of Aspenshadow. Confused, he set the prey down.

"I don't know where you went, but I brought you some prey!"

A white splashed head peaked out of the thorns. "Hey." The new warrior whispered, breath whistling Silverpaw's ear fur.

Silverpaw glanced at her in surprise. "I thought you weren't supposed be talking!" He hissed, quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking. Aspenshadow laughed, a clear, bright sound that resounded throughout the tunnel.

"Have you looked at the sky, mouse-brain? It's past dawn!" Aspenshadow bent down and took a brisk bite of the mouse.

Silverpaw purred and brushed past her, heading to the training hollow.

 **...**

Hailbreeze picked quietly at his sparrow.

Darkblaze padded out of the nursery, eyes glowing with fatherly pride. Hailbreeze glanced at his old friend.

"How are the furballs, Darkblaze?" The ginger and black tom smiled.

"Growing bigger every day. Ravenstrike complains about how rambunctious they are, but I know she'll miss them once they're 'paws and can't be coddled anymore!" Hailbreeze stared at a point past him.

Darkblaze turned to see what he was looking at. Hailbreeze furrowed his brow and went back to eating his prey.

"Hello? Hailbreeze? Are you awake?"

"Huh- oh yes, I am awake. What did you say?" Hailbreeze shook his head quickly. Darkblaze narrowed his eyes.

"I asked if you slept well." The black and ginger tom furrowed his brow in thought.

"I know that expression!" Darkblaze hissed suddenly. "You like someone!"

Hailbreeze stiffened, slowly turning to face the black and ginger tom. "Where did that come from?"

Darkblaze smiled, the corner of his mouth tugging up slyly. "It's Sparrowcloud."

Hailbreeze lifted an eyebrow. "How did you know?" He admitted, twitching his tail. Darkblaze laughed.

"I've seen you train. You're harder on her than anyone else." He nudged Hailbreeze heartily. "Why don't you tell her?"

It wasn't the fact that he was older that bothered Hailbreeze. The ginger and white she-cat was five moons old when he was made a warrior.

As if he had interrupted Hailbreeze's thoughts, Darkblaze suddenly yipped. "Her father?"

"She's Sleetstar's daughter. You know how protective he is of his only kit!"

"But-"

"I have to go train the weaklings. Talk later!"

 **...**

Seedpelt landed with a thud on the bank of the stream. She scrambled up, hissing. "You cheated!"

"No, I didn't." Silverpaw retorted coolly, curling his tail over his paws. Inside, he craved an actual fight. Appearing calm in front of the annoying she-cat was getting increasingly difficult.

"Hailbreeze didn't say anything about being allowed to strike when the cat isn't looking," The grey flecked she-cat spat, looking to Hailbreeze. The sooty grey tom stood impassively.

"In battle, the enemy will throw tricks on you when you least expect it." Silverpaw meowed, directly quoting what his mentor had previously said. He hated to be so smug, but he couldn't stand the arrogant gleam in Seedpelt's eyes.

"Why you-"

"Enough!" Sparrowcloud stepped in between Silverpaw and the grey flecked she-cat. "We should be training, not quarrelling amongst ourselves."

Hailbreeze stood up. "Silverpaw, adding fuel to the flame will not resolve problems." Silverpaw deflated a little, but shot a smirk at Seedpelt while Hailbreeze wasn't looking. "Next, we will-"

A rustling in the bushes interrupted him mid-sentence. Immediately, the four cats formed a semi-circle, facing the brush and preparing to pounce.

To Silverpaw's surprise, Stormpaw stumbled out of the undergrowth, paw clutched close to his body. A trickle of blood ran down from his forehead, staining the dark fur with a sickly crimson.

"Shadow-Cl-an. Attack. Need-reinforcements. Hurry."

Dread knocked all the air from Silverpaw's lungs. Hailbreeze nodded quickly, kinking his tail over his back before streaking into the bushes.

As Silverpaw ran after his mentor, all he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears. It was bad; it must be, if the clan had sent Stormpaw, an injured cat, to get help.

He hoped they wouldn't be too late.

They burst through the entrance, and Silverpaw's blood ran cold.

Cats spitting, yowling. Dark stains like water on the ground. Motionless shapes knocked aside by a careless paw.

Screeching, Hailbreeze landed on the nearest cat, knocking his head with a flurry of deft blows. The tom crumpled on his side, unconscious.

Silverpaw watched as Sparrowcloud sprang onto a muscular ShadowClanner who was holding Sleetstar down with a paw.

Then, he himself too leapt, grasping a creamy brown apprentice by the scruff of the neck. The she-cat snarled and whipped around to face him

Silverpaw gasped in shock.

"Dawnpaw?"

The ShadowClan apprentice, too, looked surprised. But her eyes hardened at once.

Silverpaw knew. The three of them had once made a pact. If they were to meet in battle, their clans would come first, instead of friendship. They had also talked about giving each other scars when they had the chance.

Silverpaw dropped into a stance, body as rigid as the boulder behind them. "Why the sudden attack?" Dawnpaw's green eyes flashed with pain.

"We're in a war." Silverpaw started circling the she-cat, eyes fixed on her's.

"I know, but why now?" Dawnpaw's shoulder's slumped with a heavy weight.

"Rowanpaw's gone. Dead." Any other time, Silverpaw probably would've asked her what happened, but not now.

"What does that have anything to do with ThunderClan?" Silverpaw added with a snarl, hoping it look convincing. Dawnpaw's hackles rose even more, her thick fur ruffling up to appear even more menacing than she did already.

"You don't understand. We-we found blood. On your side of the thunderpath! Her blood!" Dawnpaw hissed, unsheathing her gleaming white claws. Silverpaw gawked.

"How do you know that she didn't get hit by a monster or something? Why would you think that she's dead?" Dawnpaw growled, eyes shining with bitter rage.

"There wasn't a body! And so much- our medicine cat said that no cat could've survived losing that much blood! Her scent was strewn around all around it, and so was ThunderClan's." Dawnpaw tensed, and Silverpaw knew she was about to spring.

"Clawstar's attacking because of an apprentice squashed by a monster?"

"I told you, a cat must've killed her." Dawnpaw snarled, circling around Silverpaw to try and get his back facing her. Silverpaw swerved to meet her.

"And Silverpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Clawstar's my brother." Silverpaw nodded, still processing her words as she leapt.

Silverpaw dodged out of the way, lunging for her paw in a classic battle move. Dawnpaw jerked it out of the way and Silverpaw caught nothing but leaves. Dawnpaw slipped around and clawed at his flank, tearing the skin into ribbons. He bit down on his lip to keep from screeching, tasting metallic blood flooding his mouth.

Snarling, he turned around, grabbing one of Dawnpaw's ears and biting down, but refraining from ripping. He would hate to see her pretty face marred by shredded ears.

Silverpaw was disgusted by his own thoughts.

Dawnpaw wrenched her head away, digging her claws into Silverpaw's shoulder.

An idea sprung into Silverpaw's mind. He flipped onto his back.

Dawnpaw hissed in surprise and toppled on top of him. Quickly, she shifted her position so that she was pinning Silverpaw down. Silverpaw smiled. This was exactly what he wanted.

He unsheathed his claws and ripped them along Dawnpaw's belly fur, chunks of cream flying out like ruffled feathers. Dawnpaw screeched in pain and unhooked her paw, preparing to slash Silverpaw's face. He jerked his head and caught the paw between his teeth.

Very deliberately, Silverpaw sliced Dawnpaw's pad in three sharp lines. Dawnpaw tumbled off, limping as she sped out of the camp.

 _I'm sorry_.

Silverpaw whipped around. Flamepaw was struggling against two larger shapes. Blackfrost leapt and bowled them over, sending one racing out of camp, and the other motionless on the ground. The grey tom called to Flamepaw, and the ginger apprentice nodded.

They certainly didn't need help.

Sparrowcloud and Seedpelt were fighting shoulder to shoulder, lashing at a huge ShadowClan tom as they backed him toward the brambles. Meadowstream was holding her own against a few ShadowClan apprentices.

It looked as if Hailbreeze's hard training had paid off.

Silverpaw heard a yelp, and turned around to see Rainpaw being cornered by another cat. The tom was an apprentice, broad shouldered with tabby stripes criss-crossing behind his huge head. He smiled, showing more teeth than was necessary.

"Such a pretty little she-cat. Shame that you're ThunderClan scum." He advanced menacingly, and Silverpaw caught sight of a scar on his flank.

Adderpaw.

A burning fury rose in Silverpaw's chest. He stalked up to the tom, expression cold and indifferent.

"Well, if it isn't Wormpaw. Wait, that was your name, right? Wormpaw?" The tom whipped around and bared his teeth.

"It's _Adderstrike_." The tom snarled, tensing his bulging muscles. Silverpaw's mouth jerked up into a half grin.

"Well, same difference. Both slither so low to the ground that their bellies are practically dragging. Seems like you didn't get enough last time, _Wormpaw_." Silverpaw's eyes darted quickly to Rainpaw's, giving a sharp nod.

"Oh, I was just going easy on you.- whatever your name was anyway." Adderpaw snorted haughtily. His chest was puffed out like an arrogant plover.

"Really? Wow, I'm shocked! You didn't seem very happy when I left you unconscious on the ground." Adderstrike was absolutely seething now. With a mad roar, he lunged forward.

Clumsy, Silverpaw thought, as he stepped aside simply. He dodged the ShadowClan warrior's rushed flurry of blows, stepping back and fro. Soon, Adderstrike was hunched over, panting.

"My turn." Silverpaw snarled.

He grabbed the tom by his shoulders, which was a feat in itself. Adderstrike growled, wrenching himself away.

Silverpaw backed away, considering the situation. _I obviously can't just rely on my strength; he's too powerful. But such a large cat can't be so agile, right_?

Swiftly, Silverpaw snaked under Adderstrike's belly, twisting as he saw the tender belly of his opponent. He lashed at the skin, using his momentum to dig his claws even harder in. The ShadowClan warrior folded on himself like a caterpillar.

Silverpaw ripped and shredded at the flesh, snarling as bitter rage warmed him to the tips of his claws. _Pull, slash. Pull, slash. Pull, slash._

 _"Stop!_ " Silverpaw looked up in surprise. It was Rainpaw, eyes round as an owl's. "You're going to kill him!"

Silverpaw glanced down at the cat with new eyes. The dark tabby tom was gasping like a fish out of water, flanks heaving as blood streamed out of numerous gashes on his belly.

Horrified, Silverpaw let go abruptly, watching as Adderstrike ambled out of the clearing, leaving a trail of dark red behind him.

 _If Rainpaw didn't interfere, I would've been a murderer._

A familiar voicel sounded behind him. Two fox-lengths away, Stormpaw was crouched in a challenging stance, yowling defiantly.

Silverpaw leapt to the grey tom and knocked him over, taking care not to hurt Stormpaw's injured leg.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Silverpaw hissed. Stormpaw jerked his head up with so much determination in his amber eyes that Silverpaw took a step back.

"I want to fight!" Stormpaw protested, scrambling up. He winced as his leg bumped against the blood-soaked ground. Silverpaw pushed him back down.

"You'll be no use to ThunderClan if you're a cripple." Silverpaw's eyes bore into Stormpaw's.

"Go back to the medicine den." Stormpaw shot one last hate filled look at Silverpaw, then limped into the crevice between the two boulders.

It struck him out gaunt the usually muscular apprentice was, as if all the muscle he had built up had wasted away.

Silverpaw stared after Stormpaw for a moment more, and then turned back to the battle.

Redtalon and Clawstar were grappling under highrock, twisting around fur to snarl at each other. Silverpaw just barely caught snippets of what they were saying.

"-Nothing to do with her! Just-an apprentice- how cold blooded are you?" Clawstar snarled, ripping deep into Redtalon's flesh.

Silverpaw pricked his ears to hear more, but instead, was grabbed from behind. He lashed out with his back paws, colliding with warm flesh. The cat hissed.

It was Snakepaw, a new apprentice. Silverpaw almost laughed. _Does ShadowClan name all their kits after prey_?

"ShadowClan is at least better than squirrel-eating mange-pelts!" Snakepaw retorted.

 _Oops_. Silverpaw hadn't realized that he had said it aloud.

Snakepaw waggled his hindquarters, preparing to pounce. The brown tabby tom sprang, and Silverpaw pressed himself flat against the ground. Snakepaw landed square on top of Aspenshadow, who sent him running with a few well-placed blows.

He glanced to see if anyone needed help. By the looks of it, most of the ShadowClan cats had run off, leaving only a few stragglers behind. A breath of relief escaped his lungs as he saw Cloudflight and Amberclaw, covering Kestrelpaw as he checked over the injured cats on the ground. He turned around.

There was a sodden grey shape, probably a boulder, lying in the shadowed corner by the medicine den. Silverpaw frowned; in all of his almost four seasons living in the ThunderClan camp, he couldn't recall that there ever was a rock that size by the two larger boulders.

Silverpaw's blood ran cold.

He crossed the clearing, dodging the still fighting cats. A sinking feeling in his chest, he peered down.

"Birchheart?"

The warrior's breath was coming in ragged gasps, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. She struggled to lift her head, but smiled weakly.

"Alder-paw?" She rasped, shifting her head, the blood thickening. Silverpaw winced.

 _Alderpaw must've been her son,_ Silverpaw thought. He decided to play along with it. He quickly looked back at Birchheart, and tried not to back away when he noticed the huge gash on her flank, partly hidden by thick fur.

"Yes?" Birchheart coughed, head slapping back into the ground.

"I'm glad that you came." The grey warrior smiled, teeth beaded with blood. "Hailbree-ze has trained-trained you-into a fine young tom." Silverpaw's jaw almost dropped. _If she's talking about this, 'Alderpaw', then why the talk about Hailbreeze?_ He shook the thought from his head as he saw the blood beginning to pool around her body.

"I-I'll go get a medicine cat-" Silverpaw stammered, turning to go get Pinespring. But the brown tom was nowhere to be seen. "There must be something I can do!"

Birchheart lunged forward and grabbed his paw. "It's too late, my son. I-I'm g-going to join your father soon." Silverpaw pulled back up to the she-cat.

"No." Silverpaw breathed. He hadn't talked to the Birchheart much, but she had always seemed nice. And that was a rare occurrence in itself.

The she-cat smiled once more. "I must. I-I can see him." Birchheart stared at a point past him, eyes glazed. "Lionfrost? Have... have you come for me?" She sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Her paws jerked once and she fell still.

Silverpaw stared at the body for a moment more, then stepped forward, lapping at her eyelids until they closed. He arranged her paws into a comfortable position, and backed away.

"Rest easily." Silverpaw turned to see the last ShadowClan cat fleeing into the forest. Flamepaw noticed him and strode over.

"You should get that wound checked out," Flamepaw jutted her chin at Silverpaw's shoulder. He looked down, surprised when he saw a scratch running along the skin. Silverpaw leaned and peered into the medicine den. Pinespring and Kestrelpaw were trying to Redtalon's bleeding. The wound didn't look to be fatal.

"They're busy enough without my trouble." Flamepaw suddenly froze, eyes wide with horror.

"Is that... Birchheart?" Silverpaw quickly stepped and blocked her view.

"That bite looks pretty bad," He meowed, trying to change the subject. But Flamepaw was staring through him.

"It'll reek of ShadowClan for days." Flamepaw looked straight into Silverpaw's eyes. "She's dead." It was more of statement than a question.

"Yes." Silverpaw looked away. Something... something was wrong. The camp was eerily silent.

Out of the corner of his eye, Darkblaze padded into the nursery. Silverpaw didn't take his eyes from the bramble den as he nodded absentmindedly at Flamepaw.

 _"No."_

Darkblaze's single word dropped like a stone into the quiet murmuring of the clearing. Silverpaw found himself at the entrance of the nursery before he realized his paws were moving.

The black and ginger tom was standing at the edge of Ravenstrike's nest, staring down at his mate's unmoving body. The air was thick with the ominous scent of blood, and Silverpaw could feel it sticking to the bottom of his paws.

A tiny black head with white patches popped up from behind her mother, bluish eyes wide and worried. "We can't wake her!" Swankit squeaked. "We've shaken her and shaken her but she won't wake up!"

Shadekit appeared beside her, black fur fluffed in all directions, making him like a disturbed badger. "She must be very tired." He warned, dark eyes serious as could be.

"Tired..." Darkblaze echoed, voice hollow. Ravenstrike's eyes were softly closed, and Silverpaw was glad that she at the very least had time to do that. Grasskit looked like he vaguely understood, head bowing, while Lightkit's held the utter confusion of his siblings'.

"Kits, come with me," Silverpaw's urge came out as a strangled rasp.

For once, no one disagreed.

The kits clamered over Ravenstrike's body. Lightkit's paw slipped into Ravenstrike's ear. "Sorry, mama."

Silverpaw tried not to flinch when he saw that the kit's paw was soaked with blood. Darkblaze didn't seem like he had noticed.

His legs had crumpled beneath him and he was curled around Ravenstrike, pressing his muzzle against hers.

"Wake up, dearest," he murmured. "Our kits need you. We can't possibly lose you."

Silverpaw nudged the kits toward the entrance. "I think Papa is sad," Swankit chirped. "Shall I stay and make him feel better?" Silverpaw shook his head a bit too quickly.

"I think we should just leave him be for now." Silverpaw meowed, herding the four out into the camp. Grasskit's brow was furrowed, and Silverpaw could only guess what things were going on inside the troubled kit's mind.

Flamepaw gasped as she saw the blood on the kits' belly fur. "What happened?" Silverpaw shook his head, leaning close to his sister's ear.

"Ravenstrike's-"

There was a wail from inside the nursery. "Ravenstrike! Don't leave me!"

Flamepaw's eyes revealed that she understood. Sighing, she pulled away, sitting back on her haunches.

"Did we really win the battle?" Silverpaw's sister whispered.

"Because this doesn't feel like a victory."

 **Killed off two characters that barely had a line of dialogue so far.**

 **Oops.**

 **QOTD: What do you think happened to Rowanpaw?**

 **0wO**


	27. Chapter 25

**It's been four months since I've updated.**

 ***Screams and hides.**

 **I'm so sorry! Life has been hectic and gotten in the way, and argh! Too busy studying for this and that, running around in circles panicking...yeah. I promise updating will be relatively consistent from now on, since summer is coming, and woo, no school!**

 **RiverClanner: Thanks, and I'm sorry that it's basically been dormant for the past few months!**

Aspenshadow didn't deserve to be a warrior.

The grey and white she-cat sighed, staring out into the forest. Closing her dark blue eyes, she sat back, curling her tail over her paws as she imagined the river.

She had hesitated.

What kind of warrior hesitates when they knew they could save their clanmate?

Silverpaw might not have noticed, but Aspenshadow could not make herself forget the feeling of sheer terror, the moment when she had wanted to just let the kit die. It wasn't as if she didn't know how to swim.

A sharp pain flashed in her chest. Aspenshadow wanted to crumple, to curl over and call out for help. But who would help her?

The only kin she had left in the world, her brother. But she didn't deserve him, didn't deserve his forgiveness after what had happened.

Because, after all, Aspenshadow was the one who had killed their mother.

Aspenshadow stood up, looking back toward the silent camp. She took a running start, leaping over and onto highrock.

It was a farfetched dream, but someday she wished to be up here, head held high, watching over her clanmates proudly as the sun rose to a new dawn.

But what kind of leader isn't willing to save a kit just because of a mousebrained past event?

Aspenshadow's shoulders slumped, and she sprang down. The dark grey and white she-cat winced as she almost landed on Ravenstrike's white-tipped tail.

Not a cat was awake in camp. Duskpelt had crouched at the side of his former mentor's body, nose nuzzling her dark fur, until he went back to the den.

Darkblaze refused to even look at his mate's motionless shape. The black and ginger tom was broken, utterly broken, opting to stay in the nursery with his kits.

The kits.

They still didn't understand, understand why their mother wouldn't wake up, wouldn't stir and comfort them, didn't understand why their mother was out in the cold night air all by herself. It was heartwrenching, their confused mews turning into wails as their emotionless father herded them back into the nursery, blocking their mother from site. Blood still reeked in the camp, a dank scent that would probably haunt their nightmares for the rest of their lives.

And Birchheart.

Aspenshadow glanced down at the sandy grey she-cat in pity. A small trickle of dried blood dabbled at the corner of her lips, her eyes closed for all and forever.

She had heard that Birchheart's mate and son died in a freak accident, crushed by a tree felled by a leaf-bare storm. Of course, this had happened before Aspenshadow was even born, but it was obvious the effects it had left on the grey queen.

The look in her eyes that was always present. Longing, confusion, sadness, anger, all locked in one gaze.

It was as if…as if Birchheart thought it was her fault.

Aspenshadow cast the thought from her mind. She turned away, trotting out of the gorse tunnel and scaling the ravine. She sat at the same level as the treetops, a view where she could see the entire camp without having to turn her head.

Stars swam above her, a dizzying river of brightness that made it hard for Aspenshadow to open her eyes.

A river…

Her past came flooding back.

Aspenshadow's eyes hardened, turning into the sharp chips of dark flint her father's had been. Unsheathing her claws, a snarl shaped onto her face, ears pinning flat against her head.

Her mother had been RiverClan, a drypaw, unable to fit in with her birth clan. So she had run away as a kit, nearly drowning in the river before reaching ThunderClan. Swiftstar took the poor kit without even thinking.

What Aspenshadow could remember about her were her warm golden eyes, her sleek white pelt with delicate tabby markings around her eyes.

Blackfrost and her looked more like their father.

She had clearly inherited many of her mother's RiverClan attributes, their love of water seemingly skipping a generation and passed onto Aspenshadow. Aspenshadow was a strong swimmer from the very start, her downy kit fur able to repel the water that ran in rivulets down her pelt.

And had she loved it, the sensation of gliding weightlessly, of splashing through the stream, darting through bushes dripping with dew and moisture.

Her brother was more ThunderClan, a leaner build with shorter fur for slipping through the trees. But he wasn't completely like a typical forest warrior. His fur was slightly longer than most of ThunderClan's, with a compact, fluffy tail that would act as a rudder while swimming.

Frostcreek fell in love with a handsome ThunderClan tom, with eyes such an intense blue that they could only be said as the colour of a clear leaf-fall sky. The beautiful she-cat and the courageous tom, a match made in StarClan. Frostheart and Breezewing, dynamic duo. They loved each other so deeply, had two strong kits.

It was perfect family, a happy family. A caring mother, a proud father, what else in the world could Aspenshadow possibly want?

But the truth is not always how it appears.

Breezewing left Aspenshadow's mother for another she-cat when she was five moons old.

Frostcreek had tried, tried so hard to make up to her kits for their separation. She talked to the both of them, still kits, more, having to take the role of both parents in a time when being just one was hard enough.

Blackfrost did not accept it. Silence, a bitterness clouding his clear eyes that should not have been possible for one his age. And he blocked her out, he blocked them out at every turn, retreating into the husks of a shell and peering out into the dark. He had only ever wanted to be a good warrior, a good apprentice, and he focused himself completely into becoming just that. Channeling his pain into training, before he had even become an apprentice, watching mentors train with their wards, hidden from sight by the budding leaves of newleaf.

Frostcreek took Aspenshadow out of camp, letting her play in the river. They'd walk along the shoreside, silent, and Aspenshadow preferred it that way. The peaceful calm, the rush of the river and the rustling of reeds. Some part of her, deep inside, some part that was stupid and unfair, and was outraged by the inequality of it all, blamed Frostcreek, for her part in only that she did not protest her mate abandoning her and the family in pursuit of another.

The glimpses of her father, with his newfound mate, a pure ThunderClan cat, made Aspenshadow want to wretch. Blackfrost fared no better, for in his eyes, Breezewing had destroyed the family that he had cherished.

He was their father no more.

And so Aspenshadow hated being in camp, hated traces of her father, the stolen purrs and darting sideways glances passed between him and that ThunderClan she-cat. While Blackfrost spent his days on the outskirts of camp, channelling his hatred into determination to succeed, to become a better warrior than his father and to prove his worth, Aspenshadow was by the river, walking along the smooth pebbles, gazing out over the river, wondering if she did not truly belong in ThunderClan, and wishing with her all her heart that her mother had never joined the clan, that she had instead been born in the clan where she felt as though she was meant to be.

Aspenshadow swallowed back a sob.

Frostcreek's death had been her fault.

It had been a heavy rain, a newleaf flood. It was far too dangerous to take their routine stroll, but she had insisted, pestered and begged until her mother, with exasperation and doting in her eyes, had finally agreed.

Shuffling her paws, Aspenshadow tucked her chin into the fur of her chest, the pains of memories and the past surging back, flooding her heart in a wave of regret and despair. How she wished she had the sense to listen for once, to wait another day. For if she had, her mother would have lived to see it.

It was the tide that had caught them off-guard. One moment, it had been her on the shore, entranced by the rolling and churning of the waves, the pounding bubbles against rocks and smash of water on boulders. And the next, she was caught in it, out of paw's reach from her mother, her dear mother, tossed about like a leaf in the wind. Frostcreek had never learned how to swim properly; it had been a miracle in itself that she had made the crossing to ThunderClan territory when she had been a kit.

She remembered screaming over the rush of water, and Frostcreek trapped in a whirlpool made by the river's torrents, just out of reach. Circling and circling, fighting against the current, trying to find a break in the relentless surge to reach her, kicking out with her hind legs. Her mother's pelt, dirtied by blood and mud and drenched from being bashed against boulders and sharp bits of debris. Her head disappeared under once, and bobbed back up after moments that seemed to last for eternity. And then again, only the pause between the gurgle of beneath and bursting back up lengthening.

She didn't surface the third time.

They said that it wasn't her fault, there had been nothing she could have done, that she had been too young, the river too strong, and there had been no chance of Frostcreek's recovery. But Aspenshadow replayed the scene in her mind a thousand times, with every _what if_ and variance in events ending with the possibility of Frostcreek emerging alive. Moons of turning with a hope to every shadow cast over her, that Frostcreek would somehow emerge unscathed, tell her that it was alright, that she was alive and she was back, that it had been but a dream. That Breezewing was still her father, Blackfrost still her bubbly, energetic brother, and they were still a perfect family.

Aspenshadow sighed softly, looking up to Silverpelt once more. _Mother? Are you watching over me from above?_

She hoped that Breezewing, in death, was somewhere where he could not continue to break her mother's heart.


	28. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! New chappie, mostly filler again, but I promise, more goodie goodie stuff soon!**

 **frost: I'm glad you like it! Your clans sound absolutely amazing, it seems as though there's a Leopardspot in this story, too!**

The receding tides of leaf-fall chill, the forest plunging into the grasp of early leafbare. Prey holed up in burrows, a jackdaw calling to its brethren, slicing through the bleak silence with a single, piercing note. Frost, glinting with the weak first rays of a hesitant dawn, brittle leaves crunching underpaw.

The age old battle of day and night waged, and with a dying cry, the moon loosened its clutch on the sky, spiralling below the trees like a warrior struck down in battle. With triumph, the sun rose over the horizon, pooling light that stained silver clouds with crimson hues.

Sighing, Silverpaw turned back, his tail trailing along the frosted ground as he padded back to the ravine. His early morning hunting expedition had concluded fruitlessly, as most hunting patrols the past night. Silently, he wondered how the clan was going to cope. From the worried tone of senior warriors and elders alike, it seemed as though this was only early in the season. Leafbare had not yet begun to take hold, but prey had already begun to grow reclusive. Not a single track, a single feather, a single scent in the bone-chilling drafts that rustled dead and dying leaves that hung to the skeletal trees.

Rocks skittered past as Silverpaw leapt back up, finding clawholds in the brittle rock before thrusting himself forward again. He paused at the top for a moment.

The camp was a weary serpent, a monotonous silence taking hold of the clearing as the cats carefully crept around the crumpled shapes of the two lost warriors. Aspenshadow, who was left guarding the camp the previous night, was crouched beside the tunnel, tail tip twitching as she bit into a frozen mouse, a catch from before the battle that had shaken the forest. _A battle that scared what prey was left back into their burrows,_ Silverpaw mused bitterly.

Silverpaw sprang down, paws barely skimming the uneven gravel of the ravine. He meowed a greeting, padding over to sit with his friend. Aspenshadow didn't seem to notice. She was still staring at Birchheart's broken form, a thoughtfulness in her eyes as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Who... Who was she?"

Silverpaw shrugged, casting his eyes down. "I-that's what I've been wondering, too," He glanced quickly at the grey and white warrior, hoping she didn't notice his slight hesitation. Indeed, this very question had been nagging at the back of his mind, a constant churn that purred beside his ear. _Who was Alderpaw? Who was Lionfrost?_ Silverpaw furrowed his brow in thought. _Why doesn't anyone seem to care?_

Aspenshadow sat up, frowning at the spot the she-cat lay, pelt illuminated by the half-light. She whisked her white patched tail over her snow-dipped paws, flicking her tongue to swipe at her lips. Eyes dark, they swept over Silverpaw, settling on his own. He felt his heart give a little flutter, and forced himself to hold her gaze.

"Not one cat shared tongues with her last night," Aspenshadow's ear twitched. Silverpaw's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Not one?" He echoed, lashing his tail.

In all of the vigils he had witnessed, every one had at least one cat that shared tongues with the dead. Even the charred bodies of Moontail's kits had each been given a tentative lick before they were buried among the debris.

Aspenshadow's brow furrowed, muzzle wrinkling as she scowled in disgust. "It's as if there's no one that cared about her in this clan." Silverpaw dipped his head at her words.

The elders were clambering out of their den. Mosspelt, Fogstep, and even fragile Vinetail. Silverpaw winced, realizing that he could pick out every one of their ribs. Leafbare had not even truly begun, and the weakest of the clan already looked worse off. His stomach grumbled in protest as he tried to remember the last time he had eaten.

Aspenshadow stood up quickly, picking up the half eaten mouse by the tail and trotted over to the three elders. She ducked her head and placed the prey by Vinetail's paws.

"Sorry-I know this isn't much but," The young warrior started, "it's the only fresh-kill in camp. You should eat before you have to work."

Vinetail cocked his head, shaking his paws. "Eh?" Quietly, Mosspelt stepped up, pushing it back to her.

"S'alright , young one. You need the energy to bring back more prey for the rest of us," A dry chuckle escaped her throat. "We don't 'eed too much energy to lie around all day."

Fogstep got up behind Ravenstrike's corpse, grunting as he tried to heave it up on his shoulders. Silverpaw noticed that his legs were shaking, tufts of fur hanging off like it was too big for his scrawny frame. The brown tabby tom managed to get the dead queen onto his back, but his legs folded in from him. He landed on the ground with a soft oof.

Silverpaw found himself by the elderly warrior in a moment, kneeling down to take some of the weight. Ravenstrike's head bumped gently against his hip, and he winced as the dried blood on her fur crumbled off, sprinkling his pelt. By the stars, he hadn't realized that there'd been so much. It clung to every tuft of dull black fur, tipping the queen's pelt with a strange, rust-like colour.

Aspenshadow had Birchheart slumped over her flank, Mosspelt trying to push the sandy grey warrior further onto her. Aspenshadow smiled softly and shook her head, stepping away from the elder to resist her attempts.

"We can help," Silverpaw meowed, confirming what they already were doing. Fogstep nodded, single eye clouded in defeat.

"Some elder I am," He grumbled, flicking his ear. "Too weak to even send a clanmate off to their final rest."

Mosspelt was nudging Vinetail forward, the dark grey tom mumbling meaningless words as he stumbled. The ancient tom had been a leader, Silverpaw heard. He had been the deputy of the great Whitestar, the leader of ThunderClan who had suggested gatherings, now a part of the sacred code.

He had retired when his health started failing, giving up all of his remaining lives except one, along with his leader name. Silverpaw sighed, Ravenstrike's stiff body sinking into his fur. It was hard to imagine as Vinetail as a former leader sometimes, with his frail, hunched over form, and the ever-present cloudiness in his eyes. Vinetail was becoming less stable by the day, forgetting more than he was remembering. It had become hard for him to recognize cats in the clan, let alone answer questions.

Shaking his head, Silverpaw turned back to Aspenshadow, who had groomed Birchheart's ears and paws. The warrior's grey fur was clean of debris and blood, and, with a start, Silverpaw realized that it looked more plush than it ever had in life. He caught Aspenshadow's gaze and nodded slightly. She had, in her own way, made up for the silence of the clan.

They started toward the stream, the weights of the dead balanced between their shoulders. In silence, they walked, and all Silverpaw could register was how cold Ravenstrike's body was, as if a rock or boulder, the cold of the wind seeping into it until it had become like ice. The sun was still nowhere as bright as the promise made by the flashes and first lights of dawn, shining in a cold, pathetic way through the clouds, casting a pale light over the trees.

Aspenshadow seemed to know where they were headed, seemed to have done this before. Silverpaw, with a twinge of surprise, noticed the slope of her shoulders, an almost defeated manner in which Aspenshadow held herself. She had never seemed any less than confident, at least, not that he had seen.

Silverpaw was just about to ask her if she was alright when she stopped in her tracks. Birchheart slid off her back and landed with a soft thump in the leaves. Aspenshadow turned around and stared hard into his eyes. Her dark blue orbs swirled restlessly with emotions that Silverpaw found he could not pick out, hate and hurt and resentment and despair darting among liquid pools of pain.

"No one cared when my mother died, either." Her voice was flat, as if all the tone and feeling had been drained from it. Ears pinned flat against her head, eyes burning with a silent challenge. Silverpaw found that he did not know what to say; telling her that he was sorry seemed like too emotionless, too abrupt and crisp thing to say, something she must have been told a thousand times.

"Oh."

 _Fox-dung._

He felt Ravenstrike's stiff corpse slump to the ground beside him

."I mean-I..I can't pretend that I understand how that feels," Silverpaw started, staring cautiously at Aspenshadow's snowy paws. "I would never be able to understand how it feels. I'm sorry, I'm doing a terrible job of consoling. But I-I just don't know-"

A white tipped tail was whisked over his mouth. Silverpaw looked up in surprise, and found himself staring into Aspenshadow's dark blue eyes.

"Oh Silverpaw. You're such a mousebrain sometimes," Was that a...a purr in her voice? "It's fine now, really, thank you." Aspenshadow sighed and glanced back to where Birchheart rested, in the clump of rotting leaves. "I hardly even think about it anymore." Straightening up, the familiar hardness returned to her eyes. "They need us now."

Silverpaw nodded, grasping Ravenstrike's matted scruff and dragging her toward Birchheart, wincing every time her body jolted against a stray rock. _I'm sorry-oh StarClan, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry._ His flank bumped into Aspenshadow's, and he looked up, the apology already forming on his lips dissipating instantly as he realized they were looking out over the stream, the very spot where he and Featherpaw had stood, that last night. What seemed like a thousand moons ago.

Waves of fresh pain churned and rolled within his chest, breaking and splashing against him, again, again, again. Just as they had, just as they still _did_. _His fault, his fault, his fault._ Shoving the voice within him, Silverpaw tried to focus on helping Aspenshadow, scraping pawfuls of frozen earth and pushing it aside to form a loosely-packed mound. Claws unsheathed. Pull. Push. Repeat. _Featherpaw, Featherpaw, do you still remember me?_

Again and again. Until they had managed to make a two shallow graves, marrs in the ground, claw marks scratched before the running ribbon of greys and silvers that had made up his last good memories with her. "Ready?" Aspenshadow asked softly, flicking her ear. Silverpaw nodded silently, nudging Ravenstrike's body toward the pit. Rolling his paws, kneading against her limp fur until the body, with a final lurch, tumbled into the hole, a flurry of dust erupting from underneath her flanks. And then, numbly, monotonously, mind filled with swirling memories of her fur, her laugh, her _eyes_ , Silverpaw began to push the dirt back into the hole, pawful by pawful. Until there was nothing left of Ravenstrike's lithe figure but a darkened smear in the earth.

"We should say something."

Silverpaw was surprised by the sound of his own voice. Aspenshadow murmured in agreement. Stepping back from the twin heaps of dirt, the grey and white she-cat looked out over the stream, and then up, at the bleak grey sky. For a moment, she stared, silent.

"May the winds be at your back and the ground be solid beneath your paws, may the prey run and sun shine, endlessly, for you, wherever you may be. We shall remember you, your endless duties and sacrifices for the forest, for the futures of our kin and of our clan." Voice, loud and clear, an almost defiant look in her eyes. Aspenshadow nodded slightly, telling him to finish for her. Silverpaw gulped, words clumping in his throat. _Mouse-dung, I'll mess up for sure!_

"We will defend this place, the forest, the camp you loved so, in your place, until you wake from your slumber. Rest easy, Ravenstrike, Birchheart. Your bravery will stay with us, in our hearts, for as long as we shall live." He furrowed his brow, surprised that he had managed to _finally_ think of something right to say for once. Aspenshadow smiled encouragingly.

"That was beautiful, Silver." He was, for a moment, lost in the pools of her eyes, until she turned away and beckoned him to follow. Silverpaw trailed after her with quick, jerky pawsteps. The sun suddenly seemed brighter, warmer, perhaps.

 _That was beautiful, Silver._

He was aware of the rapid pounding of his heart, jumping within his chest.


End file.
